Warriors: A Raven's Journey - Book 1
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: Raven, a rogue, has a more interesting history than most cats think. She finds refuge in Thunderclan, but will she ever truly belong?Will she learn to live with other cats after being with only one for so many moons? Are her actions rash, rebellious, or is she just being caring? Rated T cause it's Warriors. Book 1 out of 6.


Prologue:

"Firestar?" Jayfeather was startled as the great leader slowly appeared.

"A new omen as risen."

"It's only been a few moons since you passed away, Firestar. How can another prophecy appeared, once again."

The fire-coated legend sighed, "I know. The clan is not recovering as fast as the other clans, but we are the only ones with a new prophecy of a cat."

Jayfeather sighed, growling, a little jealous, "I bet that it'll be another of your kin."

Firestar shook his head, "I can tell you that much that it isn't. Here's the prophecy: _A Winged Jay will save the clans._ "

The medicine cat snorted, "Yeah, yeah, just like 'Fire will save the clan.' Honestly, Firestar, we eat birds! Being in Starclan seriously made you rabbit-brained."

"Tell this to Bramblestar." The old Thunderclan leader's eyes darkened with worry, "Or he may chase out all the chances they have for survival. The other clans won't be able to help you when the danger comes."

"Fine, but don't expect that I'll be ordered around by dead cats all the time." He snorted.

The leader's gaze softened, "Tell him that he needs to do what his heart tells him. He will never be a good leader if he doesn't. Also, tell Dovewing that her powers have been overused and will be coming back shortly."

Jayfeather sighed, "Is that all?"

Firestar nodded, "Goodbye, Jayfeather."

"Tell Hollyleaf that I miss her, so does Lionblaze." Jayfeather said before Firestar disappeared into thin air.

An echo said, "I will. Good luck, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather woke up with a start. He sighed before walking blindly to Bramblestar's den to tell him what happened in his dream. He needed to warn the newest leader of the dangers that lied ahead for the clan. He trusted Starclan to know that much.

Chapter 1: Raven

A tortoiseshell she-cat laid on sheltered den-like area with comfortable moss to lay on. There was five kits at her belly, all desperately trying to drink her milk. She looked at them lovingly. A crackle of leaves changed where she gazed. She hissed and her fur bristled, but she calmed down saying, "It's just you, Jay. Look at our kits."

Jay put two mice down at his mate's paws, "You need to eat. I can't find any of that borage."

The tortoiseshell blinked and sighed, "You can't help what grows around here and doesn't. We still haven't picked names for all five of them."

"Let's pick the names of birds. Like you and me."

"That crosses out Jay and Raven immediately." She snorted.

Jay watched the only tortoiseshell out of all five kits, "Can we name this one Crow? Crows and Ravens look similar, and she looks so much like you."

Raven looked at him crossly, "Crow is a tom name, Jay."

"It can be for she-cats too! My sister was named Crow…"

"Fine. I know how much that name means to you." She licked the tortoiseshell gently, "Little Crow…" Raven stared at the bright red kit. She said, "Robin. She looks like a robin." She picked up a straying golden and tan tom kit.

Jay looked at the kit, trying to think of a suitable name. "He looks like a Finch." He purred, "My favorite meal."

"Finch it is, then." She paused, "We have a tom and a she-cat left. Which one do you want to name?"

"I'll name the she-cat. I want you to think of a tom name." He looked at the little calico she-cat with the colors of white, brown, and a golden-tan color. "She looks like a Hawk."

"Hawk...hardly a she-cat's name, but it'll do." She looked at the last kit, a brown and white tom, "Eagle. I've heard of those horrible creatures," she said, looking at her kits in worry.

Her mate pushed the mice in front of her mouth, "You must eat, Raven."

Raven refused, "I will eat one, but it is the middle of leaf-bare, you need some food too. How will you hunt?"

Knowing he couldn't refuse when Raven persisted, he took a bite of the mouse. Raven gobbled up her skinny mouse before her kits rushed to her belly to feed too. She sighed, "We need to wait at least three moons before we travel, Jay."

"I know. At least new-leaf will be here and more prey will be out. You can feed the kits better, and they'll be able to eat harder food, like mice." He blinked warmly at her. Jay walked over to her, and they touched their whiskers together, as to say that we love each other very much. Raven yawned, "Jay, I'm tired…"

Jay nodded, "Alright, I'll cover the entrance. I need to hunt for your dinner."

Raven flashed him a look.

"And mine." He gave in, and blocked the entrance with some brambles to keep predators from going in for a while. Raven blinked her eyes once before her eyes closed and the sleeping kits warm bodies lured her to sleep.

"Raven! Hawk won't let me have a turn with the moss!" whined a tortoiseshell kit.

The overprotective mother came into the den, "Hawk, let Crow play with you and Robin. Eagle, come talk to Finch. You need to apologize to each other right now. Finch, you too!"

She heard Eagle mumble, "Sorry for pushing you in the brambles."

Finch muttered, "Sorry for teasing you because I didn't get as much attention from Raven."

Raven sighed while she worked on the expansion of the den. Five kits were so many and so much to take care of. They were two moons old, and haven't left the den, to stay clear from foxes or any other predators. Her mate was at the entrance of the den.

He dropped a shrew and mouse on the ground, "You've been working hard. You need to eat."

She said, not looking up from her work, "The kits need to eat first. I'll survive until the snow thaws. It's getting warmer every day."

Finch and Crow jumped on top of their father, "Jay! Jay!" They purred.

Jay sighed, "Hello, kits. I don't know how your mother keeps track of you all, let alone take care of you all."

"Jay, can you get some wet moss for the kits? While you're at it, a little for me too. Also, fresh bedding if you don't mind."

The tom rolled his eyes, "Still demanding orders, Raven? You need to get out of this den. You've been here for a moon straight."

Raven mumbled with a mouthful of moss, "What?"

"Nevermind. I'll get the things you need."

The den had expanded. It was warm inside, and it was big enough for probably a whole other she-cat, mate, and all of her kits. They needed the space so that they could play indoors. Raven was still skeptical about going outside with five kits that were only two moons old. She insisted that they wait until they were five moons, instead of the original plan of three moons. She knew that Jay didn't like it, but he knew how overprotective Raven was with her kits safety.

The she-cat already taught the kits some defensive moves, and some basic attacking moves, just in case someone or something attacked their camp. Raven was considering letting her kits out of the den once the snow cleared and the foxes weren't starving.

Robin and Hawk were very close. Finch and Eagle were close, but they frequently hurt each other. Crow was always by Raven's side or near her mom. When Jay was there, she loved staying near him. Raven was relieved that she had one sensible kit.

Jay had come back with damp moss and a mouse.

Raven purred, "Thank you so much, Jay."

"I explored more territory. I found a large group of cats living around a lake. It seems there is two to four sections. The cats fight over territory and are hostile to one another. There's one clan that seems weaker than the others…"

"We can't help them, Jay. We can barely help ourselves."

"It's not just that, I spied on them! Their camp is well-defended and they have like...a clan!"

Raven sighed, "Jay, Ravenpaw said that they lived farther than this. If Starclan truly wants us to help them, they'll tell us."

Jay shook his head, "We haven't been having any signs, Raven. We're here. We need to help Thunderclan. Their ancestors begged us. Ravenpaw let me go, and that's surprising enough."

Raven rolled her eyes, "He only let you go because I came with you! Ravenpaw is so overprotective of you."

"Hm, where have I seen that before…"

"Hey!" she purred, "I'm a mother, not the father. You were so close to Ravenpaw…"

Jay sighed, "I just hope that Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, who else? Oh, yeah, the hero of Thunderclan, Firestar, are okay."

Raven nodded, "I hope too. Ravenpaw died before we left, though. Being in a place where fighting is normal...they might have died in a battle."

The black tom with a dab of white on his chest sighed, "I know, but I think this is where Starclan told us to go. They said 'Place of forests, pines, streams, and moors'. They also mentioned a lake! I saw the huge lake in the center of all of those territories! Raven, we found it."

"Fine." She called, "Hawk, Crow, Finch, Eagle, Robin! We're leaving the den!"

They looked puzzled. Robin looked excited, "Really! We are!"

Raven warned, "Do not stray from me. If you do, you risk dying. Understand?"

Crow looked terrified. Hawk and Eagle looked for refuge with their mother. Finch jumped onto Raven's back. Robin walked calmly to her mother's side, but her eyes told her that she was excited.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Eat the prey first." She grabbed the mouse to share with her mate. The kits shared a mouse and shrew. After they got a drink, Raven and Jay's tails twitched nervously. The kits might be put in danger.

Jay said, "Thunderclan lives in the oaks. We'll go there first, and we might find Thunderclan."

Robin walked by her mother. Eagle and Hawk hopped onto their parents backs. Crow squeezed between her parents. Finch walked between his mother and father once Jay had taken the lead. Whatever laid ahead, Raven hoped that she was prepared. _Please, Starclan. Say that we are heading for Thunderclan._

Chapter 2: Thunderclan?

Raven was absolutely terrified what would happen if they weren't Thunderclan cats. She had to put faith in her mate. They waited at the border of scents. If what Ravenpaw said was true, then there would be a border patrol coming soon. They waited for a group of cats.

Once the bushes rustled, Raven became overprotective, covering her kits from any harm. A golden tom, a gray tom, and a tabby tom, that looked similar to what Ravenpaw had said looked like Tigerclaw, or Tigerstar.

They hissed and snarled. The tabby tom growled, "Why are you close to our territory?" He flicked his tail to keep the cats from jumped over the border.

The gray tom looked puzzled, and neither Raven or Jay spoke. He said, "They have five kits, Bramblestar."

 _Bramblestar. That was a clan name._ Raven thought to herself. Jay asked, "By any chance, are you Thunderclan?"

The three cats exchanged looks, now even more puzzled. Bramblestar eyed Jay carefully. The leader asked Jay, "Do you know a Ravenpaw?"

Jay and Raven exchanged excited glances. He nodded, "Yes, he's my father."

The gray tom looked shocked, "How is he?"

Raven and Jay glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. Jay said with grief in his voice, "He-he's dead…"

The golden tom looked very confused. "Wait, so I didn't know he had a kit! Graystripe, you held out on us younger cats!"

 _Graystripe._ Raven finally spoke, "I've heard that name. He's Ravenpaw's friend from Thunderclan! We-we made it here, Jay! We made it!" She took a sigh of relief before collapsing.

Jay looked panicked, "Raven!" He went to her side almost immediately. "We're almost at their camp, or closer than we were before."

Raven purred, "I'm not dying, silly furball. I'm just exhausted." She closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Bramblestar flicked his tail, "You can stay at our camp. It's the best we can do for an old friend."

The golden tom muttered, "And a legend."

"Lionblaze, go warn Jayfeather. He'll need to know that we have a mother and...five kits? That's rare to have so many. Tell the queens that they'll have another queen joining them. Squirrelflight should know of this too." His eyes flickered to tell Jay that he was telling less than he knew. Jay didn't think twice about it. He tried to carry her.

The five kits were also worried and tried to help Jay carry her. Graystripe helped carry the unconscious she-cat. They arrived at the Thunderclan camp. There was more cats curiously looking at them then Jay suspected.

"They smell weird."

"Kits! Five kits!"

"Is that Ravenpaw but younger?"

"Ravenpaw?"  
"Who are they?"

"They must be mates with five kits."

Obviously, there had to be some hostile remarks.

"I don't want to have a stranger in my home!"

"We aren't becoming a mix of rogues and kittypets again, are we?"

"Ew, they look and smell weird."

They finally made it to the nursery. There was only one kit and two queens. They looked suspiciously at the newcomers, but their gaze softened when they saw the kits trying to wake up their mother.

Raven woke up with a jerk. "What happened? Jay? Hawk? Crow? Eagle? Finch? Robin?" She saw them around her and without a second thought she nuzzled them all. "Where are we?"

"Thunderclan camp," said the Thunderclan leader. "Jayfeather should be here with herbs and treat you."

Raven brought a purr to her throat, "Thank you so much. Ravenpaw said that Thunderclan could be friendly." Her purr stopped instead a look full of grief. She stood up, "Okay, I can't just sit and do nothing."

A growling cat pushed through the crowding cats, "Get out of here! I can't help this cat if she's crowded." Jay pulled the kits away from their mother and the curious onlookers left the nursery. "Eat this. Thyme should help calm you down. Poppy seed will help you rest and relax." Raven ate them, not having any thought about poison. She knew these herbs from her own experience.

Bramblestar said, "Cinderheart, could you leave? Daisy too. I want to talk to them alone. Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, you can stay."

The two mates looked at each other puzzled. The leader asked, "Why are you here?"

Raven was the first to answer, "We came because Starclan urged us to come. They said that Thunderclan needed help."

Jayfeather asked, "What are your and your kits' names?"

The look-alike of Ravenpaw answered, "I'm Jay, my mate is Raven. Our kits are Hawk, Robin, Crow, Finch, and Eagle."

Bramblestar muttered, "All bird names…" He glanced at his deputy who nodded. "You were sent by Starclan? We were told that someone would come out of our clan that wasn't Firestar's kin."

Raven looked at them, a little mystified to meet such good friends of Ravenpaw and confused because she didn't believe in Starclan like Jay. She only went to be with him and save his fur. She tried to stay awake, but she fell asleep. Her mate licked her ear before she fell asleep fully.

Chapter 3: Adjustment

Raven learned that Bramblestar invited them to be apart of Thunderclan forever, receiving the news from her mate. Raven like this clan stuff. They followed an honorable code, which she always wanted to be apart of. Not only that, but it was very easy to make friends in a clan. Jay and Raven were considered to be apprentices, changing their names to Ravenpaw and Jaypaw, even if they were old enough to be considered younger warriors. The kits' names were changed to Hawkkit, Robinkit, Crowkit, Finchkit, and Eaglekit. Raven loved the clan life. She knew that it would be hard at times, but so far she enjoyed it, even caring for the elders.

She didn't have time to be trained like her mate. Jaypaw was close to becoming a warrior already because he had experience from the journey to Thunderclan. Ravenpaw, on the other hand, was stuck in camp, caring for her kits and elders. She didn't sleep in the apprentice's den because of this, being separated from her mate because of this.

One day, she was caring for the elders, having help from her three moon old kits.

"Crowkit, Hawkkit, bring me the dirty moss. Eaglekit, Robinkit, Finchkit, you can bring fresh-kill for the elders, and if you ask nicely, you could be able to take a bite or two." They were busy. Crowkit and Hawkkit pushed the dirty moss into a bundle near Ravenpaw while she took the ticks out of the elders.

Purdy stretched, "You don't fight, but I think you deserve to be a warrior. You've trained your kits well, and that's a pretty hard task to do with five kits."

Ravenpaw's ears burned with embarrassment from having praise from such an interesting cat. "I don't mind. I love helping. Warriors and the warrior code are so honorable."

"If only all the apprentices were like you. Your mate, Jaypaw, hates this job."

Ravenpaw purred, "I made him do it while I was caring for the kits."

The hardworking kits that had rolled the dirty moss cried, "Done!"

"I win! I beat Crowkit today!"

"No, I was done first!" she swatted her littermate playfully.

The three kits brought back a small shrew and a mouse. "Here Purdy and Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm purred, "Thank you, kits." She turned to Ravenpaw, "You have to tell me how you even control kits? You're good with everyone here."

Ravenpaw blinked, "I know. Back at the farm, I was the healer. Jay hunted for me, but I preferred to hunt myself." She gazed into the forest, "I just wish that I could go hunting."

Sandstorm purred, "Well, you'll have to ask Lionblaze. He's your mentor after all, and right now you're keeping the clan sane, and you're probably the only cat that Jayfeather won't snap at. Seriously, you get along with everyone in Thunderclan."

The apprentice-warrior blinked gratefully, "Thank you for the compliment." She told her kits, "Go to the nursery and help Cinderheart with Tabbykit. Play with him or something. I'll be back by sundown. Listen to Cinderheart, understand?"

Hawkkit spoke for all of the kits, "Okay, Ravenpaw!" They scampered into the nursery. She watched them lovingly before getting rid of the dirty moss to retrieve clean moss. She came back with plenty and cleaned them before letting the elders stop sunning themselves.

Ravenpaw walked over to her mentor, "Lionblaze, would you mind if I joined a hunting patrol? I need to get out of camp."

"I don't mind. Join the hunting patrol about to leave with Squirrelflight. She should let you join."

Ravenpaw nodded, grateful that she could finally stretch and relax while she hunted. Squirrelflight sniffed, "There's many prey here. We'll split up. I'll go with Ravenpaw. Blossomfall and Toadstep go to the Shadowclan border. We'll go to the Windclan border. Meet back at camp at sundown.

Almost immediately, Ravenpaw sniffed out a mouse. Once the mouse was in striking range, she pounced and killed it quickly and silently, and even the deputy didn't notice she's caught something already. Knowing the rules of the warrior code, Ravenpaw buried the prey. Squirrelflight went closer to the lake shore, while Ravenpaw was closer to the Windclan border. As she caught a squirrel, she saw a Windclan warrior stiffen.

She took a closer look at the warrior. They stared at each other. She walked over to the warrior, "Hi? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's just...you look so much like my mother."

Ravenpaw blinked, "That's a little weird, don't you think?"

He shook his head, "No, you look exactly like her. Exactly."

"Who are you?"

"Crowfeather."

 _I need to hunt, but he's so fun to talk to._ Ravenpaw scraped the dirt, "My fake father said that I was left behind from a huge group of cats when I was a kit. They named me after him because my mate kept calling me his father's name."

He stiffened. "That's cool, I guess."

Ravenpaw was confused. This cat obviously had a history with Thunderclan. Ravenpaw said, "My name is Ravenpaw."

He muttered to himself, "Like that loner that lived with Barley."

Ravenpaw brightened, "He's my mate's father. I lived with them since I was a kit."

"That's interesting."

"Don't accuse my mate for living in Thunderclan. His father was apart of the clan as an apprentice, anyways."

Crowfeather asked, "You're an apprentice, why do you have a mate?"

Ravenpaw was surprised, then she reminded herself that this was a Windclan cat, not Thunderclan, "Well, we joined a moon ago, so we took the apprentices' name. We already had kits beforehand." Ravenpaw tilted her head to the forest, "I'm glad we talked, but this is my first time out of camp since the first day I got here, so I want to hunt."

"You got in trouble?"

"My kits were young. They needed me to care for them." Ravenpaw told him. Then she flicked her tail as a farewell. She jumped onto a tree, eying a finch. She flung herself at the bird, catching it easily. Proud of her skills, she picked up all of her prey to meet her patrol at sundown. She was the second back. Toadstep was already there.

He sounded impressed, "For not hunting for a moon, I'm surprised you brought three prey." He showed his blackbird and squirrel. This made Ravenpaw more proud that she had caught a mouse, squirrel, and finch.

Blossomfall was next back. She spat out a squirrel, "I hate squirrel fur."

Ravenpaw nodded, "Tell me about it. It gets stuck in your teeth, and bleh…"

"You caught one too! And a mouse and finch. Wow, we have a hunter in our midst, maybe better than Dovewing."

"No way! She brings like five hundred mice back! I can't compete with that!"

They purred in amusement.

"But seriously, don't say that to Dovewing. I don't want to compete with her! She's hard to beat in everything!"

Squirrelflight came back to the camp where the three successful warriors were talking. She looked at Ravenpaw, eyes narrowed. _Did I do something wrong?_ Ravenpaw followed the deputy and they all dropped their fresh-kill at the pile. Jayfeather was staring right at Ravenpaw. Knowing that he could sense emotion and thoughts, it was useless hiding things from him. She walked over to him.

He muttered, "Squirrelflight saw you talking to Crowfeather."

"How did you know?"

"She was my mother. I can hear her thoughts."

Ravenpaw was in awe. These cats were amazing, "Why shouldn't I talk to him?"

Jayfeather mumbled, grumpy, "He's my father. Leafpool's my mother. They loved each other. He caused enough trouble and now he's doing it again."

"Well, he seems friendly."

"You must remind him of his sister. I heard Bramblestar's thoughts when he came in a moon ago."

Ravenpaw blinked, silently thanking him.

"Your welcome, flea-brain."

A purr rose out of Ravenpaw's throat and she arrived at the nursery. She was tackled by all five of her kits.

"Woah, woah, woah! You're all getting a little big, don't you think? Don't kill me!"

They backed away, apologizing to their mother. Hawkkit exclaimed, "Guess what, Ravenpaw! Jaypaw's becoming a warrior! Tonight!"

 _Already?_ Ravenpaw couldn't help a flash of envy go through her. She wanted to be a warrior, but she had to prove it. She understood now all the looks of suspicion she received from her clanmates, and the leader. They thought she was Windclan warrior brought to life.

Her tail lashed in annoyance, but the kits just stared at her a little scared. Ravenpaw sighed, "Sorry, precious. I'm a little annoyed that I missed a shrew today, that's all." she lied. She didn't want her kits to worry about her.

She guided her kits out the nursery and into the clearing in the middle of the camp. Ravenpaw looked at her mate, as he was talking to a she-cat excitedly. _Dovewing! Is he ignoring me and the kits? He's ditching me for that she-cat!_ She took a deep breath. _He's just excited. Dovewing helped him hunt better. Don't jump to conclusions._

Her mate saw Ravenpaw and he walked over there, "You know, you're adorable when you're jealous."

"I hate you," the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed.

"I love you too. Now, I can't wait for you to become a full-fledged warrior!"

Ravenpaw sniffed, "Yeah, sure. I found out why people don't really talk to me unless I speak first."

The concern in his eyes were unmistakable.

"They think I'm a Windclan warrior brought to life. Crowfeather's sister from Windclan. He also lied to me, saying I looked like his mother, but actually, it was his dead sister." She spat, angrily.

"Calm down, Ravenpaw. Lionblaze and the elders certainly trust you. So does Cinderheart and Jayfeather, not to mention Blossomfall and Toadstep. And other warriors have respect for you. You're taking on apprentice and queen duties. You're a busy kitty." He tried to cheer her up.

"I know. I finally got to hunt today! I hope Lionblaze takes me out later for battle practice or something. He has to assess me."

Jaypaw licked his mate's ear, "It's fine, Ravenpaw. I bet he will, now that the kits are older and easier to handle. Once I become a warrior, I'll spend time with them, so that you can be assessed by Lionblaze."

Ravenpaw breathed in and out. It was nice having Jaypaw. He was supportive, loved her, and didn't think of her as weak unlike many cats they ran into on the tedious journey. "I still hate you."

Jaypaw sighed, "You know, you could just say 'I love you' like any normal she-cat."

"Excuse me! I'm not normal! I'm Ravenpaw of Thunderclan."

"The ceremony is about to start." He said, purring.

Bramblestar sat on the high rock to do the sacred warrior ceremony. He began, "Jaypaw, step forward." Jaypaw did just that. "Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan with your life?"

"Yes, I do." Jaypaw answered.

"Then by the power of Starclan, your name from this day forward will be Jaywing. Starclan honors your intelligence and strength." The leader and Ravenpaw's mate touched noses. He came back down and joined Ravenpaw.

Jaywing purred, "See, now you know how it's done! I'm doing vigil tonight." He was quiet and made his way towards the entrance and took Graystripe and Whitewing's place.

Ravenpaw sighed. _How long will it take for me? I have kits...and the clan doesn't trust me yet._ The fur on her spine started to bristle with determination. She was determined to become a warrior, and be trusted by her clanmates. She would give her life if she needed to, to protect them.

Chapter 4: Battle on the Moor

Ravenpaw awoke late in the morning. Careful to not awaken her kits, she started to leave the room.

"Ravenpaw?" whispered Crowkit, "Do you have to go?"

"I'm needed on a border patrol. I'll be here later. Tell your littermates to listen to Cinderheart and if not, there's a glare and a cuff on the ear coming their way." Ravenpaw left the den unbothered. She scampered to the border patrol with Windclan.

This was an opportunity more than anything. He patrol had Bramblestar, Jaywing, and Lionblaze. Her mentor and clan leader was on it. She didn't plan to use it to her advantage because the golden tom hadn't had time to assess her battling and hunting skills.

It had been two whole moons since her mate had gotten his warrior name. Ravenpaw's jealousy had left her. This was her life, and she was more determined to become a warrior than anything in her life.

As they finally arrived at the border, Ravenpaw and Jaywing marked the borders.

Before Ravenpaw knew what was going on, she heard a yowl, "Windclan attack!"

Lionblaze was in more danger now than before. The three that saved the clans still had their power, but it was weakened. Lionblaze could be injured badly, but could never die. She smelled a familiar scent about to attack her.

A shadow loomed over her before it would crush her. Ravenpaw was quick. Using her speed to her advantage, she bolted to the moor, where more Windclan cats were waiting to join in on the fight.

Most Windclan cats were surprised by Ravenpaw's speed, but gave chase anyways. She heard the thud of the Windclan cats as they tried to pounce on her. She used this to her advantage. She turned back to her own territory and ran up a tree. The cat following her weren't as good at that and smashed into the truck, becoming unconscious.

She purred, then saw that the last Windclan cat hadn't been hurt at all. She leapt up onto the trees. Ravenpaw hissed, "You'd better get out of the trees if you know what's good for you!"

Attacking with full force, Ravenpaw knocked the dark gray she-cat out of the trees. Feeling guilty almost immediately, she jumped down to loosen the she-cat's fall. She didn't want to kill a cat, or cripple them for that matter. Jumping down a few branches in order to catch the falling she-cat was nothing because what would happen next was the worst thing that had ever happened to Ravenpaw.

She missed.

The cat fell down, but hitting so many branches on the way down loosened her fall, and she landed on a Windclan cat. She rushed down to the cat. The tom she had landed on was fine. The she-cat however was not. The gray cat was dead. The tom underneath her hissed, "You killed Ashfoot! You killed my mother!"

It was Crowfeather.

Many cats overheard that. Thinking over the battle, they fled back to the moor.

Bramblestar walked over to Ravenpaw, who was staring in shock at what she just did. The leader said, "It was an accident. Ashfoot shouldn't have climbed the tree. She should have known Thunderclan had the advantage. It's not your fault."

Ravenpaw's head spun in circles, "I killed a cat...I killed a cat…" Repeating it over and over. The apprentice sniffed Ashfoot more carefully. "I killed the Windclan deputy…"

Jaywing rushed over to her and licked her ear, "Ravenpaw, it's not your fault. For all you know, she could have killed you instead."

"I know. We've fought so many rogues, but I never…" she trailed off.

"Many warriors kill, Ravenpaw. Sometimes you don't have a choice."

"It feels like I'm Tigerstar," she whispered, "I killed an innocent cat."

Jaywing was angry, that was unlike him, "Ravenpaw, look, it was live or die. You chose to live. Don't beat yourself over it. Remember when I accidentally killed that loner?"

Ravenpaw nodded.

Jaywing insisted, "This is the same situation, except different cat, different reason."

The apprentice nodded, "Thank you." She rubbed against Jaywing. The other cats had left these two lovebirds alone, except for Squirrelflight.

Once they had parted, Squirrelflight walked next to Ravenpaw, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't beat yourself over it. Bramblestar had to kill his own kin to protect our leader, Firestar once."

"What!"

Her eyes darkened, "Hawkfrost and Bramblestar had the same father, Tigerstar."

Ravenpaw was absolutely shocked, "But they're so different? Bramblestar is nothing like Tigerstar!"

"Yes, but Hawkfrost was. He and Tigerstar started to visit Bramblestar in his dreams. Bramblestar wanted to become leader, but he didn't want to kill Firestar. Mind, he was just made deputy and he was around Jaywing's age."

"That must have been a hard decision. Picking what you wanted, or picking your clan leader."

"Don't repeat this conversation to anyone. You're the only one except for a few other warriors in Thunderclan that know about this." She winked, "I'll get you a good word. Maybe you'll become a warrior!"

Ravenpaw couldn't believe her ears. The cat that distrusted her the most, was now one of her good friends.

Squirrelflight winked once again, "And maybe the gathering? Don't worry, we'll let Jaywing come if you come."

"That would be great! I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, I'm just worried for my clan. When you're deputy, you have responsibilities like that." Squirrelflight literally flew through the forest with her lightning quick bolt. Ravenpaw was happy, maybe she would receive her warrior name!

Coming back to camp, she was greeted by her five kits. "Ravenpaw!" They tackled her with full force.

Ravenpaw purred, "Silly kits. You're too old to be attack me without killing me."

Crowkit sniffed her, "Ravenpaw! You have a bad scratch!"

Not noticing until her kit noticed it, she looked at the kits in alarm, "Sorry, precious. I need to go to Jayfeather's den. I'll be back when he says I can."

"Can I come? Please!" the mini-Ravenpaw begged, "I want to see the medicine cat's den!"

The other kits begged their mother too. Not being able to resist she gave in, "Alright, but you have to promise to sit still. You can learn in there, and if Jayfeather wants you out, then leave."

They nodded vigorously. They walked to the medicine cat's den where the last patient was being treated. Ravenpaw saw Jaywing stiffen as Jayfeather put the marigold on his torn ear.

Jayfeather sighed once Ravenpaw's mate left the den, "And I thought I was done with patients."

Crowkit said, "Ravenpaw has a scratch on her leg."

"Tell me something I don't know." He muttered. Crowkit looked at the ground, hurt. Ravenpaw licked her kit's ear.

The tortoiseshell kit stayed at the entrance with her littermates while her mother's wounds were taken care of.

Ravenpaw hissed, "Jayfeather, I will literally claw your ears off if you snap at Crowkit again. She's more sensitive and sensible than the others."

He mumbled, "Fine, whatever."

"She also has been pestering me to come in here in the past moon."

"I know what you're about to say. I can't just choose her. There's many more moons that I can choose an apprentice."

Ravenpaw's ears folded. "I'm going to talk to Bramblestar about it anyways. Crowkit was never interested in fighting or hunting. I think this would be the best option for her."

Jayfeather asked, "Have you even asked her? I know what it's like to be forced to do something that she doesn't want to do."

"She's been interested in herbs before we even came to Thunderclan. She knows marigold, catmint, dock, burdock, burdock root, borage, and some others that I've taught her about."

"If you know so much, why don't you become a medicine cat?"

Ravenpaw hissed, "I wouldn't want to anyways. I only know them because I was the healer for the barn. We frequently were raided and Ravenpaw died because of it. They told us to leave, or we would have the same fate as our friends." She rolled her eyes.

Jayfeather muttered, "At least ask Crowkit if she wants to. I don't force cats to do things." He finished treating the gash on Ravenpaw's leg. "I'll think about it if Crowkit asks me."

Ravenpaw purred in amusement, "She's absolutely terrified of you. I think because she knows you're grumpy, and she really wants to learn to be a medicine cat." Her gaze turned more serious, "I know my kits best, and Crowkit has always stayed close to me. I know her as well as my own scent." She left the den, letting her kits pounce on her tail as they crossed the clearing to reach the nursery.

The tired warrior curled up by Cinderheart, "How's Windkit? Is he better?" Windkit had a cold the day before.

"He's better."

"Did my kits behave themselves?"

Cinderheart sighed, "They tried sneaking off to the battle. Crowkit just stayed in the nest, fretting about you and Jaywing. She was so terrified that you would die." She purred, "I know that you wouldn't because you have them to protect."

Ravenpaw guided the kits outside to play their games. "Play out here and don't disturb anyone. Understand?" She didn't wait for an answer and sat back down, exhausted. "I know. I need to talk to Bramblestar about letting Crowkit become a medicine cat. She loves herbs."

"I agree with you. Whenever her littermates fall, she rushes up to them and checks them over like Jayfeather." She purred, amused, "But it looks like a smaller you worrying about your kits."

"I need to speak to him and Jayfeather." She sighed, "I believe that Bramblestar will ask Jayfeather anyways. I'll ask Crowkit while I'm not out in the forest."

The sun was setting. Ravenpaw saw Crowkit worrying about her littermates constantly as they played together. Ravenpaw sat by Crowkit, protectively wrapping her tail around her. The little tortoiseshell looked more relaxed when Ravenpaw came out.

"Ravenpaw, why did we join Thunderclan?"

"Jaywing wanted to. I go wherever he goes." Ravenpaw answered. She saw this as an opportunity to test her, "Crowkit, what are you looking forward to when you become an apprentice?"

Crowkit shivered, "Hunting."

Ravenpaw asked, "Not fighting? Like your littermates?"

"I think fighting is unnecessary. It makes medicine cats work harder."

"Do you want to be a medicine cat?" Ravenpaw let her question pop onto Crowkit.

The young kit looked like she was looking for any signs of anger in her mother's eyes as she answered, "Yes. I do want to become a medicine cat eventually."

Ravenpaw purred, "I knew that you wanted to become one. Do you want to talk to Bramblestar about training with Jayfeather?"

She squeaked, obviously nervous, "What if Jayfeather rejects me?"

"I already told him that I suspected that you wanted to be a healer. He said that if you wanted to become a medicine cat, he would take you on as an apprentice. We just have to go through Bramblestar first."

"Okay." She looked worried when she looked at Ravenpaw straight in the eyes, "What if he says no!"

Ravenpaw sighed, "Crowkit, you must learn to believe in yourself. That is one thing a healer has to know. Believe that you can do it."

Crowkit sat up, proudly, "Okay."

"I'll get Jayfeather. Wait for me at the fresh-kill pile."

The tortoiseshell kit walked to the fresh-kill pile slowly, as if she doubted herself. Ravenpaw went across the clearing to see Jayfeather.

The grumpy medicine cat sighed, "So she did want to become a medicine cat after all."

"We're going to Bramblestar right now."

"You'd better hurry, you're warrior ceremony will start soon."

Ravenpaw looked at him confused, but Jayfeather just stared back. She padded up to her kit. "We'll need to be quick about this." The pair climbed to the leader's den.

Bramblestar already scented them, "Come in. I know you're out there." Crowkit walked behind Ravenpaw nervously.

"Ravenpaw? Why are you here?"

The gaze of Ravenpaw led Bramblestar to the kit at her mother's side. Bramblestar corrected himself, "Why are you both here?"

Ravenpaw answered for the nervous kit, "Crowkit has to tell you something important." She nudged her kit forward. Crowkit couldn't find words to talk. Ravenpaw sighed, speaking in her place, "She wants to become a medicine cat."

Bramblestar looked at the young kit, "She looks like she needs to calm down to me."

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes, about to answer for her kit again, but was interrupted, "I want to become a medicine cat!" The young kit yelled. Ravenpaw didn't look shocked or surprised. She looked proud that her shy kit had finally come out of her shell.

"I need to speak to Jayfeather about this." He answered, calmly.

Ravenpaw stopped him, "Wait, I already told him about what Crowkit wants. He agrees. Not happily, but he agreed."

Bramblestar nodded in acknowledgement. Then he looked at Ravenpaw more closely, "Are you expecting kits?"

Not expecting a question out of nowhere, Ravenpaw answered, a little confused, "I don't think so? Why are you asking?"

"I've seen many cats when they are expecting, and you look like one of them, that's all." Ravenpaw felt dizzy. Everything made sense now. Her fierce fighting, tiredness, dizziness.

"That's a good solution to what I've been feeling recently. I'll ask Jayfeather."

Bramblestar's whiskers twitched. He looked worried, but a little angry too. There was something going on that no one in the clan knew about that the leader was thinking about. Ravenpaw just walked down the rocky slope and finally arrived at the medicine cat's den. "Jayfeather?"

"What? Back here to tell me news that I already know of?" he looked grumpy.

Ravenpaw looked a little offended, then she brushed it off, "I'm not entirely sure yet, but Bramblestar said that I looked like I was expecting kits."

Jayfeather didn't hesitate to feel the she-cat's stomach. He nodded, "You're expecting kits, that's for sure. I estimate 5 or 6."

"What? Again? It's almost leaf-bare and the clan won't be able to support me."

His whisker twitched like he was amused, "The clan will survive. We survived on three small shrews in the winter for a whole day before."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. She knew that clans followed the honorable warrior code. The only thing that Ravenpaw wanted for herself was to lead a clan, and by the looks of it, no cat trusts her, Thunderclan or the other clans.

Bramblestar yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting." A few cats joined them at the rock, but most of the clan was still there. He said, "As many of you know, Ravenpaw fought bravely at the battle with Windclan." There was a flash of sadness in his eyes. _Was that my imagination? Nevermind…_ Ravenpaw thought.

"For that brave act, tonight, Ravenpaw will receive her warrior name." She looked at Ravenpaw expectantly, "Ravenpaw, step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do."

"From this day forward, you will be known as Ravenclaw. Starclan honors your speed and intelligence."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The new warrior burst will joy as many cats came to speak with her, even the cats that had been suspicious of her before. She saw Bramblestar and Jayfeather speaking. During the conversation, Bramblestar looked down at Ravenclaw, his eyes narrowed. _Did I do something wrong?_

The crowd parted as Bramblestar ended the ceremony, "As tradition holds, Ravenclaw will guard the camp silently the whole night." Some cats noticed that Ravenclaw was expecting kits. She didn't expect so many she-cats to notice.

Her kits rushed up to her. Hawkkit asked, "Is it true? You're having kits again?"

"Yes, I am. You'll have more brothers and sisters to care for."

They all purred. Ravenclaw looked at the leader. No cat had moved yet. Bramblestar announced, "Today I have another ceremony to perform. Hawkkit, Crowkit, Finchkit, Eaglekit, and Robinkit step forward."

Ravenclaw saw the excited look in the kits' eyes as they did. Jaywing padded over to his mate, proudly.

"Hawkkit, step forward. From this day forward, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze."

Lionblaze's eyes flashed a surprised look, then he flashed Ravenclaw a determined gaze. Ravenclaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

"Finchkit, step forward. From this day forward, you will be known as Finchpaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight." Bramblestar continued.

They whispered to each other before Squirrelflight stared at Ravenclaw, telling Finchkit's mother that she knew that she would apprentice him.

"Eaglekit, step forward." He continued, surprising many cats why he wasn't bored yet. "From this day forward you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing."

This time, Jaywing was the one relieved that he knew their mentor.

Bramblestar said, still not giving any sign of annoyance or boredom, "Robinkit, step forward. From this day forward you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudpelt." He continued, "Crowkit, please step forward." There was many surprised looks, as Crowkit wasn't as well-known because she was so shy. "From this day forward, you will be known as Crowpaw. You mentor will be Jayfeather."

Many cats looked very surprised and very confused. Someone whispered, "Crowpaw must have bees in her brain. Who'd want to be Jayfeather's apprentice?"

Ravenclaw was tempted to scratch the cat's face, but instead turned around and hissed, "You'd better stop talking about my kit that way, or I'll have you dead."

They shut up and didn't say a word. By a flick of his tail, Bramblestar dismissed his clan. He looked at Ravenclaw expectantly. She sighed as she walked to the entrance to guard on her own while everyone slept soundly.

She watched her kits become separated into their nests and Crowpaw dragging some fresh bedding to sleep inside the medicine cat's den with her mentor.

Chapter 5: Bravery

Ravenclaw awoke in the morning, once again in the nursery. Her kits were due in a moon, but her first litter were coming along nicely. Crowpaw already knew all the herbs well and was accepted by Starclan. Her other kits were all over the place. Robinpaw and Hawkpaw enjoyed taking care of the elders, having plenty of practice with their mother.

Being alone with Cinderheart, who was about to leave the nursery, was hard. Daisy was in the nursery frequently, but she was getting a cough, so she had left the nursery so that Windkit wouldn't catch a cold.

"Look, Cinderheart! Watch what I can do!" Windkit squealed in excitement.

Ravenclaw couldn't help but envy Bramblestar. He had responsibilities, yes, but he also was able to have a close relationship with everyone in the clan without interrupting training or hunting.

The tortoiseshell stretched, "I'll be back later, Cinderheart. I'm going to take a walk."

Cinderheart nodded in acknowledgement. Ravenclaw took a walk around the Windclan border. It was silly, but it reminded her of the barn. There were moors around it, so the wind was nice, and the closest she could get to the moor was at the stream.

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw a threatening familiar face. _Crowfeather! He's glaring at me, and he looks like he's gonna explode!_ Before the queen could run, the quick Windclan warrior, attacked Ravenclaw. Trying her best while she was expecting kits, she bit Crowfeather's shoulder, making him back up in pain.

The Windclan warrior was about to attack again, but was intercepted by a familiar pelt. _Jaywing!_ Not feeling as scared anymore, she tried to get up from her awkward position. Jaywing caused the Windclan warrior to retreat.

"Jaywing! That was ama-" she stopped talking when Jaywing toppled over to collapse. Ravenclaw's heart pounded. "Jaywing! Talk to me...Jaywing…" Her words turned into a sob.

The love of her life opened his eyes, "Ravenclaw, don't mourn for me. I wanted to protect you."

"You can't leave me! What about the kits? Our kits? The unborn kits…"

"It's okay. I'd rather die knowing I saved your life along with others." He was talking about Ravenclaw's kits not born into the cruel world. "Bramblestar told me...he couldn't support you. I would feed you, help you, but now...I'm afraid he'll have no choice but to...kick you out of Thunderclan."

Ravenclaw sobbed more, "I don't care."

Jaywing's gaze softened, "I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you and our kits, then we'll be a happy family." Ravenclaw knew he was talking about when he joined Starclan.

"I'll bring you back home. I promise. You'll be remembered, Jaywing. I-I love you."

The look that Jaywing gave her, felt like Ravenclaw was about to lose her own life along with him, "I hate you too."

Ravenclaw sobbed, "You used my line, stupid furball. I won't forgive you for that…"

Her ears perked up as she heard a bush rustle. Squirrelflight came out of it, "Ravenclaw? There's search parties looking for you." She saw Jaywing on the ground. "What happened?"

Ravenclaw felt dazed and dizzy as she told her friend what had happened, "Jaywing saved me from Crowfeather. He joined Starclan…" The grief in Ravenclaw's eyes were enough for Squirrelflight.

"I lost my father, but losing your mate is worse, especially when you're due for kits." Squirrelflight looked at her, her eyes full of grief, but her eyes also gave away her worry.

Ravenclaw rasped, "I know. Jaywing told me that your clan couldn't support me when I give birth to these kits."

Squirrelflight looked somewhat relieved, "I'm sorry. I can't go against my leader's decision, and you haven't brought back enough prey to show us that you'll be able to feed the clan."

"It's too bad that I'm expecting over six kits then. They'll lose their lives along with mine."

"I'm so sorry. I tried to convince him, but we already have Daisy and she doesn't hunt at all. During leaf-bare, we usually go hungry. We can't afford to lose cats with starvation."

Ravenclaw looked sincere, but her eyes were clouded with grief as she spoke, "I understand. Can you help me carry him?"

Squirrelflight nodded.

Once they had made it back to camp, there were shocked cats when they saw the body of Jaywing. Squirrelflight explained to Bramblestar what had happened.

He looked sad, worried, sincere, and sorry all at the same time as he told Ravenclaw to leave. Ravenclaw accepted the news of her banishment with no fear. Cats couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You can't do that!"

"Bramblestar is becoming like Brokenstar!"

Crowpaw was there, listening to the news, shocked by her own leader's words. Her kits also were staring at their leader like he had just invited a fox into the camp. Once the murmuring had died down, Bramblestar sighed, "I'm sorry, Ravenclaw. I would have accepted you fully, but some of my senior warriors do not trust you completely yet, neither do I."

Ravenclaw said, "I know. I learned that you hadn't trusted me when we first met. I looked similar to a well-known Windclan cat, and you thought I was her. So did everyone else." Her gaze rested on her kits, "I'll miss this clan, even if you won't miss me."

"No!"

Everyone turned their gaze on Crowpaw.

"I learned that medicine cats never turn their backs on anyone. Thunderclan has a medicine cat already, and Ravenclaw doesn't! I'm going with her."

Ravenclaw looked at Crowpaw's mentor, looking for any sign of knowing that Crowpaw would do this. He did. She looked down at her kit, "I'll miss you, especially, but I can survive. Jaywing and I have survived for moons together, alone. I can do it again."

Again, a surprising voice said, "You've lived in this clan for too long. It'll be hard going back to your old ways, let alone keep yourself safe when you start kitting!" Robinpaw yelled, "I'm coming with you!"

Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw looked at each other, "We're going too!"

Ravenclaw said fiercely, not wanting to endager her kits, as well as Jaywing's kits, "No. I will not endanger any of my kits' safety."

Eaglepaw shook his head, "So what? I'd rather die knowing that I didn't leave my own mother to die."

Pride swell up in Ravenclaw. Her kits chose her over their own clan. Crowpaw touched her mentor's shoulder before joining her mother at the exit. Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw scampered after her. Robinpaw's energetic bounce followed them.

Ravenclaw's eyes were filled with grief, "Please, give Jaywing a good farewell." The mother and her kits exited the hollow, each having a strong connection with their mother.

Once they were out of Thunderclan territory, Robinpaw asked, "What now?"

Ravenclaw sighed, "I want to go near the Moonpool. I'll feel safer knowing that Starclan is there to watch over us." She glared at Crowpaw, still having some warmth in her eyes, "You caused a rebellion! A medicine cat apprentice caused four apprentices, her mother, and her own self to leave together! I admire your loyalty to me, but I want you to be safe."

Crowpaw argued, "We do too!" The other apprentices agreed.

Ravenclaw groaned, "Now I have you to take care of, again…" Her kits could tell that she was teasing them.

Hawkpaw said, "Eaglepaw! Let's go ahead and see if we can find a shelter for the night!"

"Okay!" and the pair ran off into the forest.

Ravenpaw, worried for their safety said, "Robinpaw, follow them. If they encounter a fox, I want you to tell them to run. All six of us should be able to handle one fox."

The bright red apprentice nodded, and bolted after them. She came back soon, panting, "We found a place! It's hidden and it looks abandoned!"

Picking up the pace, Crowpaw and Ravenpaw made it to where Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw were. Hawkpaw exclaimed, "Look!" He moved some heavy vines to reveal a sanctuary in the mountains. There were holes on the sides, letting sunlight come in. It was a mountain range with a place in the middle with plenty of prey and things.

Robinpaw jumped onto a fallen tree, "I, Robinstar, command you all to bow!"

Ravenclaw shut her mouth with a glare. Ravenstar nodded, approvingly, "It's out of the way, and we can start our own territory here. We aren't traveling because I'm expecting kits and I doubt that they'll be happy leaving the place where they grew up."

Crowpaw interrupted, "Ravenclaw…" She was on the other side of the clearing with two trees that clashed their branches together. Ravenclaw walked over there.

"What is it?"

"Look!"

Another cover-up of vines revealed the Moonpool. It wasn't too far away, but it was enough to be able to see it.

Crowpaw's paws tingled with excitement, "I want to speak with them. I want to know what they think."

Ravenclaw put her tail on her kit's shoulder before Crowpaw scampered off to visit Starclan. The leader of the apprentices was now the mother of them all, "Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, work together to start creating a den with some brambles. Come straight back if you run into any trouble. We'll fight it off together. Robinpaw, Finchpaw, find moss for bedding and while you're at it, explore this place. We need to find a water source. There's a few trees over there, so see if you can find anything. I'll look over here."

Exploring the area where they were going to stay in wasn't hard. The place looked big enough for Thunderclan and maybe a second clan, but everyone would be cramped that way. She smelled a tangy scent as she came across something. _Tansy! That's perfect. There's feverfew over here too. I'd better tell our 'medicine cat' about this._ Ravenclaw purred in amusement. They were basically creating a clan.

Crowpaw called, "Hello?"

Ravenclaw came out of the forest, "What is it, Crowpaw?"

"It's really weird, Ravenclaw. They said that we would start a new clan, Ravenclan."

The mother blinked in surprise, "That's interesting."

Crowpaw nodded, having a sincere look in her eyes, "They said that I'd be the first medicine cat and you'd be the first leader."

Ravenclaw was puzzled, "I can't be a leader."

"You're doing it right now! You've sent us to work." Her ear twitched as Robinpaw and Finchpaw were cleaning out moss and Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw were also working. "They also said ' _ **A Hawk in the night, a Eagle in the light. Raven and Crow would call to their own. Two new prey has left to call a new home.**_ ' That was all they shared with me."

Ravenclaw asked, "What do you think it means?"

Crowpaw looked at the ground, telling her mother she didn't know.

"Hawk….Hawkpaw. It's telling me that Hawkpaw guards us at night. Eaglepaw at day."

"Maybe." Crowpaw was thinking also. " _ **Raven and Crow would call to their own.**_ Maybe it means apprentice medicine cat and deputy?"

Ravenclaw and Crowpaw were puzzled by the last part of the omen. Ravenclaw sighed, "We'll wait. I don't suppose it means that we scare the prey out of our new camp, does it?"

"I don't think so. Sorry, Ravenclaw, I'm going to think about this."

"There's tansy and feverfew in the middle of the left side of the forest."

Her kit looked at Ravenclaw gratefully before going inside it to gather some for the store, now that she didn't have a mentor to tell her to do it.

Ravenclaw heaved. She was tired. She rasped, "Robinpaw, help Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw. Finchpaw, I think that's enough clean moss. Help your sister with the herb store. Thank you."

Finchpaw gave his mother a nervous glance before running into the forest to help her sister.

The queen laid down to rest. She was expecting kits and more tired than anything. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

She awoke to Crowpaw at her side. "What happened while I was asleep?"

"Nothing really. Hawkpaw, Robinpaw, and Eaglepaw are half-done with the nursery. Finchpaw and I went to get more supplies to make the apprentice's den and we're almost finished."

Ravenclaw sat up, "I'll help." She called, "Eaglepaw, come help me with the apprentices. You two finish that den, and Crowpaw, you can explore the inside territory for herbs."

Everyone nodded, working once again. Crowpaw came back with soaked moss. She mumbled, "Break."

Ravenclaw ignored it. She was just sleeping and she needed to contribute somehow. Crowpaw gave her mother a stern glare.

The tortoiseshell queen snapped, "I'm the mother here."

"Yes, and that's why you need water, mouse-brain!"

"You're just like Jayfeather…" mumbled Ravenclaw, "So bossy and grumpy."

Crowpaw rolled her eyes, "I found borage and marigold. Luckily, we won't probably need them for a while. Maybe, borage, if your kits come early." She added for Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw nodded, glad that they have such good herbs already.

"What I'm worried about is Whitecough and Greencough. We don't have any catmint, and I don't think the other clans see us as a clan yet, at least, not until we're ready to be one, which we aren't at all."

They all nodded, agreeing with the medicine cat.

"Starclan said that they would give me my full name once I deliver Ravenclaw's kits. They said I needed to know that before I became a full medicine cat."

Ravenclaw teased, "You'll have to wait a whole moon!"

Crowpaw looked at her mom crossly, "You do too! You'll have to bear through the pain too."

"When will Ravenclan be official?"

Crowpaw stared at her, sincerity in her eyes, "Once you receive your nine lives."

Ravenclaw shifted uncomfortably. Being leader was a huge responsibility and she didn't really want to be leader, but she knew it made sense. She was the only cat that could do it and she was the one choosing everything.

The future leader said, "Once we're done, Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, hunt for all of us, will you? Bring back two or three prey each. Finchpaw, Robinpaw prepare nests. We'll have to wait for the dens for tomorrow. Crowpaw, do whatever you medicine cats do. I'll work on the den while you all do that."

Ravenclaw had the most experience with creating dens. Jaywing and Ravenclaw had spent many two leaf-bares together and they frequently stopped somewhere because it had good hunting. She was the quickest at it, and she might be able to finish the apprentice's den, and it would also be the place where she would sleep for a night.

Robinpaw saw no use setting up nests if the den was basically almost finished, so she helped too, to pick up the pace. Finchpaw did also, but instead worked on the nursery. They needed a place for the kits to grow up safely. Crowpaw joined in too, also working on the nursery.

They were done with the apprentice's den, and Robinpaw put the clean moss into the den.

Ravenclaw scolded, "You didn't do what I asked you to." Her gaze softened, "But you didn't need all that time, anyways…"

Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw came back with five prey, mostly mice and shrews since they were the easiest to catch.

They both took a nap while everyone ate. Ravenclaw said, "I appreciate all your help. I don't know why I even tried to leave you in Thunderclan in the first place. My heart would ache without you."

Only the awake apprentices purred in thanks. Ravenclaw left half of her meal for her two hunters and she went into the den to sleep once again comfortably.

Ravenclaw woke up with a start. _Where am I?_ Then she remembered and sadness struck her heart. This was the fourth sunrise in their new camp. Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw switched places during the night to watch over everyone in the camp while they were still short on cats.

The leader's heart was full of joy and pride. Her kits left her to help her in her new home. She was glad they did, because she was so close to kitting that she could barely stand up. The nursery was finished, and the apprentice's worked on other dens, but that wasn't their first priority anymore.

Crowpaw checked Ravenclaw's stomach every day. Hawkpaw slept through half of the day and woke up to hunt for everyone. Eaglepaw hunted in the morning, and slept in the evening, only waking up for a bite to eat before guarding the camp from unwanted visitors. Finchpaw trained with Robinpaw most of the time with battle moves, learning new techniques that would work when they were assessed by Ravenclaw to receive their warrior name.

Ravenclaw only sat and watched. Their clan was a peaceful little family, and they were actually kin unlike most clans where they treated each other like kin, but usually weren't.

Mid-day, everyone was awake and shared tongues. Sometimes, Ravenclaw assessed them in a battle against one another, claws sheathed, but since she was so close to kitting she didn't dare to even leave the nursery.

Crowpaw was coming into the den. "You might kit today, Ravenclaw." She said, her words were now filled with Starclan's wisdom, "Brambleberry said that was a sign that a queen was close to kitting." She always left a stick, borage, and water near her nest, just in case. Something inside Ravenclaw told her that this was the day.

"Crowpaw, don't leave. I have a feeling that I'm about to kit. Today is the day."

"Alright. I'll get you some fresh-kill. I'll be right back."

Ravenclaw heaved. She knew it was coming, and it was coming now. A spasm of pain filled her body. The queen yowled.

Crowpaw was back without the fresh-kill. She felt the stomach. "The first one is coming." Ravenclaw bit down on the stick, hoping that it wouldn't break. "It's a tom! Cute too!" She yelled, "Robinpaw! I need help!" Crowpaw's sister came in to help. "Lick." She commanded.

Another spasm of pain. "She-cat."

"Tom." Pain.

More pain. "Tom."

Another spasm. "She-cat."

"She-cat. And another she-cat."

Ravenclaw breathed. It was over. The pain was gone. Robinpaw was licking the kits to keep them warm while their mother was in pain.

The seven kits rushed to their mother's stomach wanting the milk. Crowpaw handed the borage to her mother, who ate it quickly. If she wanted to keep all these kits alive, she needed to feed them enough first.

She named them, one by one, even before they opened their eyes, "Birchkit, Oakkit, Pinekit, Branchkit, Leafkit, Barkkit, and Willowkit. All named after trees or apart of a tree."

Robinpaw purred, "They're beautiful names, Ravenclaw. You named us after birds. What's next, you gonna name your next litter after predators?" There was a tease in her eye, but Ravenclaw knew that if she had kits, it wouldn't be with Jaywing, her first and only love.

Crowpaw said, "We'd better leave them be. Tell the news to our littermates! We'll probably be warriors by the time that they become apprentices. C'mon!" Ravenclaw watched her timid kit now become so friendly and loving, but she wondered how long she would be.

Chapter 6: Kittypets

It had been three moons since she kitted Birchkit, Oakkit, Pinekit, Willowkit, Branchkit, Leafkit, and Barkkit. They all were playing in the clearing. Robinpaw and Finchpaw had finished the warrior's den, and just started on the leader's den, which they had planned to put on top of a small hill that overlooked the camp. Ravenclaw insisted to put it by the warrior's den, but she gave into their plan because they were in charge of the dens.

Of course, every cat hunted and guarded the camp at night now. Ravenclaw tried to make the sanctuary more like a clan home then anything. All the prey in the hidden camp fled to the outside. They were still hunted down, but they knew that it was safer than living right next to their predators.

They frequently did border patrol now, letting Shadowclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan know that they own territory.

"Everyone, I have a little announcement to make." Everyone was up and waiting for their leader to make the announcement on the mound of dirt where her den was slowly being built up, "As you know, I've been seeing where we should end our territory near Shadowclan. I have been looking and I found a perfect place." She glanced at Crowpaw, now Crowheart, "We have found Catmint. We will claim territory about five fox-lengths away from the twoleg nest into the forest. We do not want them to know we exist so stay in the forest."

Every cat murmured in agreement. The kits were still playing with the moss, "Robinpaw, Finchpaw, you will come with me. It's been a while since I've had time with you two. Everyone else, hunt, eat, take care of the camp and the kits. Crowheart, it's your turn to clean out the bedding."

Crowheart muttered, "Aw… I'll get right to it, oh, leader Ravenclaw."

Ravenclaw purred in amusement, "You can stop teasing me. Try your kin." Ravenclaw pointed at the kits playing together.

The patrol set out. A twig snapped.

"Robinpaw did it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Ravenclaw hissed, "Finchpaw, you did it. I know your footsteps when I hear it. Now be quiet, we're on territory that only I've explored once or twice. There might be kittypets and rogues."

A grey tabby gazed into the forest. _I want to leave my housefolk so badly, but they are so kind. I don't want to hurt them._ A small rustle in the bushes told the grey tabby someone was in the forest. Instead of running inside, the tabby decided to take a few steps forward, closer to the trees. He sniffed. _Two she-cats and a tom._ He jumped into the bush.

A tortoiseshell she-cat hissed. The tom growled. The other she-cat hissed also. The last she-cat however was so beautiful. No cat he'd ever seen was that pretty.

The leader-like cat hissed, "Why do you dare enter the forest, kittypet?"

He snorted, "Kittypet? What's that?"

"A twoleg pet."

"You mean housefolk? Oh, well, they aren't that ba-"

She hissed, "Quiet."

He asked, curiously, "So are you a group of rogues, or strays? Maybe those clan cats?"

The three cats froze, "You know of them?"

"Oh, sure, they frightened off the neighborhood cats. They ran away like a bunch of cowards." He purred, obviously delighted. He asked suddenly, "Why are you here? Are you one of the clan cats? Rogues? What?"

"I am Ravenclaw, leader of Ravenclan."

The grey tom looked confused, "That isn't Shadowclan or Thunderclan!"

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, "We were given permission to start a new clan from Starclan."

"Those spirits. Cool, I guess."

The pretty she-cat whispered in Ravenclaw's ear. Ravenclaw hissed, "He's a kittypet."

He cleaned his ears, waiting for whatever they were about to say.

"Fine. Only because you have more logic than you realize."

"Why did you jump into the woods?"

He blinked. "I've always wanted to be in one of those clan things but they never come by here anymore."

The pretty she-cat asked, "What's your name, kittypet?"

"Thunder. My brother Lightning is hiding in the garden. He's so scared of wild cats."

Ravenclaw and the two other cats shared a knowing look. Ravenclaw asked, "How would you and your brother wherever he is join our clan? You'll learn our code and learn how to hunt and fight for yourselves."

Thunder paused, "Wait a second, Miss Ravenclaw, I'd better drag Lightning out of the garden." The grey tabby dragged a golden tabby to the forest.

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Lightning muttered, angrily. "You know how I am with wild cats."

"But they're so nice! Look at them, and they barely even have a scratch."

Ravenclaw hissed, "We can smell your fear scent."

Lightning looked terrified, "They just hissed at us!"

"We don't trust strangers easily," the tom said, "She was once a rogue."

"Really?" Thunder asked, excitedly. "How was it?" He couldn't help but be jealous of the tom. He was touching the pretty she-cat's shoulder protectively. "Can we please join your clan! Please! Lightning might not do much, but he can do errands and stuff."

Thunder looked at his littermate. He was absolutely terrified, but he had enough courage to say, "I'll go, but only because Thunder's the only family I got."

Ravenclaw looked pleased. "Fine, then. Come with me to our camp. Robinpaw and Finchpaw will explain our clan and clan's customs."

The pretty she-cat sighed, "But Finchpaw's so annoying! He's so protective!"

"Robinpaw. Now." Ravenclaw glared. Thunder was about to flinch away. She had a powerful gaze for a she-cat. She seemed to be able to control the cats with words, not claws.

The tom sighed, "Fine. I'm Finchpaw, Ravenclaw's son."

"I'm her daughter, Robinpaw."

Relief rushed over Thunder. They weren't mates after all. Thunder asked, "So what's your mother like?"

Robinpaw sighed, "Bossy! But she's the only authority we have right now, so I guess it has to be okay. My whole clan is kits of Ravenclaw."

Thunder was puzzled, "There'll be ten cats? Only?"

"No! There's about fifteen cats. Seven are from Ravenclaw's newest litter. The rest of us are from another litter."

Thunder listened to every word that Robinpaw said. Her voice was beautiful too. She explained all clan customs and everything they needed to know. He tried to remember every word of it.

Ravenclaw stopped.

"What's wrong?" Robinpaw asked, quietly.

"Fox. Near our camp." She growled.

"Motherly instinct coming in three, two, one." Robinpaw sighed. Ravenclaw lunged herself at the fox. She was bitten by it, and before Thunder knew what was going on, Robinpaw and Finchpaw attacked the fox from behind, injuring it's hind leg.

The fox, distracted by the younger cats, turned around, giving Ravenclaw a clean blow at its shoulder, making the fox limp away.

"Are you okay, Ravenclaw?" Robinpaw asked, obviously worried.

Thunder's heart pounded faster. She was even sweet! Lightning flashed him a knowing look. Thunder growled at him, letting him know not to mess up anything. His littermate backed up a step, letting Thunder know that he understood.

Finchpaw said, "Robinpaw, help her, I'll go ahead to tell Crowheart that she'll need herbs."

The two littermates looked at each other confused, then Thunder remembered, "She's the medicine cat."

"Oh." Lightning muttered, "I'm a mouse-brain."  
"Yes, yes, you are."

"Why you-"  
He was cut off by Ravenclaw's whimper. The leader of their clan was hurting it seemed. The four cats made it to a mountain. Robinpaw and Ravenclaw went through it without thinking twice about it. Thunder and Lightning followed, not really knowing what to do.

"Ravenclaw!" screamed a bunch of little kits. "Are you okay?"

The leader's hostile side was all gone now, "I'm fine, little ones. Go and keep on playing." She looked at them, filled with love in her eyes.

Lightning looked stunned. The suspicious leader from before was gone. Robinpaw squealed, "C'mon, Finchpaw! Let's go play with Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw before they start to take their nap!"

Finchpaw followed the bouncing she-cat to two other apprentices. Thunder was astounded. This she-cat had energy, self-control, compassion, and was easy to talk to, not to mention her fur, eyes, and voice.

Ravenclaw growled, "Come with me, Thunder. Lightning, you can join them." The yellow tabby was relieved and went to sit by the group of young cats.

Thunder was a little frightened.

Ravenclaw purred in amusement, "Honestly, your fear-scent should be gone by now." She followed another tortoiseshell with the same hazel eyes and the same coat. They looked exactly like each other. They entered a hollow fallen oak tree.

The leader sat down on some moss, "Thank you, Crowheart." He sat down too, not knowing what was about to happen. "Listen here, Thunder." She looked a little hostile, but it was more of protective hostile than suspicious hostile.

He gulped.

"I know those looks you threw at Robinpaw."

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me. There are a few border line rules in a clan. An apprentice cannot have a mate until the two lovers both become warriors. You're an apprentice and she's an apprentice, so don't think about it now."

Thunder asked, curious, "How did you know so fast?"

Grief filled the leader's eyes, "My mate looked at me the same way when we first looked at each other."

"Where is he?"

"He's hunting with Starclan, our ancestors." She flashed him a look of knowing. "I didn't believe in Starclan at first, but the medicine cat became one of my closest friends in Thunderclan."

Thunder couldn't believe his ears. She was in Thunderclan? She was leader of Ravenclan.

Ravenclaw meowed, amused, "They kicked me out because they couldn't support me and my unborn kits." Her ears flicked to the playing kits. "My first litter cared about me still. Crowheart was so shy back then. I could barely even believe that she spoke out that she was going with me, to be able to deliver my kits.

"My other kits followed along. That was only four moons ago, yet it seems like it's been many more than that. Later Crowheart received a message from Starclan. We would create our own clan, and once my first litter becomes warriors, I'll receive my nine lives." Her eyes closed.

Thunder asked, "Nine lives? How?"

"They are granted by Starclan. You will understand in time what Starclan is to us. I, myself, doubted Starclan existed. Jaywing always believed…"

Thunder was still curious, "Who's that? Jaywing?"

Ravenclaw muttered, "You'll know eventually anyways. He's the father of all my kits. My mate that went to Starclan."

Thunder apologized, "I'm sorry, uh,"

"You can call me Ravenclaw. Don't treat me differently, unless you really want Robinpaw as your mate." He saw a teasing look in her eyes. "Go. Crowheart, you can give me the poppy seeds before the pain kills me." She glared at her, lovingly, lapping up two poppy seeds.

Thunder looked at the camp that looked so incomplete. Maybe this 'Starclan' sent them here for more than one reason. The cats here knew more than they were saying.

Chapter 7: Leader at Last

Ravenclaw awoke in her nest in her den. Seeing the sun come up, she washed herself before coming out of her den. The newcomers, Thunder and Lightning, were certainly happy here. They were doing well in training, despite their origins. She knew that Robinpaw had a crush on Thunder. _Jaywing..._

Today was a special day. "All who can catch a mouse gather here for a clan meeting!" She yelled.

Everyone was surprised, but sat down anyways, waiting for what was about to happen. Ravenclaw said, proudly, "Yesterday, as you all know, I checked on your progress. I'm happy to announce that we will have new warriors." She looked at her four kits, and glancing at her medicine cat, who was happy for them. "Robinpaw, step forward. I have watched your skills with interest, and I'm proud to say that from this point on, you will be known as Robinfall."

A amused murmur came from her other apprentices. Robinfall had fallen out of a tree, and was confined to the medicine den for a half moon.

"Starclan honors your speed and tree-climbing skills." There was another purr of amusement from her littermates. "Finchpaw, step forward. I have once again, watched a cat's skills with interest. From this day forward, you will be known as Finchwing. Starclan honors your strength and compassion."

Ravenclaw continued, "Hawkpaw, step forward." The proud tom stepped forward. "I watched your training and hunting with interest. From this day forward, you will be known as Hawkclaw. We honor your hunting skills and loyalty to Ravenclan."

The leader rolled her eyes, teasing the last apprentice, "Eaglepaw," she sighs, "Step forward. Of course, I watched your training with interest. From this day forward, you will be known as Eaglefeather. Starclan honors your senses and passion."

She paused to let the small clan cheer. Then continued, "As our tradition will start, all four of your will guard our two entrances in silence. Two warriors on each side of the camp, but it isn't night at all, so you will be able to hunt and lead a patrol like a true warrior."

Ravenclaw meowed, "Like now, I want Robinfall to lead a patrol on the Thunderclan / Shadowclan border. I will let you choose one more warrior and an apprentice. Hawkclaw, you'll lead a patrol. Pick a warrior and take the other apprentice. I will stay in camp."

The leader hoped that she was making a good decision. She yowled to the border, "And bring back at least one prey from our territory!" The patrol leaders flicked their tail in acknowledgement. Of course, Robinfall picked Finchwing and Thunder. Hawkclaw picked Eaglefeather and Lightning. The kits played once more, almost five moons old then. When the sun goes down and all cats are back in camp, Ravenclaw would visit the Moonpool to receive nine lives.

Crowheart walked up the hill, "Don't worry, Ravenclaw. The only scary thing in Starclan is Yellowfang, and she just a bag of bones." She purred, trying to comfort Ravenclaw.

"Tonight, I'll be Ravenstar. In two sunrises, it'll be the gathering. Starclan will tell the other clans, right?"

"They should, but I doubt Starclan will tell them who is the leader of the clan. They like keeping things a mystery."

The leader's tail rested on her medicine cat's shoulder, "I keep forgetting you're my medicine cat, Crowheart. I need to think of who will be deputy for now. I'll be in my den. Yowl if someone needs help.

Ravenclaw rested in her nest. _There are only four choices. Robinfall, Hawkclaw, Finchwing, and Eaglefeather. I know my decision already. There is only one cat that I believe would be perfect to be the next leader of Ravenclan. Too bad I'll have to announce it not exactly at moon high. I have to be with Starclan then._ Ravenclaw's whiskers twitched nervously. _Hopefully, they'll give me the nine lives._

Taking a small nap, her thoughts disappeared for only a moment. More worries would come sooner or later. Better to sleep now than not sleep at all because you're so worried.

She woke up. The sun was about to go down. The patrols would be back, and the apprentices would have hunted. She groomed herself once again before going out of her den.

Every cat was eating, then looked at the leader.

Ravenclaw said, "I must appoint a deputy."

All the warriors received her attention.

"I say these words before Starclan, that they may approve of my choice. The new deputy will be Finchwing."

Shocked murmurs were spread. Finchwing said, "I thought that you'd pick Robinfall. She did lead the patrol."

Ravenclaw's gaze rested on her kit, "I chose you because you understand the dangers around us. You understand what has to be done and what doesn't. You have the most sensible brain around here except for Crowheart. I entrust the role similar to a leader while I leave for the moonpool."

Thunder took a sigh of relief, "You're a natural leader, but Ravenclaw's right. You don't think of the dangers of the forest. You just do what you think is right, without thoroughly thinking it over."

Robinfall nodded, "I'll have my chance eventually. Hopefully not, because I don't want either of them to pass away."

Ravenclaw's gaze rested on every cat in the camp before the medicine cat and leader made their way to the moonpool. The snow outside made it surprising how the moonpool wasn't frozen and instead a strange cold feeling.

"Drink from the pool." Crowheart muttered to Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw did, and as she opened her eyes, she saw nine cats standing in front of her. Her heart ached, "Jaywing! Ravenpaw! Barley! Sandstorm?" She did not recognize everyone else in the hollow, but she knew that they were important.

"Ravenclaw, we'd hoped you'd be here soon." the flame-colored pelted tom said, calmly.

"I am honored to be here."

The orange-flamed tom said, "I am Firestar." He said before touching noses with Ravenclaw, "I'm giving you the life of nobility." A bolt of compassion and understanding ripped through Ravenclaw.

Ravenpaw touched noses with her next, "I am giving you the life of acceptance." Another bolt went through Ravenclaw. There was heartache, suffering, and pain. It ended with a calmness.

Barley touched noses with her, "I am giving you the life of perceptiveness." A bolt of protection ran through her, stinging the tips of her ears, tail, nose, and toes.

Sandstorm walked up to her, "I am giving you the life of humor." A bolt of pain rushed through her. It was like losing Jaywing again. The pain started to ease, and the sensation on the tip of her toes to the tip of her tail felt absolutely nicer than the beginning.

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward to touch noses with Ravenclaw, "I am Bluestar, the leader before Firestar. I am giving you the life of faith and certainty." A bolt of horrible feelings overcame Ravenclaw. She felt faithless, disloyal, and everything Ravenclaw never wanted to be, yet at the end, there was a strange calmness.

Jaywing walked up to her and touched his nose against hers. Ravenclaw gasped painfully, "Jaywing…" Her mate looked at her full of love.

"I am giving you the life of love, trust, and courage." This one wasn't as painful at the beginning. There was love all around her. There was a sense of calmness, but the pain was not going away. Ravenclaw realized this was the last moments of his life.

A grey she-cat rasped, "I am Ashfoot. I am giving you the life of forgiveness and compassion."

Ravenclaw asked, "Will you forgive me?" Not forgetting the pain she caused the kin of this cat.

No words were needed. The look in her eyes were understanding and full of warmth. Pain overcame her. She wasn't expecting this life to be the most painful of them all. She felt as though sadness overcame her, but with angry feeling mixed inside. Frantic worrying, for kits. Ravenclaw knew exactly what that was like. A horrible regret feeling was forced into her until she felt it slowly going away. Ravenclaw felt as if she had broken every bone in her body, gasping for air.

Firestar murmured, "We welcome Ravenclaw, now Ravenstar, as the leader of the new clan, Ravenclan."

The Starclan cats were chanting her new name. More Starclan cats appeared, chanting her name.

"Go safely, Ravenstar." They started to disappear one by one, and darkness surrounded her, only a little light that was far away in the distance existed.

 _ **Before the light shines, darkness will come forth. As the night falls, the sun rises. Rain does not come before the storm.**_

Waking up, she gasped for breath. Crowheart murmured, "Something happened. Did you receive your nine lives?"

"Okay then, Ravenstar, we'll talk about it at home." There was warmth in her voice, but a slight worry also.

They went through the vines to their camp.

"Ravenstar! Ravenstar!" Pinekit ran up to her, "Did you get nine lives, Ravenstar?"

"Yes, I did, don't worry. I'm just tired."

Finchwing said, "I've sent out one hunting patrol and a border patrol against the twoleg place. Did I do well?"

"Very. Tell Thunder and Lightning that their mentors will be all the warriors. You all have different ways of fighting, and they need to find their own voice sometime also."

He nodded speaking to the apprentices once he found them. Robinfall called, "Crowheart! Branchkit, Oakkit, and Leafkit feel a little sick, can you look at them?" Crowfeather brought them to her den in the hollow oak tree.

Barkkit and Willowkit came to their mother, "Ravenstar! Guess what!"

"What, Barkkit?"

Willowkit answered, "Birchkit pretended that she was leader while you were gone! Leafkit said that you were dead!"

Ravenstar purred, "They like joking, especially Leafkit, doesn't she? Well, tell Birchkit that I'm not going to die in a while, and even if I did, she wouldn't be leader."

"Okay!" The kits said together.

Pinekit snuck up behind them and pounced on them, making the two toms squeal in fright. The hunter purred happily before he was chased around himself. Lightning and Thunder were grooming each other. Finchwing and Robinfall were sharing tongues. Eaglefeather and Hawkclaw laid out on a rock, talking to each other. Crowheart let Oakkit, Branchkit, and Leafkit ran out the den to play with their littermates. Birchkit was chatting away to Crowheart, who didn't seem bothered.

Ravenstar purred. She was proud of her clan, and she would be even more proud the next day at sunset, for she was about to apprentice her seven kits.

Chapter 8: Complicated Gathering Night

Leafpaw, Branchpaw, Barkpaw, Willowpaw, Oakpaw, Birchpaw, and Pinepaw were given mentors of course a day earlier. The only thing was that Ravenstar was determined to have her clan different than the rest. Apprentices and mentors were more of teach hunting skills, and the fighting will be instinctive. All apprentices would find their own style. That way, if they were attacked, there was no specific way that Ravenclan would be easily defeated.

This night was the night of the gathering. Ravenstar would have to choose good warriors and apprentices to join them, not only that, but tonight, she wanted to perform another ceremony, confident that the two cats could handle a badger attack if they were.

She appeared out of her den, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join underneath the mound for a clan meeting."

Everyone gathered, intent on any news of the day shared by the first leader of Ravenclan.

"I have decided to perform another ceremony tonight. One that will make this clan feel more like a clan. Thunder, Lightning, please step forward."

Ravenstar started the ceremony, "I have watched you both train with interest. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your own life?"

They said together, "Yes."

"Then by the power of Starclan, Thunder, from this day forward you will be known as Thunderstrike. Starclan honors your agility and strength. Lightning, from this day forward, you will be known as Lightningpelt. Starclan honors your wits and thoughtfulness."

She paused, letting the clan call out the new warriors names. Ravenstar said, "Tonight, you will both be on the silent vigil. Guard both entrances, one each. Leafpaw, Oakpaw, and Barkpaw, you will stay behind. Everyone else, we'll go to the gathering, so rest up."

Everyone dispersed into excited murmurs. Ravenstar was absolutely nervous. She was leading a clan that had no clue where they were going, and she had only been to a gathering once, and it was absolutely boring. Now, she was the one speaking in front of all those cats. She wanted to talk to someone, but she knew that talking to Starclan in her sleep would be much better than consulting a real cat.

Planning to go to the gathering last, Ravenstar fell asleep, searching for Starclan.

"You were looking for me?" said a familiar voice.

"Jaywing!" Ravenstar purred, then stopped, remembering the reason she wanted to come here, "Has Starclan told the medicine cats that we are coming to the gathering?"

Jaywing sighed, "You are still jumpy as ever. Yes, they have. Starclan told the medicine cats to tell their clanmates. Most do not believe them, and if they do, only a few do. Not only that, but when you and your clan come to the gathering, you will have proved all the disbelieving cats wrong."

Ravenstar nodded, "Jaywing...I don't think you should be telling me this though."

"I have as much right as you do. Starclan tell me what they want me to. I'm the only Ravenclan ancestor. They don't exactly know my motives in Starclan yet."

"It's the same as everyone else. I know that."

Jaywing's gaze softened completely, "My visits will be frequent. I miss you, and I'm your only ancestor. Starclan will share what they want with Crowheart, but as a leader, your most frequent visits will be by your own ancestors."

Ravenstar nodded, "Thank you, Jaywing. Wait for me." She flashed him a teasing look, "Don't you dare die of old age in Starclan."

He purred, as the dream slowly slipped away. She breathed, taking in the last of her mate's scent. Coming out, she saw the clan prepared to leave. She could see Thunderclan making their way to the gathering.

She flicked her tail, "Robinfall, Hawkclaw, Finchwing, Eaglefeather, Crowheart, Birchpaw, Branchpaw, Pinepaw, and Willowpaw. We are leaving now."

Crowheart looked wise. She was so young, even only a few days after her own littermates became full-fledged warriors, she was wise. She knew every herb, every plant, every pawstep of the whole territory. She stared into the night sky as if she was excited also. This would be her first gathering.

The clan followed Ravenstar down the hillside when the crossed through Shadowclan and Thunderclan's scent markers. They stayed three fox-lengths from the shore, just to follow the same rules that the other clans laid out. Once they were close to the tree-bridge, Ravenstar warned, "The tree-bridge is slippery at this time of year. Make sure to balance yourself."

There was no protest because they wanted to make sure they didn't fall in the freezing water. Ravenstar crossed the treebridge more easily than the others. Staying in the middle, she made sure all the apprentices crossed the bridge safely. The warriors struggled, not using balance except for climbing a tree. They rustles through the bushes.

Many cats hissed and growled. They heard Ravenclan coming. Ravenstar's whiskers twitched. She was nervous about this very moment. The clan showed themselves to the four original clans.

There were some hostile murmurs, but the medicine cats were very calm, even Crowheart, who was excited to finally meet the other medicine cats for the second time. There were some shocked murmurs from Thunderclan. They knew who all the warriors were, and the leader personally.

Squirrelflight could barely even believe her eyes. No cat thought that Ravenstar and her kits would survive leaf-bare, let alone become a new clan.

Three main whispers was heard in all the clans, "The medicine cats were right! Starclan sent a new clan! I wonder who they are?"

Ravenstar stepped forward, shocking more Thunderclan cats. Ravenstar said, surprisingly unafraid and calm, "We're sorry for coming so late."

Even though there were four main branches on the tree, it did not mean that they could ignore Ravenstar and her clan. Bramblestar shifted to the side. He whispered, "How'd you survive?"

The leader's ear twitched, notifying him that was for later. Mistystar, the Riverclan leader, meowed, "Since we have a new clan, I think they should introduce themselves. We can introduce ourselves also, if you don't know who we are."

Ravenstar shook her head, "That won't be necessary, Mistystar. My clan knows who you all are very well." She meowed, having more confidence than she had ever had before, "I am Ravenstar, leader of Ravenclan. Our territory borders Thunderclan, a part of Shadowclan, and a large part of Windclan." She apologized to the Thunderclan and Shadowclan leaders, "We used both of your territories to reach here. We apologize, but we didn't have any other way down to the gathering that was safe."

There was a hostile murmur from Shadowclan. Thunderclan was too in shock to speak.

Ravenstar continued, speaking a little defensively, "We are as strong as all of the clans here. Do not underestimate us because we aren't afraid to fight off any intruders."

She heard a whisper, "She's bluffing."

Ravenstar stared straight at the Shadowclan warrior, "I'm afraid we aren't. I didn't bring all my warriors because they are guarding the camp." She flicked her ear, in annoyance. She knew that her clan would be able to fight off Starclan if they had to. Loyalty to the clan proved that. All her cats were loyal.

"What about usual news, Ravenstar?" asked the Shadowclan leader, a little hostile.

"Prey is running well. We have seven apprentices, only three came tonight. If you are curious about them, I think that they'll be glad to share their denmates names with you." Ravenstar said, still calm, even with the clans staring at her, still stunned that Starclan created a new clan. The Ravenclan leader stepped backwards, to let another leader announce something.

Bramblestar meowed, "Thunderclan is doing well. Prey is running, and we are proud to announce that we have a new apprentice, Windpaw."

 _Windkit! That must be Windpaw, then. I'll be glad to talk to my old friends in Thunderclan for a short while._

The rest of the news was a little boring. Shadowclan said that they had a litter of one from a queen. Riverclan said that the fish were plentiful and that they had two new warriors to announce, Spashpelt and Fishleap. The gathering was over, and the Ravenclan leader hopped down to the ground, hoping that someone would talk to her.

Her three apprenticed kits rushed up to her, "Ravenstar! Ravenstar! Are we leaving now? Thunderclan keeps asking us questions and it's scary!"

Ravenstar's whiskers twitched, amused by her kits' behavior. "We'll leave once I talk to my friends in Thunderclan."

She walked up to Squirrelflight. She was still stunned, "You became a leader while you were exiled? I thought you were dead."

"I couldn't visit you. I wasn't allowed to go on clan territory now that I was a rogue." She muttered.

"Well, Windpaw is my apprentice, so you might as well meet him."

Ravenstar saw the tiny scrap of fur, "Hello, Windpaw."

He squeaked, "Hi!"

"You've grown quite a bit since I've seen you last."

His tail twitched uncomfortably.

Ravenstar sighed, "I suppose you wouldn't remember me well. I used to be a Thunderclan warrior in the nursery with your mother, Cinderheart."

"Oh, uh…"

"I was Ravenpaw or Ravenclaw back then."

"My mother talked about you! A lot!" He stopped talking, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I…"

"I can't use that against Thunderclan, so you're fine. I'll talk to Bramblestar real quick. I still haven't answered his questions." She sighed, walking up to the Thunderclan leader.

She saw him sitting with Lionblaze and Dovewing. They seemed to be discussing something. She flicked her tail, letting him know she was there. He paused and walked calmly towards her.

"Your question. My kits took care of me while I was nursing more my second litter. Before that, we prepared for leaf-bare. Even if it was only six cats, it felt like a clan."

His gaze flickered in curiousity.

Ravenstar knew what he was going to ask, "You've seen one or two of my newest warriors, haven't you. Thunderstrike and Lightningpelt are true Ravenclan warriors. If any cat thinks differently, I'll claw their ears off." There was a slight teasing in her voice. She sighed, "Yes, they were kittypets, but they showed promise."

"Don't forget that one of the greatest leaders, Firestar was a kittypet. Not many kittypets have the strength of a warrior. I believe that only a few were an exception."

Ravenstar snorted, "If my theory is correct, the clans were made up of rogues and kittypets before they started to have kits and their kits' kits. They must have forgotten over time that the clans were made up of rogues."

Bramblestar sighed, "My clan must get back to their territory. Feel free to enter our territory only for gatherings. We'll escort your clan to it, if you'd like."

"We aren't weak Bramblestar. All of my warriors are capable of handling their own and working with one of their fellow clanmates." Ravenstar warned him, calmly. She called, "Ravenclan, we're leaving!"

The four warriors, three apprentices, and the medicine cat heard the call. Crowheart seemed to be speaking to her old mentor. She said goodbye and Ravenclan started to go their way to the official territory of Ravenclan.

Dawn was to be soon, and the clan arrived exhausted. They separated into their separate dens and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Ravenstar awoke to see her clan busy. After the gathering, every cat was determined to be able to beat each clan. It seemed that Ravenclan already saw Shadowclan as an enemy. She heard Oakpaw scream, "Take that Shadowclan! And that! And that! And that!"

Thunder and Lightning came back from the hunting territory to drop off some prey. Ravenstar meowed, "All cats about to start training or hunt, eat now. I'm going on patrol. Thunderstrike, Pinepaw, come with me."

The pair nodded, and followed their leader who was at the Shadowclan border. Pinepaw asked, "Why do you never patrol the border to Windclan?"

She knew this question would eventually come. "I have a history with Windclan. One of their warriors hates my guts and wants to kill me. I don't want to fight with other clans."

"Oh, what about Shadowclan?"

"They aren't much of an issue at the moment."

A new voice growled, "Much of an issue? I'll show you issue!"

Ravenstar sniffed. _Shadowclan! But the scent is a little faded. I wonder what happened?_ The warrior wasn't fed well enough to be a threat to the three cats. Ravenstar asked, "Why are you on our territory, Shadowclan?"

"Territory? Who gave you the right to claim territory! You're just three rogues." He spat, angrily.

She replied calmly, "Starclan gave Ravenclan permission. I am their leader, Ravenstar."

He spat more angry, "Whatever. I'd better leave your territory if Starclan wants me to."

"You aren't one of Shadowclan, are you. You're a exiled cat from Shadowclan."

"Yeah? And what does that have to do with you?"

Ravenstar murmured, "My kits and I were exiled from Thunderclan. We found a camp and lived there. My kit training to be a medicine cat spoke to Starclan. We need new blood in our clan. I'm asking if you could join us."

He looked tempted to answer yes, "No. I will only bring you trouble from Shadowclan and all the clans."

"You're one of the dark forest trainees from Shadowclan. I heard that one was banished from Shadowclan."

He sighed, "I am Ratscar. I've proved my loyalty, but Blackstar didn't think that I was truely loyal. I'd better leave before I cause trouble for your, ehm, clan."

Ravenstar shook her head, "Nonsense. I hurt you. You can stay in our camp until you are healed. Once you leave the camp, however, you will not repeat or show any cat the location of our camp."

He could tell the leader was serious, "Who can I repeat it to? The prey in the forest?" He meowed, probably doubting that Ravenstar was showing hospitality, instead she was keeping him prisoner.

They arrived at the camp entrance. Lightningpelt hissed, "What's a Shadowclan cat doing here?"

"He was exiled. I hurt him. The least I can do is make sure he heals properly. Being exiled is very hard." Ravenstar hoped that the sympathy in her voice wasn't obvious. Thunderstrike almost immediately found Robinfall, and their whiskers clashed together in greeting. It wouldn't be long before Ravenstar's kit would have kits.

Pinepaw joined his littermates in the training session, which was led by Finchwing and Eaglefeather. A little away, Hawkclaw was watching.

The leader led the rogue warrior to the medicine cat's den. Crowheart sighed, "Ravenstar, I know that you have compassion, but did you have to bring a rogue into our camp?" The leader was impressed by her perceptiveness. She could already tell he was exiled.

Ratscar snorted, "Seriously? She's the one that hurt me in the first place."

Crowheart rolled her eyes, "All of the cats in Ravenclan are her kits except for Thunderstrike and Lightningpelt, and even then, they are two brothers."

He blinked, not expecting that the tortoiseshell leader who looked younger than she actually was could kit all of those cats.

Ravenstar teased, "You're one of them Crowheart. Don't complain that you have many brothers and sisters. Some cats would be glad to have littermates."

"Leave before I claw your ears off." The medicine cat meowed. There was a glow in her eyes, but the leader knew she was serious.

"Goodbye. Crowheart, if his wound is serious, he can stay in your den."

She heard a grunt from the medicine cat before Ravenstar left the den completely. She walked up the mound of dirt, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come here for a clan meeting."

Crowheart walked out of her den, followed by the Shadowclan rogue. Ravenstar continued once every cat was there, "Thunderstrike and Lightningpelt, don't think that I don't know what you did last night."

They looked innocently at her.

"I saw you both sleeping when I came into the camp," Ravenstar glared at them, "and because you broke the silent vigil, you will both be punished."

Thunderstrike looked guiltily at the leader. Lightningpelt looked like he wanted to sink under the ground.

Ravenstar sighed, "Don't worry, the punishment is simple because we don't have very many choices as it is. Our guest," her tail flicked at Ratscar, "will need to be taken care of while he's healing. You'll hunt for him. The other things he'll be able to do himself."

Ratscar looked angry that he was being taken care of. Thunderstrike and Lightningpelt looked a little worried. Robinfall snorted, "Serves you right."

Thunderstrike stared at her.

Robinfall stared back.

Honestly, Ravenstar was glad she wasn't in love again. Glancing at the angry ex-Shadowclan warrior, she sat down, looking over her clanmates. Ravenstar flicked her tail to get everyone's attention, "We need food. Robinfall, you'll lead a hunting patrol. Don't bring Thunderstrike or Lightningpelt. They'll go on a border patrol with Finchwing on the Windclan border. Pinepaw, Oakpaw, and Willowpaw, you'll go on a hunting patrol with me. Everyone else, guard the camp and if you run into any trouble, yowl."

Everyone nodded. Ravenstar muttered to Finchwing, "Tomorrow, I expect you to be giving out patrol orders." The deputy nodded, now understanding his role.

Crowheart fussed over the rogue. He kept insisting that the medicine cat did enough, but the now bold medicine refused. She kept her gaze level with the warrior, concern and worry flooding her gaze.

All Ravenstar hoped was that Windclan kept their paws off her cats. She knew that Windclan already hated her, so the chances were that Shadowclan and Windclan would be their biggest enemies. She sighed before walking with the three apprentices, happy and excited, to go on a hunting patrol.

Chapter 9: Windclan

Ravenstar watched as her three kits dragged prey into the fresh-kill pile. Each had caught one or two prey. She knew that hunting was Willowpaw's strength, and the weaknesses of the other apprentices. She placed her two mice in the fresh-kill pile. Pinepaw and Oakpaw started to play fight almost immediately when the hunting patrol was over.

Ratscar hissed at Leafpaw when she came over to say hi. She squeaked and went to hide behind Birchpaw and Barkpaw. Branchpaw was talking excitedly to Robinfall as they arrived from their hunting patrol. He put down a squirrel in the pile. Robinfall did the same, but she put down a shrew instead.

She perked up her ears. There was a yowl coming from the Windclan border.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle. Willowpaw and Leafpaw stay behind to guard the camp with Lightningpelt. Crowheart prepare for injuries." She didn't pause to think when she saw the relieved look on Lightningpelt's face when she said that Willowpaw was staying in camp.

The clan split up. Lightningpelt guarded the main entrance with Leafpaw while Willowpaw waited for the clan to leave through the back entrance, which led to the Windclan border. They went through the undergrowth until they reached a part of the moor. It was still their territory, but she saw Windclan warriors fighting the three cat patrol. They were seriously out numbered.

Ravenstar felt a rush of pride when the three cat patrol held their own against the five Windclan warriors. Having different battle techniques paid off. "Ravenclan! Attack!" Everyone charged into battle. Quickly, another Windclan patrol joined the feud. There were fifteen Windclan cats against most of Ravenclan's warriors.

She saw Crowfeather leap on top of her. "I'll never forgive you for what you did!" He pinned her on the ground. Before she could do anything, she saw Barkpaw leap on top of him.

"You won't get away with killing my clan leader _and_ my mother!"

Ravenstar felt a small rush of pride, before she pushed it away, needing to join the fray. She held her own against two cats fighting her in equal strength, until one cat hit her muzzle. She fell over, and saw two shadows about to fall on top of her. Knowing they were coming, she rolled out of the way.

The two cats seemed slightly impressed that a leader of a clan still had the skill of a young cat. It didn't last long because Ravenstar ran at them. Their faces grew surprised, but they didn't react quick enough. The Ravenclan leader had struck both of their shoulders, leaving them both unable to fight.

In the fray, she saw Onestar. She hissed, "Why are you attacking my clan like this?"

He answered, "We've always been four clans!"

She shook her head, "There's Starclan, mouse-brain! That's a clan, isn't it? The reigning clan, and also the clan that gave me nine lives!"

"I've seen your kind before. They claim to have nine lives, but they don't." In the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar fiery-orange pelt tackled the leader.

She hissed, "Onestar! You changed Windclan!"

Ravenstar gasped, "Squirrelflight! What're you doing here?"

"I was on a border patrol and I smelled Ravenclan. I knew something was up because I heard hissing and growling. And a loud yowl." Teasing glinted her eye.

Ravenstar sighed, "It's our signal that we need help."

Squirrelflight nodded, then joined in the fray of fighting cats. She saw Branchpaw and Oakpaw match swipe for swipe against a Windclan warrior. She watched as Robinfall and Thunderstrike were fighting together against three cats. She saw that her clan's loyalty was never going to fade.

The beaten Windclan warriors retreated. Onestar hissed, "This isn't over." He glared at Squirrelflight, "I would have thought that Thunderclan would agree with me."

"Seriously?" Squirrelflight retorted, "Going against Starclan's will isn't my thing Onestar. I know Ravenstar, and she wouldn't lie to anyone about it." Unsheathing her claws, Squirrelflight threatened, "You better leave if you know what's good for you."

The Ravenclan leader purred, "Thanks for helping us. Basically all of Windclan was fighting against us."

Squirrelflight teased, "You obviously don't have many warriors."

Ravenstar shook her head in agreement, "We don't have many warriors, but we have many apprentices, and one of them costs ten Windclan lives."

The familiar pelt of Cinderheart appeared, "Ravenstar! I knew that you'd be here! Birchfall insisted we stay out of it, but who can go against the word of a deputy?" She purred, "I heard you met Windpaw! I'm so proud of him!"

"I would be too, but I have way too many kits to be proud of."

Cinderheart asked, "Who's that grey tabby?"

Ravenstar flicked her ears to signal him to come over. "This is Thunderstrike. He was a kittypet that joined us at the end of leaf-bare. His brother joined too, but he's guarding the camp with Leafpaw and Willowpaw."

"Hi!" The friendly tom said.

A teasing look appeared in her friend's eye, "Already found love?"

Ravenstar hissed, "No way! This is Robinfall's mate."

Thunderstrike shook his head, "Well, not yet…"

"C'mon!" Ravenstar snorted, "You two obviously have feelings for each other. Go tell her right now, or I'll skin you and leave you for the foxes."

"Okay, okay, fine."

Cinderheart looked a little frightened, but looked at the humorous glint in Ravenstar's eyes. "I thought you were serious there for a moment."

Ravenstar purred, "Have you no faith?"

Squirrelflight interrupted, "This is heart-warming and all, but we need to report back to Bramblestar."

Cinderheart said goodbye and followed the Thunderclan deputy out of Windclan territory. Ravenstar looked at her clanmates. They looked so hurt.

"Can everyone walk?"

Eaglefeather grunted in pain. Hawkclaw purred in her littermates ear, to comfort him.

Ravenstar sighed, "Eaglefeather will need support." She looked at the fittest cat, "Thunderstike, help him."

He nodded, staying on the other side of Eaglefeather. Everyone slowly made it back to the camp. Once they arrived, they saw Crowheart prepared for all injuries. Eaglefeather was treated first. Crowheart said to Ravenstar, "He'll be stuck with me for a little less than a moon."

She treated everyone else. "Thunderstrike, Robinfall, Oakpaw, Branchpaw, and Barkpaw are able to hunt and fight. Everyone else must rest." Ravenstar sighed. Crowheart looked at her leader, with a teasing look in her eyes, "Even you."

Ravenstar rolled her eyes, wishing she wasn't injured. She asked, "When will I be able?"

"Three sunrises at the most. Hawkclaw will be able to hunt for the clan tomorrow. Everyone else will be able to in two or three sunrises."

Ravenstar muttered in relief, "Thank Starclan. How's Ratscar?"

Crowheart shook her head, "He'll probably be able to leave after everyone is healed, maybe a couple sunrises after."

"I wish he would stay. It would be nice to have a warrior with experience."

"Or a reckless dark forest warrior."

"Thunderclan told me that Ratscar only went there for his clan. I trust him."

Crowheart shrugged, "Fine, believe what you want. I'm here for advice, and I don't trust him."

Ravenstar shook her head, "I want to trust him. He seems like he wouldn't be able to survive with a clan. He fits in so well here. We're a bunch of strays."

"I guess. You can ask him before he decides to leave. I won't stop you." Crowheart shrugged, but Ravenstar found a sadness in her eye. _She loves him. That's why she wants him to leave._ Her heart ached for her kit. _Oh, Crowheart, I'm so sorry. Maybe it would be better if he goes… No! We need new blood. It seems that the two kittypets found love…_

She walked to Ratscar who was giving fighting tips to the apprentices. Ravenstar sat by him, and licked her paw. The Shadowclan rogue looked at her, eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

Ravenstar started, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to stay with us for a while." Her tail flicked at the apprentices training session, "You're more experienced in fighting then me."

Ratscar snorted, "I think you're more experienced than you think. Your smart for letting your apprentices learn their own style of fighting, alone and paired."

"Fine, if you really want me to be blunt," Ravenstar rolled her eyes, "I'd like you to join our clan. This clan is basically made up of exiled cats anyways."

The look on his face told Ravenstar that he expected this, "I'd like to spend more time here before I make a decision."

Ravenstar nodded, respecting him, "I understand. It would be hard to trust someone easily when you've been exiled and been alone for such a long time."

The Shadowclan rogue turned his gaze away to the training apprentices, "Oakpaw! You'd be able to take on Pinepaw alone if you used your muzzle. It's cleaner."

Pinepaw whined, "No fair! You're helping him!" Leafpaw nodded to agree with her teammate.

Ratscar snorted, "You don't need help." He looked at Willowpaw and Leafpaw fighting one another. "If this was a real fight, you'd be crowfood right now. Both of you."

Ravenstar backed away, letting the Shadowclan rogue to teach the 'paws a thing or two. She went to sit by the medicine cat. Crowheart was staring at him and the apprentices.

Crowheart sighed, "He's so good with them."

Ravenstar joked, "It must be because they are my kits."

The sadness in the medicine cat's gaze was unmistakable.

"You can't, Crowheart, unless you teach someone all you know and you ditch being a medicine cat."

"How'd you know?"

Ravenstar rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You're the kit that never left my side without a good reason."

Crowheart shuffled her paws.

The leader's gaze softened, "You must forget him. You'll be able to be together."

"He's always there, though…"

"I know, just like Jaywing's in all of my dreams."

"He visits you, right?"

Ravenstar sighed, "Sometimes, but most of the time I'm the one daydreaming."

Crowheart purred in amusement. She asked, "How do you not remember him during the day?"

The leader shrugged, "It will leave over time. You just have to ignore your thoughts when it comes to love. Restrict your thoughts, and try not envy couples." Her ears flicked at Robinfall and Thunderstrike.

Crowheart looked happy, "My littermate will have kits soon!"  
Ravenstar purred, "You learn fast."

"Thank you, Ravenstar. I need to prepare for any casualties." The medicine cat padded into her den.

The leader watched proudly as her clan was peaceful, once again.

Chapter 10: Another Omen of Doom

Thunderstrike looked at her mate as she walked off to the warriors' den. He purred. _I can't believe she thinks she's having kits! I'm going to be a father._ Ravenstar was watching him from the dirt mound. Nervously, Thunderstrike got up and followed his mate. The leader was certainly protective of her clan, that was sure.

Robinfall muttered, "Goodnight, Thunderstrike." The grey tabby licked his mate's ear as she fell asleep. He stretched out and fell asleep easily.

He woke up with a jolt, remembering the battle with Windclan. Nervously, he left his den. His mate was eating some prey that the dawn patrol had caught. Finchwing was actually taking his role seriously, something Thunderstrike thought would never happen.

Finchwing called to Robinfall, "Hey, Robinfall, can you gather up a border patrol against Thunderclan and Shadowclan, and the twoleg place? Bring one warrior only. No apprentices." The deputy glanced at Thunderstrike's brother, "Lightningpelt, lead a patrol on Windclan's border. Bring two warriors and two apprentices, maybe another one if they aren't training or hunting." He stared directly at Thunderstrike, "Lead a hunting patrol. Ravenstar's assessing the apprentices, so she'll be coming with you in the shadows."

Thunderstrike nodded, happy that the leader trusted him.

Ravenstar was speaking to Ratscar. As he passed, he heard the rogue say, "I'll won't go to the gathering. There is some bad blood between Shadowclan and me, but I might go next time."

The grey tabby couldn't believe his ears. The leader of his clan was thinking of letting a Shadowclan rogue join their clan. He cleared his mind. This was not his decision to make. Ravenstar glanced at Thunderstrike. She seemed to say, "I'll be right there."

He saw three apprentices sitting at the entrance by Hawkclaw, who was seeing them out and warning the apprentices of any suspicious behavior. She seemed pretty happy now that she could get up out of the medicine den.

Thunderstrike walked up to them, "I believe you are my hunting patrol?"

Oakpaw nodded vigorously, "Yeah, we are!"

Willowpaw's paws shuffled. Pinepaw looked almost as excited as Oakpaw, but held his tongue.

The grey tabby sighed, knowing he would be handling a pawful. He meowed, "We're hunting at the stream today." The stream was the creek running between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. He knew that in green-leaf, they would be gathered there for a nice, cold drink of water. The camp was always cold in the summer and warm in the winter. He was lucky that Ravenclan had a more kittypet friendly camp.

Pinepaw nodded. Oakpaw looked like he was about to yowl to the island how excited he was. Willowpaw even looked forward to it.

Surprisingly, the shy light grey tabby meowed, "Can we get there quickly? I really wanna hunt! It's been forever since I could!"

Thunderstrike's whiskers twitched in amusement, "It's only been a day. That isn't 'forever'."

Willow still looked excited to go to the stream.

Thunderstrike warned, "When we get there, we'll have to be careful not to cross any borders or our own borders. Now that the other clans know that Ravenclan exists, they'll be watching our border."

All three apprentices nodded. Thunderstrike suddenly ran forward, seeing if the apprentices could keep up with him. Pinepaw couldn't go far without not seeing where her paws were. Oakpaw kept up for a short while, but lost interest once he saw a squirrel. Willowpaw glanced nervously at the forest that Thunderstrike had bolted into. She finally walked into it, being so nervous that she caught up to the hunting patrol's leader.

The grey tabby sighed, knowing she was only fast because she was scared. She would have to learn to use it in battle too, yet somewhere in his mind, he knew that she would always be more of a hunter than a fighter.

Once they reached the stream however, all the young apprentice's troubles were gone. The other two apprentices made it and they also hunted a little bit. _If I don't hunt, the apprentices will think it's weird. I can't let them know that this is an assessment from Ravenstar, or else they would freak out. Maybe not, she is their mother._

Shrugging of his thoughts, he saw a minnow splash in the water. For some reason, he walked up to it and prepared to catch it. He caught it in one try, which was very weird because he never really had training. Placing the fish to the side, he patiently waited for the next fish to come.

The apprentices did well. Willowpaw caught a shrew and a squirrel. Oakpaw just caught a finch, but it was better than nothing. Pinepaw caught a couple mice. Thunderstrike looked at his own catches. He caught four minnows. He honestly wondered what they tasted like.

Once Thunderstrike arrived back at camp and put his catches into the pile, he saw Ravenstar come up to him in the corner of his eyes. Thunderstrike asked politely, "Do you need something?"

Ravenstar shook her head, "No, I just need to talk to you. Come to my den."

Following his leader to her den, he sat down while Ravenstar asked, "How did you catch those fish?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I guess that I'm a natural? I always wanted to taste fish, so I guess that drove my skills into place."

Ravenstar sighed, "I don't know...I guess I want to know because Leafpaw hasn't been interested in anything. She likes hunting, but she never brings back anything, and if she does, it's small."

"So you're wondering if fishing is her thing? What about being a medicine cat?"

The leader shook her head, "She's terrified of herbs. She stays clear of the medicine cat's den all the time."

Thunderstrike's whiskers twitched in amusement.

Ravenstar glared at him, "This will become a problem in the future. I know that stream won't be able to freeze over because it's always moving downhill. I was wondering if you could teach her to fish."

Thunderstrike nodded, knowing what was held at stake here. Right now, Leafpaw may not be able to become a warrior until she learned her strengths. Thunderstrike held his breath, "I'll do my best, Ravenstar. I can't say that she'll learn, but I'll try."

Ravenstar's gaze rested on his shoulders, "If this doesn't work, she'll need to find a new purpose."

"I know. Thank you for putting so much trust in me." _And stress!_ Thunderstrike bit back the retort, walking out of the den.

Robinfall asked, "Why were you in her den?"

Thunderstrike shrugged, "She asked me to teach an apprentice something."

The look that Robinfall gave him was a little scary. The bright red tabby she-cat asked, "Are you sure that's what she asked?"

"Yes...Leafpaw has been having trouble hunting and fighting. I caught a couple minnows today in the Stream. Ravenstar saw it and asked me to teach her."

Robinfall's gaze softened. _I'm a mouse-brain! She was jealous! Of what? Oh right, we're mates now…_

Thunderstrike continued, "Honestly, you shouldn't overreact. I know your mother well enough and I don't think she would even think about not letting her kits be happy."

"Okay, I won't…" She looked at him like she had something more to say. Thunderstrike looked at her expectantly. "Oh! Right, I forgot why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. Can you tell Ravenstar that I feel a little sick?"

"What?" He was worried.

"It's nothing serious. I just have to rest in camp."

"How long will you stay?"

Robinfall looked shyly, "I'm...ehm…..expecting kits?"

Thunderstrike blinked, not even knowing how to react.

His mate glared at him, "I thought you'd be more excited!"

"I am, I really am, but I didn't expect you to say that! We've been mates for a few sunrises!"

Robinfall whispered, angrily, "I guess I liked you more than friends before then." She scampered off to the medicine cat's den, leaving her mate to think about what just happened.

 _My name should actually be Thundershock! So many surprises in my life, yet I'm still alive. Some are life-threatening anyways._ He walked into the leader's den once again.

Ravenstar asked, "What is it?"

Thunderstrike started, "I know you're wondering why I'm back so soon, but Robinfall asked me to tell you something."

"She's expecting kits, isn't she?"

The tom was stunned. How did she know so fast?

Ravenstar's whiskers twitched, obviously amused, "Don't forget, I have, uh, let's see, twelve kits? I've had kits before, so I know all the signs. She gets all snappy, demanding, and overprotective. She will only eat what she wants to eat." The leader paused, "She has all of those signs. Ever since the battle, she's been picky with her food."

Thunderstrike was stunned. This she-cat was _good_.

Her whiskers twitched amused, "I'm a leader that has spent her life around many different types of cats. I can tell when something is bothering them." She paused, "But…" She trailed off to her own thoughts.

Thunderstrike mumbled, "But what?"

Apparently, the words he said only meant for himself, she heard too, "Ratscar is hard to understand. I've never met a cat that's so secretive and, well, distrusting. He won't trust anyone."

"Really? You two seem to talk a lot." He tried to hint slightly.

"Maybe we are, but when we talk it's usually about the clan, not himself or Shadowclan." her whiskers twitched. "And, yes, I know what you're trying to get me to do. I'm not deaf." She murmured, "He's joining the clan officially tonight."

Thunderstrike was stunned. Already?

"I expect you not to repeat this conversation anywhere, understood?" Ravenstar told him, calmly. The grey tabby nodded, not wanting to get on his leader's bad side. Once he left, he saw Lightningpelt talking to Willowpaw. He looked at them in knowing. He remembered how fast he wanted to get out of apprenticeship to be with Robinfall. Lightningpelt must feel the same way but is wishing for her apprenticeship to be quicker.

He ate one of the minnows he caught, and surprisingly, it was good and filling. Leafpaw sat by him to taste the fish also. "Yuck!" She spat. "That tastes bad!"

"No it doesn't." He flipped the fish over to reveal that it had become crowfood. He stared at it. The minnow was caught that day, there was no way it had become crowfood so quickly. He saw Crowheart staring at the prey in the corner of his eye. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

She murmured, "An omen from Starclan...but what does it mean?" She walked to the leader's den. As the sky was dark, the grey tabby decided to eavesdrop.

"I'll be right back. I'm throwing this away." He went behind the dirt mound to listen to the conversation.

Ravenstar murmured, "The fish rotted away quickly. It turned into crowfood. What do you think?"

"Shadowclan will rot away the clans. The crowfood half was hidden in the shadows."

"I agree. This omen seems so easy but hard to understand." She murmured, thinking about all the possibilities. "We must wait, then we'll understand."

Needing to go back before they realized he was eavesdropping, he slipped into the warriors' den. Robinfall was awake.

She hissed, "Where were you?"

"I went to go make dirt. I just hope that Leafpaw won't get a stomach ache."

"I do too." Robinfall nodded, agreeing. She set her head down, tired from the day, "Goodnight, Thunderstrike."

"Goodnight, sleep well." Thunderstrike managed to murmur before he fell into a deep sleep.

Ravenstar woke up with a jolt. The omen last night was for a reason that she did not know. She knew that something would happen that would affect her clan, maybe the other clans, but she did not know what. All she remembered was that mysterious omen from her nine lives ceremony.

 _ **Before the light shines, the darkness comes forth. As the night falls, the sun rises. The rain does not come before the storm.**_

All Ravenstar knew was that something bad would happen, and from all the clues, it had something to do with Shadowclan. There was one cat that could answer all her questions, but would he answer them at all. She needed to find out what the omens meant before her clan, kin, and all she cared about were wiped from existence. She needed to find an answer.

Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm

Ravenstar flicked her tail, signaling her cats to cross the tree-bridge. The clans obviously hadn't forgotten about them because many cats came forward to greet them. Lightningpelt and Thunderstrike looked at all the cats. Knowing that they were in a clan where they were protected, they were calm.

The leader heard a hostile hiss from Windclan. She glared at them, making Windclan shift uncomfortably. Many she-cats came to talk to Lightningpelt and Thunderstrike. They talked to them, but they felt uncomfortable talking to another she-cat.

Before Thunderstrike could find his mate, Robinfall found him first. She hissed at the she-cats, but they didn't back away. Ravenstar looked at her kit. She didn't ever expect Robinfall to be so protective of her mate. She was always excited and laid back, not protective.

Her other clanmates, Finchwing who was talking to Squirrelflight and the other deputies, Eaglefeather, who felt out of place without his littermate, and the four apprentices that joined them for this gathering. One cat that didn't want to come but Ravenstar made come was Ratscar.

The scarred warrior was given some hostile glances from his clan. Some cats, like his littermate Snowbird, were friendly, but most were distrustful. Sometimes, she saw Ratscar give the Ravenclan leader a glare because he didn't want to go to the gathering.

She watched the four apprentices of Ravenclan talking to the Thunderclan and Riverclan apprentices. Windclan and Shadowclan seemed to stay clear of Ravenclan except for Ratscar.

Blackstar, of course, had to start the gathering. He boasted, "Prey is running well and Littlecloud has an apprentice, Cloudpaw. We have three new apprentices, Needlepaw, Shrewpaw, and Wrenpaw."

Ravenstar saw three Shadowclan warriors and apprentices fluff up with pride.

The clans murmured in excitement.

Mistystar announced her clan news next, "We have no big news in this gathering, but prey is running well nonetheless."

Bramblestar meowed, "Thunderclan has two new kits born from Cinderheart. Prey is running well."

Onestar glared at Ravenstar as to say that he was going next.

The Windclan leader began, "My clan is well-fed and we have no kits or apprentices, but we have a new warrior, Harespring."

Every clan called out the new warrior's name. She saw a fluffy pale cat's fur fluff up with pride. Ravenstar's whisker twitched slightly. Shadowclan wasn't the only clan with pride.

"That is all the news we have for this moon." He stepped back.

Ravenstar started, "Prey is running well. We have no kits, apprentices, or new warriors, but we have news that Robinfall is expecting kits."

Mews of joy spread throughout the gathering, and even Windclan joined in.

The leader continued once the cats' mews died down, "But one of my border patrols were brutally attacked by a ready Windclan fighting patrol. Onestar, why did you attack us without warning?"

Shocked mews spread the clearing of cats.

The Windclan leader struggled to stay calm, not answering the question.

Ravestar's eyes narrowed while she meowed, "Onestar, I am asking a simple question. Why did you attack my clan?"

He struggled to stay calm while he said, "Windclan believes that Ravenclan has not gotten Starclan's approval."

"Really? If Starclan agreed with you, then you would have won our skirmish." She stopped speaking. She saw some other clan cats have pity in their eyes as they looked at Ravenstar. Her nostrils flared, but she stayed calm. _How dare they? We don't need pity!_

Onestar meowed, "The clouds did not cover the moon. Starclan agrees with me." The other clan leaders nodded their heads.

 _Cheeky weasel!_ Ravenstar answered calmly, "If the clans want to drive my clan out, I will not fight back. Even I know that four clans against one are impossible odds."

Mistystar said calmly, "We won't drive you out." She waited for the other leaders to nod, "We will just not include you in gatherings. We will treat you like rogues."

 _Rogues? We aren't rogues._ Ravenstar controlled her temper, "Fine. My clan and I will leave early."

Blackstar seemed willing to see Ravenclan leave.

Finchwing walked by his leader once they crossed the tree-bridge, "What will we do?"

"We won't do anything. We will grow like a clan. I will visit with Starclan tonight."

"Okay, if you think that's best, Ravenstar."

Ravenstar and her clan entered through the main entrance.

Hawkclaw grunted, "Back so soon?"

Ravenstar sighed, "The clans rejected us. They don't believe it is the will of Starclan. Onestar convinced the other leaders that we were lying."

"What! I'll claw their ears off!" She hissed.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down-" the leader started.

Ravenstar heard a hiss in the back. The voice was Ratscar's. The cats turned around and also hissed.

"Who is there?" Ravenstar asked, pushing through the cats. She saw the familiar pelt of Snowbird. "Why are you here?"

The Shadowclan queen heaved, "Please, you can't accept this! How else will I see my brother?"

Ravenstar sympathized, "I'm sorry, Snowbird. We won't fight a battle we cannot win."

"No! Ratscar is my brother. Not only that, but every Shadowclan warrior that disagreed with Blackstar when Ratscar was thrown out disagrees with the current decision. Blackstar threw us out too."

Ratscar hissed, "He what! That fox-hearted-"

Ravenstar silenced him with a glare.

Snowbird looked interested for a minute, then purred.

The leader silenced her with a glare.

Ravenstar sighed, "We can only offer refuge to a number of you all." She glanced at the five warriors and two elders, "I doubt that we can get you a den."

Crowheart pushed her way to the front, "Nonsense, Ravenstar. The nursery is big enough for every single one of them. In the meantime, we'll build new dens."

Ravenstar sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with Crowheart. She wanted to help these cats and that was what she would do. She walked to her den to think in silence, reflecting what had just happened.

Thunderstrike glanced warily at all the Shadowclan warriors. They followed Ravenclan to their hidden camp. He didn't want to think what would happen if they were attacked. There was two entrances, one that was more hidden than the other one, but it would work if they needed help. He didn't envy Ravenstar. Establishing a clan and then having it torn down in a matter of one discussion was a huge deal.

The ex-Shadowclan warriors seemed bothered that Ravenclan was reluctant to trust them. Finchwing let them go on hunting patrols sometimes, but not to pull their own weight. Snowbird was expecting one of the warrior's kits that had defied Blackstar. His name was Boulder. Thunderstrike knew that he was a rogue before he joined Shadowclan, but he still didn't believe that rogues would join _Shadowclan_. They were always secretive and liked keeping things to themselves.

He licked his mate's ear, mostly comforting himself than her. She didn't seem to notice because she purred. He smiled, glancing at the group of new cats.

Robinfall purred, "Now you know what we felt like, except you couldn't fight."

Thunderstrike also purred, "I guess that would be similar. I can't believe the clans would kick Ravenclan out like that."

"I know. I can't believe Blackstar would kick out his own clanmates."

"He was Tigerstar's deputy. I wouldn't put anything past him."

Robinfall shuddered, "Yeah, but I remember that Blackstar wasn't _this_ cruel."

Thunderstrike blinked, "I've only ever been in Ravenclan, and well, this clan hasn't been around for long…"

"You don't need to make excuses, mouse-brain."

"Mouse-brain yourself."

Robinfall purred, "Uh uh, you do _not_ get to mouse-brain me!"

Thunderstrike rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, clan leader."

"And don't call me that. I don't want Ravenstar to think i'm replacing her. C'mon? What could be more horrible than that? Hearing your own kit wanting you to die."

"I won't say that again," Thunderstrike promised.

Robinfall purred, "Thanks. You understand, right?"

Thunderstrike nodded, looking straight into her eyes as if to say he was as serious about this as she was about it.

Robinfall purred against her mate before saying, "Sorry, I'm tired. I'm gonna get to sleep."

"Good night. I have to patrol tonight."

"Again? Finchwing should seriously give you a break."

Thunderstrike shrugged, "Everyone is still recovering from Windclan's attack. Finchwing is securing our camp, and now that we have 'visitors'." The young tom shivered suspiciously, "It's best to scare away a mouse than welcome a fox."

Robinfall rolled her eyes, "Ravenstar told you that one."

"Yeah, uh, I'd better go."

The bright red tabby she-cat stopped him, "Wait, she's wise and all for her age, but she wouldn't be old enough to be a senior warrior. She's my mother and everything, but there are some things that she doesn't know. Ravenstar even told the whole clan that not long ago. It was apart of her speech to welcome Ratscar into Ravenclan."

Thunderstrike sighed, "Look, as much as I love talking to you, Finchwing is going to kill me and leave me for the foxes if I don't get to where I'm supposed to be right now."

"Alright, I'll save it for when you wake up tomorrow from your sleep around sunset." She hissed, obviously annoyed.

 _Why do I have to like a very...unique she-cat?_

Thunderstrike backed away slowly, "We'll save that for then. Good night." The grey tabby grabbed a small mouse and gobbled it up as quick as a hare before he sprang up and joined the deputy at the gate. Finchwing looked at little tense at the sight of guests.

Finchwing whispered, "Why does Ravenstar have to be so charitable?"

The grey tom shrugged, "Obviously because she's a kind soul that won't let a cat die unless it was on accident?"

"I don't trust them. Plus, we're considered rogues now. Shadowclan will attack us with no shame whatsoever if they spill our camp's location."

Thunderstrike shrugged, "If they do, I bet they'll reveal that we don't have very many cats. I think that Ravenstar is making a huge mistake letting them stay here. Ratscar is even a little suspicious around his own sister. That's a good reason to throw them out."

Finchwing snorted, "Every cat knows that Shadowclan is known to be sneaky and suspicious about everything." Thunderstrike looked confused, until Finchwing added quickly, "At least that's Ravenstar's reasoning. She doesn't want them here either, but she doesn't want to throw out five cats, one is expecting kits and three are elders."

Thunderstrike nodded, understanding that Ravenstar was letting them stay mostly because they were much too old and couldn't care for themselves.

"I just wish that you wouldn't discuss this with a new warrior, Finchwing." Said a new voice, horribly familiar. Thunderstrike slowly rested his gaze on their leader.

Finchwing blinked, then said apologetically, "Sorry, Ravenstar. I was just voicing my own fears to my closest friend."

Ravenstar sighed, "I understand, but you shouldn't be so quick to assume that everything I say is law. That may be apart of the warrior code, but the clans, and Starclan have rejected us."

"Starclan agreed with the other clans?" Thunderstrike couldn't hold his tongue out of shock. The mystical ancestors rejected their clan!

"Yes, they did. I was shocked also." She said with a small bit of amusement flickering in her eyes. Ravenstar sighed, worriedly, "Ratscar has voiced his own fears with me. He believes that they are here to spy for Shadowclan."

Thunderstrike glanced at the elder. He was pretty suspicious also, considering he was once a Shadowclan warrior. Thunderstrike asked, "What if he's just covering up his own tracks? Maybe he's the spy."

Ravenstar stared at him like he had just invited a badger into their camp. Then she placed her gaze on her deputy, who looked like he was considering what Thunderstrike said.

Thunderstrike stammered, "It was only a suggestion."

Finchwing nodded, "I agree with Thunderstrike. He has a point there."

"I'm a new warrior. I probably don't have much of an opinion."

Ravenstar rolled her eyes, "Your the only warrior that can fish. I think that's a pretty big deal, if you ask me. I don't want to get my paws wet, but there may be a time that we rely on fish for food."

Thunderstrike nodded, understanding that the clan valued all warriors, old or young, apprentice or kit, deputy or leader. He asked, curious, "Has Ratscar given you any details about Shadowclan?"

"He hasn't..." Her eyes gave away understanding as she looked away to think. "So he's been spying all along!" She looked at Thunderstrike, her tail flicking in thanks as she walked to the mound of dirt used as the gathering for the clan.

Finchwing flinched as the leader started a clan meeting, "I understand exactly what she's doing…"

Thunderstrike looked at the leader, gathering up all his courage to abandon his post with Finchwing to run over to the clan meeting. Finchwing was too late to notice his disappearance before his calls were only mumbles to Thunderstrike. He sat at the back of the crowd.

Every cat was there except for Finchwing. Thunderstrike's heart lurched as Ravenstar started to say, "One of my warriors, whom I will not name, brought something to my attention. A problem I did not see."

Murmurs of confusion rippled in the crowding cats.

"The cat mentioned that he didn't trust the Shadowclan cats in our care, along with his suspicions of Ratscar."

The gaze of the mentioned warrior narrowed onto Thunderstrike. He seemed to know what was about to happen, and automatically knew that the grey tabby tom was to blame. Thunderstrike gulped, and turned his attention back to his leader.

Ravenstar shot a suspicious glare at the Shadowclan cats, "He believes that Ratscar came here as a spy in the first place. The other cats came later for his support. Shadowclan used their brain well, because they almost fooled me. Ratscar has never given us any helpful information about Shadowclan, but he is usually there listening to the clan. He's been our enemy all along."

Ratscar growled softly, so did the other Shadowclan cats. He had blown their cover completely just from one theory.

"Your warrior guessed right, Ravenstar." Ratscar started, "We have been spying on you all."

Thunderstrike heard a small wail from Leafpaw. He remembered that this apprentice had become good friends with Ratscar, and loved hearing his stories and tips. Feeling a little sympathetic, he licked Leafpaw's ear, comforting her. He felt a glare from her mate rest on him. _I messed up good. She's gonna kill me for licking her sister's ear. Seriously, is she always jealous?_

Almost immediately after that the Shadowclan cats attacked the group of 'rogues'. Thunderstrike was tackled by Ratscar.

The menacing warrior hissed, "Did you tell her or did someone else?" Thunderstrike was caught off guard by the question, being pinned to the ground.

He didn't answer.

"I can make this a painful or painless death, you pick." He growled impatiently.

Thunderstrike just stared at him.

He seemed to look at him with satisfaction, "You're too easy. I can see the fear in your eyes."

Fear? He was angry. His leader trusted him, and he betrayed it. Somehow summoning up all his strength, he plumeted the elder far enough away to catch his own breath. Thunderstrike growled, not understanding that he was no longer in control of his actions.

Ratscar spat at him before attacking him head on. Thunderstrike dodged his claw by a whisker and used his strength in his legs to throw the experienced warrior off balance. In the corner of his eyes, she saw Robinfall fighting against Snowbird. The Shadowclan queen wasn't expecting kits, it was all hair.

Fearing for his mate and kits' lives, he bolted over to them and slashed the cat's hind legs. She yowled in fury, and to his dismay, he saw more Shadowclan warriors coming from the main entrance. _Finchwing!_

He knew that his friend had to be injured. The Shadowclan cats surrounded the beaten and wounded cats. Blackstar spat, opening a little bit of the circle to let a few apprentices drag in a few injured or dead warriors. Crowheart was handled more delicately, and she was just pushed into the middle.

Ravenstar hissed, "Blackstar, what is the meaning of this? We aren't in your territory!"

He replied, obviously trying to stay calm, "You are a threat to all the clans now. It's either you leave our territories, or you die here."

Thunderstrike spat, "Never! This is our home!"

Ravenstar looked at him sternly, then looked at Blackstar, "We will leave the territories in new-leaf. My clan is nearly not strong enough in leaf-fall and it is unwise to leave somewhere when leaf-bare is close. We need to heal our injured warriors."

The leader nodded, "I understand that much, but you aren't warriors. We'll leave you in peace until the beggining of new-leaf. If you are not gone by then, we will chase you out."

"Thank you, Blackstar, for understanding our situation."

Leafpaw was staring intently on the Shadowclan warriors, absolutely horrified. Robinfall came over to her and licked her torn ear gently, to help calm the apprentice.

Blackstar stared at Thunderstrike with a small sense of confusion in his gaze. He signaled his warriors to leave immediately.

Ravenstar murmured, "I'm sorry, everyone. I don't deserve the title as leader."

"You deserve it!" Lightningpelt said in defiance, "They have no right to attack a group of cats without warning!" There was some shocked looks. No one expected the quiet tom to speak up. He was always nervous around the cats that he lived with. This battle must have knocked some sense into him.

"They have a right. Starclan and all the clans are against us," she mumbled to herself, only letting Thunderstrike overhear accidentally. Crowheart was treating all the cats until she locked her gaze on Hawkclaw, Eaglefeater and Finchwing.

Her eyes widened in panic. Thunderstrike was confused. Crowheart was never frightened of anything.

Ravenstar noticed this too, "Crowheart, what is wrong?"

She said clearly with a shaky voice, revealing her fear, "They-They're joining Starclan."

 _Finchwing is dead?_ Thunderstrike looked at his best friend in horror.

Chapter 12: New-leaf

A water droplet dripped onto Thunderstrike's nose. He woke up quickly. He sighed, knowing it was just the melting snow.

His denmates, Leafbreeze, Robinfall, Oakfur, Lightningpelt, Willowshade, and Birchpelt, were staring at him in horror. They all knew what this meant. The only two unknowing of this terrible fate was the sleeping two kits of Thunderstrike and Robinfall, Violetkit and Silverkit.

Crowheart and Ravenstar were talking in the clearing.

Thunderstrike was now deputy. Finchwing, Eaglefeather, and Hawkclaw were killed in the raid of Shadowclan. Branchpaw, Barkpaw, and Pinepaw were killed by greencough in the winter.

Robinfall originally had four kits. One died from the cold and the other from the sickness that killed so many apprentices.

Everyone stared at Ravenstar expectantly.

"We're leaving tomorrow." The leader said grimly. She sighed, "I have also asked Starclan to give me my warrior name. I should not have a different name than everyone else. My name is now Ravenclaw."

Thunderstrike knew that Ravenclaw had lost not one, but two lives from greencough. She saw it as a sign that she was not the right leader, and felt like she needed a punishment.

"Jaywing and the rest of our friends will be following us to the new land. Crowheart will still speak to Starclan. We are still known as Ravenclan."

Every cat let out a relieved sigh. Robinfall was letting her two kits play with her tail, distracting them from the dire news.

Ravenclaw smiled, trying to hide the fear in her mind, "I have decided that we will be traveling toward the clans' old home and beyond. I know a certain place that we'll be welcomed."

Thunderstrike looked at her, worriedly. Ravenclaw hadn't told him that she knew exactly where they were going. He wanted to go somewhere safe, and if she didn't live there anymore, than it was most likely dangerous.

"I'm going hunting. Willowshade, Lightningpelt. Come with me. Thunderstrike stay here with Oakfur to guard the camp. Everyone else can do what they like to prepare for tomorrow's journey."

Thunderstrike hoped that Ravenclaw wouldn't make a horrible mistake.

The Ravenclan deputy woke up the next morning. Robinfall looked at him, worried.

She murmured, "They are still suckling. How will they survive?"

Thunderstrike brushed against his mate, comforting himself along with his mate, "We'll get through this. Ravenclaw will stop us if they are close to death. Kits are too innocent to be killed in this way."

Everyone was eating fresh-kill that a couple of early risers had caught that morning. There was a plump mouse left and he grabbed it and took it inside the den to share with his mate before they left their home.

He heard a growl outside, and he came out. Blackstar and many warriors were there. He growled, "I thought you were leaving when the snow melted, Ravenstar."

Ravenclaw replied calmly, "I am now Ravenclaw, Blackstar. We will leave as soon as everyone is fed."

He growled, disbelieving. Ratscar muttered, "She is telling the truth, Blackstar. Her tail twitches when she lies."

The Ravenclan leader's gaze rested on Ratscar, full of hatred from his betrayal. Thunderstrike put his tail on her shoulder.

Blackstar asked, "Wasn't there more cats here? And where's your deputy, Finchwing was it?"

Ravenclaw said with no fear, "You killed Finchwing and two other warriors. We had an outbreak of greencough and three apprentices died."

Thunderstrike saw a stab of pity from a few of the Shadowclan warriors.

She said, obviously still with no fear, "I'm surprised we made it through leaf-bare with barely any paws to feed us."

Blackstar growled, "Who is your new deputy, if you still follow the warrior code?"

"Thunderstrike."

"Him!" Ratscar hissed, "He's the cat that figured our whole plan out in a heartbeat!"

The Shadowclan leader scanned Thunderstrike. The grey tabby tom glared at the Shadowclan leader.

Blackstar commented, "He's a wise choice if he saw through this scheme. He looks tough too."

Ravenclaw added, trying to ruffle Blackstar's fur, "He used to be a kittypet from the place that other kittypets tormented Shadowclan warriors."

Blackstar looked like he regretted complementing Thunderstrike. The tabby tom's claws dug into the ground, a little angry that this fox-hearted cat was driving them away from their home. He controlled his temper so that he wouldn't hurt his clan. His loyalty to his clan meant more than territory around a stupid lake that had rude and untrustworthy cats.

The Shadowclan leader watched the small group of cats leave with content. Thunderstrike was tempted to claw his smug look off his face. Ravenclaw led the clan through the forest until they reached a forest.

Willowshade gaped at the tall stone hills with a white blanket at the very top, but Leafbreeze was the cat that asked, "What are those?"

Ravenclaw sighed, "The mountains. I was chased off them when I was with Jaywing, but it's much safer for a large group of cats than the twoleg place."

Thunderstrike shivered. He knew that the clans made the journey across the mountains twice, and the cats were friendly, but the tribe cats scared off loners or stray rogues. As a bigger group they would be able to get past easier.

The leader warned, "But it's mostly snow, so we'll stop frequently to warm the kits." She blinked warmly at the mewling kits. Thunderstrike narrowed his eyes. Maybe the twoleg place was better.

"Why can't we go through the twoleg place?" Robinfall asked, echoing Thunderstrike's thoughts. "My kits are too young for the mountains."

Ravenclaw looked at Robinfall, her eyes glazed with sadness that the clan had not seen for a long time. Thunderstrike put his tail on her flank, signaling that he knew this was more than a journey, it was a visit with her memories with Jaywing, her mate in Starclan.

The leader blinked at him gratefully. Robinfall glared at Thunderstrike. _Okay, maybe I should lay off the friendliness before Robinfall has my pelt._ He padded up to her and took the kit from her mouth, letting her take a break from the carrying. Willowshade took the kit from Lightningpelt and they all went on their way to the mountains.

Climbing the rough terrain was hard. Nightkit almost killed himself because he was shaking too much in Willowshade's mouth. Thankfully, Silverkit was too tired and hungry to protest. Once they reached a shelter, they stayed underneath it. It looked like a tree-rock of some type.

Setting the kits down, he licked his mate's ear to signal that he hadn't forgotten about her at all and that he still cared. Her angry gaze disappeared quickly. They loved each other too much to stay mad for long.

After a nice rest, Thunderstrike got up to stretch. They needed food.

Ravenclaw stopped him. "The mountains have a different style of hunting. You must stay still here. Crouching will give away your cover." Her whiskers twitched in amusement, "And your pelt is horrible for hunting here. Leafbreeze, you have a black pelt, you'll be able to blend into the mountain. I'll teach you what to do. Same with you, Crowheart. You're not a warrior, but no one is injured right now and you'll need to stretch your legs sometime."

Crowheart muttered, obviously annoyed, and followed her mother and leader out of the place they were staying.

Thunderstrike twitched his ears suddenly after quite some time. He heard something. Listening closer, he realized it was a yowl.

"Lightningpelt, stay here with Oakglade. I'm going." He dashed off into the snow, barely even giving the cats to protest.

He reached the place to see strange cats hissing at his clanmates.

One cat looked at him surprised, "You have another one? I thought you learned your lesson last time you came through here."

Ravenclaw shrugged, "I don't remember you well either, tribe cat. I have my own group of cats to take care of."

The mud-warriors laughed. They obviously didn't believe her. The cat that had talked to them before meowed, "You sure? Is this your whole group? Wow."

Thunderstrike asked, "What's so funny?"

Another cat pointed at Ravenclaw and said, "This cat came through here with her mate and they barely survived."

"So?" He couldn't help but be a little defensive, "It doesn't matter in the end anyways. We're just coming through. We'll be outta your fur before you can say 'mouse'."

Ravenclaw sighed, "They have a point, you know. I barely even survived out here. We'll need to get out fast, or they can help us."

"If you're only four cats I think we can handle you."

Thunderstrike hissed, "We have more cats!"

A third cat said, shyly, "Are you sure?" She seemed to be more quiet than her friends.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ravenclaw, Leafbreeze, Crowheart, I'm going back to our, uh, den camp place." Thunderstrike bolted off back to where they started.

Robinfall covered him with licks once he came back, "Mouse-brain! There's eagles out here, remember? You can't fight one off by yourself."

Thunderstike shrugged, "I could fight Starclan or a clan of badgers just to keep you and the kits safe."

"You sweet, reckless furball!"

A meow came from behind Thunderstrike, "Kits? Out here? Are you crazy?" He turned around to hear the quiet she-cat from before.

Thunderstrike meowed impatiently, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you actually had more cats here."

"Well, there is. Good-bye." He turned his back on the tribe cat.

She asked, "Are you the father?"

Thunderstrike asked, weirded out, "Yeah?"

Robinfall hissed, "Yes, he is. Leave!"

The she-cat shuffled her paws, "Sorry," She mumbled, "Kits need to stay somewhere warm. I think Stoneteller will let you stay in the cave for a while."

"We're leaving after we eat. We're almost out the mountains anyways."

The tribe cat's whiskers twitched.

Robinfall glared at her, "What's so funny?"

"It will take a whole day to make it out of the mountains. You can't hunt for yourself, so the tribe is the safest place to go."

Thunderstrike glanced at his uneasy clanmates. He politely answered, "I think that I need to talk to our leader about this."

"Your healer? Where is he?"

He narrowed his eyes. This was going to be tough, "We have a leader and a medicine cat."

She blinked, "Like-like the clan cats! The ones that live by the lake!"

"We come from there, yes, but we are 'rogues' in their eyes." Oakglade answered calmly.

"Do you know of Feathertail of Riverclan?"

"The one that killed Sharpclaw?" Thunderstrike asked, now getting along with the strange tribe cat.

The she-cat looked excited, "Wow! I wasn't born when they came here, but their clanmates came to visit when I was a kit. Jayfeather, Squirrelflight….uh...Crowfeather, I think?"

Thunderstrike's heart lurched. If the clans were their friends, Ravenclan was their enemy. Robinfall seemed to be having nostalgia about something. Thunderstrike's eyes narrowed as he saw his clanmates appear from behind a large rock.

They stood stiff as they saw the tribe cat at their camp. Without any warning, Ravenclaw attacked the she-cat. She spat at her, "What are you doing here?"

She just blinked, scared. The tribe cat obviously was not used to other cats attacking her. Thunderstrike rolled his eyes, and answered for her, "She was just making sure that we actually had other cats."

"A spy?" She hissed.

Thunderstrike sighed, "She invited us to stay with the tribe for the night."

Ravenclaw was obviously taken aback by this. She sheathed her claws and stepped off the tribe cat. "Who are you?"

The cat replied, "My name is Moon that Shines in Darkness."

Ravenclaw sighed, "So your name is Moon?"

"Yes."

The leader gave Thunderstrike a stare of relief and gratitude.

Thunderstrike asked, "So about that offer, can we stay for the night?

Moon answered, "We would never let kits stay out here. You'd be safe and warm staying with us."

"We'll be there." Ravenclaw rasped, closing her eyes tightly. She was giving up her pride for her clanmates. This was harder than he thought.

"I'll tell Night and Stoneteller! And Brook and Stormfur."

Ravenclaw's eyes narrowed, "Stormfur, one of the cats that made the great journey. He stayed here with his mate, Brook, correct?"

Moon nodded, "Yes, they are my parents."

The look that Ravenclaw gave her was absolute horror. A clan cat, now tribe, was certainly bound to still be loyal to the original clans. She seemed to brush the thought away. They had to keep their identity hidden, and Thunderstrike knew that this was what she was thinking. He knew her well. Serving as clan deputy had made them good friends.

The mud warrior led them through the mountains until they reached the deafening waterfall. A cat hissed, "Moon! You can't let them stay here, they're rogues."

"Sorry, Talon. They have kits." She made an excuse quickly, "I can't let them die, can I?"

"Tell Crag-, er, Stoneteller about this."

Moon nodded, leading the group of cats into the cave. She left them there and scampered off into another cave inside. A cat walked out, rolling his eyes.

Thunderstrike braced himself for the worst.

Many cats surrounded them, asking questions, some hostile, some passive. No cat answered them. The feeling was mutual, they couldn't afford to be chased out of here.

He heard Moon pleading, "Please, Stoneteller! They have kits!"

The cat sighed, "Fine, they can stay, only for tonight."

Thunderstrike gave out a sigh of relief and saw that his clanmates were doing the same. Robinfall looked at all the cats warily, wrapping her kits with her tail defensively.

Stoneteller padded up to them, "You can stay for tonight. Leave soon. I have heard about," he stared at Ravenclaw, "her and it's nothing good."

Moon walked up to them, eyes brimmed with happiness, "You can stay!"

Thunderstrike couldn't help but purr, "Thanks a lot. We'd probably freeze to death out there."

Robinfall was glaring at him.

"But my mate is gonna kill me." He sighed, walking to his mate, licking her ear.

"If you talk to another she-cat and purr, I will most definitely feed you to a fox!"

"She's young, and plus, she reminds me of your when you were younger. So excited about everything."

Robinfall hissed, "Are you saying I'm not anymore?"  
Thunderstrike rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Thunderstrike!"

"Are we seriously going to go through this, again? You've territorial. You won't let me touch another she-cat at all." Thunderstrike sat down to lick his paw.

Robinfall looked at him, hurt. "It's not my fault that you keep talking to every she-cat around here!" She was still angry, Thunderstrike could tell.

The grey tabby tom murmured, "I'm sorry, Robinfall. Next time tell me if it bothers you, okay?" Even if they were fighting, Thunderstrike couldn't bear to see his mate sad or hurt in any way.

"Apology accepted, but you aren't off the hook." She turned her back on him.

Thunderstrike sighed. This was a time to just sit there and not talk to any she-cats. Moon scampered over there, tripping over nothing and falling towards Silverkit who was playing with her mother's lashing tail.

Not knowing what came over him, he pushed Moon away. The tribe cat looked stunned.

"You-you pushed me!"

"Sorry! You were about to squish Silverkit!"

"I did? Oops…"

Thunderstrike rolled his eyes and tucked his paws in, trying to answer all the tribe kits questions. In the corner of his eye, he saw Robinfall looking at him, not glaring at all. Warmth filled her gaze. He sighed, relieved that she'd forgiven him. The kits didn't notice that and kept asking more questions, and answered as many as he could.

A tribe cat shooed them away to get them to go to sleep. One cat walked over to him and sat down. "Moon tells me that you know of the clans. Have you talked to any?"

Thunderstrike shook his head, "No, but who are you?"

"Stormfur."

"Ravenclaw could probably answer that."

"That's a clan name."

Thunderstrike sighed, "She'll explain it to you. All of the cats with me have clan names."

Stormfur nodded and started to search for Ravenclaw in the huddle of cats filled with his clanmates. Thunderstrike said, "She's the larger tortoiseshell. The smaller tortoiseshell is her kit."

He looked at Thunderstrike in surprise.

"Every cat except for Lightningpelt and me are her kits."

"Is Lightningpelt her mate?"  
Thunderstrike's eyes narrowed, "No. If you remember, there was another cat with her that came through the mountains. That was her mate."

Stormfur looked like he just invited a badger to come into the cave. "No wonder she looked so familiar…" He paused, then asked, "Where is he now?"  
"Dead." Thunderstrike said bluntly. "Go talk to Ravenclaw. She's our leader."

"Shouldn't she be called Ravenstar then?"

Thunderstrike sighed, "Go talk to her. I don't want to answer these many questions right now. My mate is angry enough with me as it is."

His whiskers twitched in amusement before he walked across the cave to where Ravenclaw was. The leader shot him a glare once the two cats started talking. Thunderstrike couldn't help but purr in amusement. This was gonna be good.

Chapter 13: Questions and Answers

Ravenclaw shot her deputy a hard glare. Stormfur had just asked about the clans and why they were here in the first place.

Stormfur repeated, "Have you talked to any clan cats?"

"Yes. I was a Thunderclan cat for a while."

"Why'd you leave? Or, uh, why are you here?"

Ravenclaw took a deep breath and let it out. She was very annoyed with her cheeky, cheeky deputy. He certainly knew how to get under a cat's skin.

She answered, "I am no longer a Thunderclan cat. I didn't leave, they chased me out after they learned that I was expecting a second litter of kits, and leaf-bare was coming and they couldn't take care of me."

"That does not sound like Firestar at all."

Ravenclaw snorted.

Stormfur looked confused, "What?"

"Bramblestar is the leader now. He's a fox-heart, I can tell you that much."

Stormfur purred, "So he did become leader."

Ravenclaw couldn't help but be disgusted. She remembered that Bramblestar and Stormfur were the cats that made the journey to the sun-drown-place, so it was natural for them to be friends.

The tom asked, "How about Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, and Crowfeather? Are they okay?"

"Tawnypelt and her clan drove my clan out."

"Whole of Thunderclan?"

Ravenclaw sighed. Her deputy didn't explain anything. She said, "No, I was kicked out of Thunderclan. Crowheart and Robinfall are two out of five of my first litter. They came with me, and to my surprise, they cared for me while I was expecting kits."

Stormfur asked, "What about your mate?"

Ravenclaw's heart lurched. She'd get to that at some point. She continued, "I'm not done. Crowheart is our medicine cat and had training from Jayfeather."

"How is he?"

"Just shut up and listen. I'll answer your questions after I tell my backstory."

"Three are dead from an attack from Shadowclan. They drove us out. My second litter had seven kits."  
Stormfur said in disbelief, "Seven? Is that even possible?"

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, "It is, but usually the mother isn't capable of keeping them all alive when they are born. Three apprentices died from greencough. Birchpelt is super quiet since that. His best friend, Pinepaw, was one of the one's that were killed. Oakglade hung out with them too. Barkpaw and Branchpaw were best friends, but they died together."

"You've had lots of heartache."

Ravenclaw sighed, "I'm destined to suffer like this. That's why I'm going back to my birthplace with my clan."

Stormfur asked, "You haven't answered me yet. How are Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt?"

"Tawnypelt...I haven't talked to her, but I think I've seen her. Squirrelflight should be fine last time I talked to her she was. Crowfeather," she paused, shuddering, "is fine, sadly."

Stormfur looked at Ravenclaw confused, "Are you scared of that sharp-tongued warrior?"

Ravenclaw said bluntly, "I killed his mother and he killed my mate. They were both accidents, but we still hate each other."

"What's your relation to Squirrelflight?"

"Good friends. I'd almost say 'best' but Cinderheart is my best friend."

Stormfur nodded. He asked suddenly, "Why did they drive you out if you had Starclan's approval?"

Ravenclaw growled, "Apparently they changed their mind. Shadowclan drove us out. We were spied on a cat named Ratscar. I really want to rip his throat out."

Stormfur sighed, "Sounds like you've had trouble. What about the rest of your clan?"

"Thunderstrike is my deputy. I am the leader."

"Shouldn't you changed your name to Ravenstar?"  
Ravenclaw nodded, "I already did, but changed it back to a warrior's name. I don't want to feel different than my clanmates."

Stormfur nodded slowly. He kept asking questions, "What about the rest of your clan?"

"Crowheart is our medicine cat. The other cats are all warriors, except for the kits. We have no apprentices currently."

"It must be hard starting from scratch."

Ravenclaw took a deep breath, then let it out, "I guess so. I think that's why the first leader would be given the honor of naming the clan after themselves. Ravenclan is our clan's name."

Stormfur nodded and meowed goodbye. He walked over to a patrol of hunters and followed them out.

Moon, the over-excited to-be, ran over to her, "How's it like traveling?"

Ravenclaw answered, annoyed that she had more questions to answer, "It's great," she lied. It wasn't great. They might get hurt, die, or get lost. Traveling was hard enough, but with a small group of cats, it was more likely to be way harder.

"I wish I could leave the mountains! The stories are so cool, I wish I could go on a journey!" She told Ravenclaw. She whispered, "Oops, don't tell anyone, especially Brook, that I said that."

Ravenclaw sighed, "Moon, if you want to leave the mountains, you should just ask Stoneteller and your parents. They might be hesitant, but we're leaving tomorrow and you won't get a chance like this in a while."

"I guess." She flicked her tail, excitedly, "I wonder if they'll let me come with you! Then they have to like you guys!"

"I doubt they'll ever 'like' us, Moon. We killed two members of the tribe."

"You did?"

"I did, at least."

Moon looked a little scared, but her playfulness was still there, "Why?" She seemed like she knew that Ravenclaw wouldn't do it without a reason.

Ravenclaw sighed. One cat would be listening to her arguement, "Self-defense. They attacked me and my mate while we were traveling back. We were outnumbered by four, but even then, I learned a killing move and killed two tribe members. The youngest cat in the group turned tail and ran. The tfourth cat was still battling with my mate. He was pretty hard to beat, I'll give that cat credit."

"You must mean Stormfur then! He's the only prey-hunter that is also a cave-guard. He's super cool!"

Her ears flicked. She forgot that Stormfur was a Riverclan warrior, but the mud must have covered his pelt, which is why she didn't recognize him. She sighed, tired, "Moon, I'm a bit tired. Can you get Robinfall, Thunderstrike, and the kits? I'd like to stay as a group in here."

She nodded vigorously and scampered off clumsily to the lovebirds and their adorable kits. She purred in amusement. This little she-cat was certainly amusing. Ravenclaw rested her head on her paws and glanced at her sleepy clanmates. Feeling safe, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

She was awoken by the tussling of Robinfall's kits. They were play fighting.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Silverkit meowed. Ravenclaw watched. Even though it was play fighting, Ravenclaw could tell that both kits were great fighters.

Moon scampered over to them, "Stoneteller said that you have to go!"

Ravenclaw nodded and stretched. "I want to thank him."

"Are you sure you can't ask Stoneteller if I can come with you?"

"If you really want to go, then you have to have faith and courage. Ask him yourself before we leave, or you won't have a chance to leave the mountains."

Moon nodded, serious now, but she was still the playful, sweet, young to-be from earlier. She clumsily ran into a group of hunting cats. Ravenclaw heard a 'Oops!' or 'Sorry!' every now and then. She seemed to be headed towards her parents, Stormfur and Brook. She knew that their opinion was more important than hers.

Ignoring the conversation, she glanced at her clanmates. They were sleeping soundly except for Thunderstrike who was keeping one eye on the playing kits. He looked worn out though. He was the cat that all the kits bothered for a long time. Ravenclaw meowed, "I'll watch the kits, Thunderstrike. You need your sleep for our journey."

The deputy looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't because he was tired enough to just fall asleep.

Watching the kits was like watching a twoleg and their dog. It was funny to see the dog to try and chase her, even when they couldn't because of a leash.

Moon scampered in her direction, once again about to fall on the kits. This time, though, the kits saw it coming a dodged the falling cat.

For the first time ever, Ravenclaw could see the tribe cat's fur. She didn't have mud in her fur, and it wasn't too dark either. Even that wouldn't help because Moon was a dark, dark black. The darkest black that she had ever seen. She was sleek, well-fed like a Riverclan cat, but still was young. If she was a clan apprentice, she'd probably two or three moons in training.

Moon complained, "Brook won't let me go! Stormfur was hesitant, but he agreed with Brook! I'm stuck here!"

Ravenclaw nodded, "I'd understand if they didn't trust you with us. Can you watch the kits while I wake up my clan?"

Moon nodded, watching the kits like a hawk. Ravenclaw sighed and rolled her eyes, amused. She nosed Robinfall, "Your kits are awake. Moon is watching them."

The she-cat hissed, "That cat almost fell on them last night!"

"Your kits are dodging her now. The only time they'd be in danger would be while they are eating or sleeping, mouse-brain."

Robinfall ran out the den to keep an eye on her kits. Moon came in a little scared, "Robinfall is really protective."

Ravenclaw shrugged, "It's a queen instict. I understand that."

"Have you ever had kits?"

"Yes. Robinfall and Crowheart are some of my first litter. Leafbreeze, Birchpelt, Oakglade, and Willowshade are some of my second."

Moon asked, curiously, "What about the rest? You only said some of them were here."

"They're dead. Three of my first litter were killed. Three of my second died from a sickness."

"Sorry…"

Ravenclaw sighed, "It's fine. I lost my mate too, and my home, my close friends... I guess this is just my life, full of suffering and death." Ravenclaw woke up Oakglade and Birchpelt while Moon accidentally fell on top of Thunderstrike, which most certainly woke him up with a yowl and a hiss. "I miss them, yes, but they are in Starclan."

"Like the Tribe of Endless Hunting! Kinda…" Moon exclaimed, still quiet.

"Yes. Like that, I guess." Ravenclaw answered, not really knowing what the Tribe of Endless Hunting was at all. She murmured, "Well, I liked talking to you, and there is very small possibility that we will meet again."

"I know." The cheerful, but quiet, she-cat looked serious for the first time ever, "I know. My parents won't let me go which means that Stoneteller won't either. Maybe I'll leave the mountains when I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Ravenclaw smiled, but her real emotion was hidden deep inside her. She made another friend and was leaving her friend behind. She blinked and Moon was already scurrying away, tripping over nothing like usual. Ravenclaw watched her leave for a minute. Then Thunderstrike sat down beside her.

"She's quite unique." He commented.

"You can say that much. She reminds me of all my kits in one tiny body." Ravenclaw sighed.

Thunderstrike sympathized, "At least you got to know your kits."

Ravenclaw knew he was referring to the two kits that he had lost during the outbreak of greencough. She murmured, "I know. It's a gift and a downfall. It hurts more to see them die, but it hurts to never know your kits."

Thunderstrike nodded, "But there's always Starclan."

Ravenclaw glanced at the warrior surprised. The kittypets never believed in Starclan, and if they did, they only believed that dead warriors go there. Nothing special happened at all. No prophecies, no omens, no speaking to them. Thunderstrike had eventually started his belief somehow.

Thunderstrike twitched his whiskers, "I started believing the moment that Robinfall was deadly sick. I wanted to see her again so much." He continued in his thoughts, remembering the day.

Ravenclaw put her tail on his flank. Just because they were deputy and leader did not mean that they couldn't be close. She glanced to the side to see Robinfall glaring at both of them. Ravenclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Thunderstrike did also and stood stiff. The two lovebirds had a good relationship, but she hated when other she-cats touched or talked to her mate. Ravenclaw padded over to her, "We were discussing deaths, Robinfall. Don't take it personally. Plus, Thunderstrike is pretty good friends with everyone, if you ask me."

Robinfall took a sigh of relief than stared at her mother, "Sorry. I know you're my mother, and queens always want their kits to be happy."

"Even if I did love him, I wouldn't take him from you. Understand that."

She turned around and saw Stoneteller talking to Thunderstrike. Her deputy was nodded slowly, and talking with him, but she couldn't hear. Ravenclaw walked over to them. Almost immediately, Thunderstrike filled her in.

"Stoneteller says that we should leave now before the snowstorms start. He says we have a few good sunrises left."

Ravenclaw nodded, and he continued, "He also said that he thought I was the leader." He purposely said that to annoy Ravenclaw.

The leader rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You understand that is information that can wait until after we cross the mountains." The tortoiseshell couldn't help saying, "Stoneteller, no disrespect, but I think I know why you might think he's the leader, but you should ask before you assume."

Stoneteller didn't reply or give any sign that he heard her. He said finally, "Alright, Ravenclaw."

"Anyways, thank you for letting us stay for the night. My clan and I will be leaving now. Goodbye." She flicked her tail to gather up the cats with her.

Of course, Moon scurried across the cave and, once again, tripped on air. Before any cat could say or do anything, Moon yelled out, "Wait! I want to go with you!" Ravenclaw froze to the ground. Moon's parents wouldn't let her come with them, and now the whole tribe knows. She breathed in and out, closing her eyes, and took a look around the array of shocked faces.

Chapter 14: Journey of Memories

"I already said no!" A stern voice meowed as the she-cat, most likely her mother, appeared through the cats surrounding them.

Thunderstrike looked at Ravenclaw. _She knew about this?_ Her face was calm, well, not completely, but calmer than every other cat. The leader obviously knew that she wanted to go with them.

Moon wailed, "But the stories say that there is so many cats, places, and stuff to see or meet! I really want to experience it for myself."

A new voice said, "Brook, I think we should let her go."

"Why, Stormfur? Why?" She looked at her mate as he made his arguement.

"You know that she's always been interested in the outside world. She asked me about the Great Journey so many times, I can't even count. Even then, she begged to let her go."

"But she's our kit, and only a to-be."

Stormfur glanced at Ravenclaw, "I think if we let her go, she'll be in safe paws. Ravenclaw is a dependable cat even with her history."

Thunderstrike stared at his leader again. She looked shocked, more shocked than before at least.

Moon ran around her father in circles, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so, so much!" Brook watched her kit, and a strange sense of calmness seemed to go over her.

"Fine," she said hesitantly, but no uncertainty, "Moon can go."

Moon collapsed, dizzy, onto the ground. A purr of amusement came from her leader. It was faint, but definitely a purr. Thunderstrike looked back at his clanmates. They seemed wary of another cat, a stranger, joining them on their journey. He glanced at his leader and she seemed fine. No worries clouding her gaze.

Ravenclaw meowed finally, "We'd be grateful for another set of paws." She looked at Brook, fretting, and Stormfur who seemed worried, but was trying to calm his mate down more than anything. She promised, "I won't let any harm come to your kit. I understand all the fears this might bring you." Ravenclaw sympathized wisely, "Most of you do not know this, but Leafbreeze, Robinfall, Oakglade, Crowheart, Birchpelt, and Willowshade are all my kits."

A ripple of shocked murmurs passed across the cave. One whisper in paticular said, "I thought Crowfrost and Robinfall might be her kits, but the other ones? I never saw that one coming!"

Ravenclaw didn't waste any time to address Stoneteller, "Thank you for sheltering us. Moon will be safe, I promise." She flicked her tail as she turned around. Moon followed the group happily trailing behind.

She was a helpful addition to the group. She carried a kit and stayed in the middle because of that. She had a rapid pace and sometimes she almost fell over. Oakglade took over the kit carrying because she was so jumpy at first. After a while, the warrior gave the kit to her and she didn't trip or fall at all.

Thunderstrike preferred the back. He could see the danger, scent it, or anything else that might be useful. Leafbreeze liked being in the front, well, she didn't really have much of a choice. Her sense of smell was better than everyone else and she could scent danger easily.

Ravenclaw was always a paw step behind her. Crowheart walked by Robinfall most of the time and Birchpelt kept to himself. Of course, Willowshade and Lightningpelt walked side by side right in front of him.

Leafbreeze stopped, "We have to climb down the mountain." Every cat groaned. They had to climb one, and now they had to go down one.

Robinfall was fretting already.

The dark brown she-cat however meowed afterwards, "It isn't as steep as the one we climbed. We should be able to do this easily."

Ravenclaw stopped Leafbreeze before she jumped down. She warned, "This has many more rocks then the last one. Don't go too fast or the cat under you will be pelted with rocks and dirt." She started down the mountain, demonstrating how it was done. Leafbreeze followed her, but went slower. Birchpelt went after her, and he was followed by Willowshade, then Lightningpelt. Robinfall took her kit down the valley, and was followed by Oakglade, who was now carrying the other kit. Moon waited until all the other cats were down before she scampered down the hillside. Rocks were flying everywhere, but she seemed like she couldn't help it.

Thunderstrike followed her, not too fast but not too slow down the hillside, hoping he doesn't slip.

Ravenclaw and the others watched him just in case he fell or something and would need help. Starclan was not on his side at all.

A loose rock was in the middle of the steep hill, and to his dismay, the rock hit a boulder. Before he could leap away, the boulder hit his hind leg, making it numb.

He could do nothing while he tumbled down the steep hill. The last thing he remembered was Robinfall bolting towards him before he closed his eyes.

He woke up surrounded by his clanmates, very sore from the fall. Robinfall was gently licking Thunderstrike's pelt.

The tabby tom asked, "What happened?"

Ravenclaw looked more sad than usual. Whatever it was, it was bad. He could tell just from the expression on her face. He expected her to say something, but Crowheart was the one that started to speak.

"Thunderstrike," she seemed to be trying to find words, "your leg…it is impossible to move."

"What?" the deputy stared at her in disbelief.

"The boulder hit your hind leg and it can never be healed. I tried and tried, but it's impossible." Crowheart told him grimly.

Robinfall stopped her gentle licking and stood up and went outside the little shelter that they were in. Moon walked into the den. "You're awake!"

Ravenclaw murmured, sadly, "Thunderstrike, do you want to continue being deputy? It might be better for you to conserve your energy."

Thunderstrike shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ravenclaw. Even if I can't run or fight or whatever this will prevent me from doing. It doesn't mean that I can't organize patrols and things that the leader doesn't have time to do. Birchpelt and Oakglade are too young, so is Leafbreeze and Willowshade. Lightningpelt is not the right cat." Thunderstrike glanced at his littermate, "No offense," he continued, "Robinfall is caring for a litter and Crowheart is a medicine cat. And no one has mentored anyone except for Robinfall. She's busy with kits."

Ravenclaw shook her head, "You're right, the other cats didn't have a chance to mentor anyone." By mentor, she meant teaching hunting skills and teaching the young cats basic moves and let them figure out their own style in their own way, practicing against their 'mentor'.

Thunderstrike sat up and tried to move his leg. It was very painful, but he could move it slightly. He looked at Crowheart, confused.

She looked bewildered. She said, "I know it's impossible to move. I was denmates with Briarlight for a while. Your leg is about the same."

"Well, it hurts a lot. Maybe it's a very torn muscle?"

"No, it can't be. You would have woken up if it hurt when I was treating it. You weren't knocked out that badly."

Thunderstrike looked at Ravenclaw. He knew she had some training with herbs because she learned faster than an average cat. She murmured, "I've never seen anything like it. We'll have to exit the mountains, then we'll rest for a moon or two. If we take the journey easily, then we'll be strong and healthy when we get to our location."

Thunderstrike nodded, almost immediately getting up, and to his surprise, his hind leg didn't hurt as bad because he didn't know that he hurt both of his front legs, which were very painful. Bearing through it, he went outside to be greeted by a tussle of playing kits.

"Careful, Silverkit! Your father's injured badly." Robinfall scurried over to the kits. "Violetkit, stop playing with his tail. It's not very nice while he's injured."

"No, no, let them be. Kits will be kits."

Robinfall blurted, "But if it doesn't heal right, you could be injured permanently."

Thunderstrike sighed, "Yeah, but my voice is just fine. I can do more simple tasks that still help the clan. There are other things to do than hunt and fight, you know."

"Medicine cats do those things."  
"Crowheart hunts and fights when she needs to. She helps the clan out in two ways, why shouldn't we be able to help her?"

He made a pretty good argument and he knew it because his mate didn't argue back and scooted the kits away. She shot him a worried glance and sat in the sun with her clanmates. She touched noses with Lightningpelt.

 _She's trying to make me jealous for once. And why is it working?_ Robinfall shot a contempt look at him. Thunderstrike sighed. It worked like a charm.

Ravenclaw looked like she was trying to keep herself from laughing, "I'm just saying, you two have a weird relationship."

"I know."

The Ravenclan leader stretched while she said, "It's kinda funny that you joined our clan because you were already in love with Robinfall the second you saw her."

Thunderstrike shuffled his paws, embarrassed, then winced with pain. "How did you meet Jaywing?"

Ravenclaw looked lost deep in her memories, "I don't think I'm ready to tell you until our ancestors settle somewhere with us. I already have somewhere we could stay for a while."

"Where?"

"My birthplace, my home." She blinked.

"Wait, what?"

Ravenclaw meowed, half-laughing, "I wasn't born with Jaywing at my side, you know. He actually had a love before, but she sacrificed herself saving him from a rampaging dog."

Thunderstrike saw this as a chance to ask, "So where'd you meet him, and how?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that, Thunderstrike. You may be one of my good friends and deputy, but there are some things that I want to remember before I tell you."

"Okay." He nodded, understanding his leader wanted privacy and some space.

Ravenclaw called to everyone, "We're going to get off mountain territory everyone! We should be getting closer to our destination." She said with her eyes darkened, "I just hope Skye's group hasn't driven them out." She blinked, realizing she said it aloud, but no one heard it except for Thunderstrike.

"I'll keep your, ehm, destination a secret, if you want to."

"Thanks," the leader blinked gratefully at him. "Everyone, follow Leafbreeze. Crowheart, Birchpelt, help Thunderstrike. He needs to take it easy if he wants to heal his legs." Her whiskers twitched in amusement while she said, "Or he might have to be a medicine cat!"

Chapter 15: Home

Ravenclaw and her group were resting. They were traveling almost non-stop for a moon. Thunderstrike's leg was healing, but very, very slowly. Crowheart had to use so many herbs on it and he still needed support. One thing she knew was that they were getting closer and closer.

She called, "Everyone break is over. We have all eaten and rested. We're very, very close to our destination."

Moon whined, "Are you ever going to tell us where we're going?" There was a hint of seriousness in her voice. "Like, seriously, are you?"

"I'll tell you when we enter the territory."

"Oki!" The pretty apprentice skipped around and tripped onto a root.

Ravenclaw sniffed the air. They were close, she just knew it. She led the group this time because Leafbreeze was too worn out to be up front. Keeping her ears pricked for danger, she led her clan through the forest.

As they exited the forest, she saw a familiar place. She didn't know how homesick she was until she stood here.

Thunderstrike limped to her, "Are we here?"

Ravenclaw addressed her companions, "Everyone," she paused, breathing in the familiar scents, "welcome to my first home, my birthplace."

Everyone was looking at the territory. There was a small moor, a oak forest, a pine forest, a large river separating every territory with a few large rocks as stepping stones. Even if her clanmates didn't expect this, she knew she was home. This was where she grew up.

As they made their way down a hill into a pine forest, she sniffed the air. Excited because she recognized this scent from somewhere. She felt like she was a kit again, young again.

Thunderstrike limped while calling, "Ravenclaw! Come over here, I have a question!"

Ravenclaw sighed, knowing what it was.

"Where did you meet Jaywing? I need to know. You keep telling stories about the journey to the clan territories and the journey to Ravenpaw's barn, but you avoid that one question."

All the cats looked at her, obviously agreeing with the deputy. She sighed, knowing she would have to explain eventually. "This territory, it is similar to the clans, except there is no code of honor. Cats prefer not to kill here, but one group doesn't care. When I lived here, it was called Skye's group, but it's most likely that the leader is different."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Robinfall asked.

"I'm getting to it. All cats fight over territory, but one rule every group has to never drive a group away from their camp, so they have a protected territory like a circle around their camp where some prey lives, just in case a group gets that far into defeating the other group.

"I was a young learner. Learning to fight and hunt in the pines, moors, and forest. Another rule is that every cat learns how to hunt in every type of territory, so there's a island in the middle of the rivers and it has every type of forest mini-sized.

"Every group chased off intruders from their territory, and one day I was chasing a cat off our territory that wasn't from a group."

Staring at her, knowing that she was about to reveal how she met Jaywing. They listened carefully.

Ravenclaw told the story, "I tackled him, and boy was that a stupid mistake because he was very strong. He pinned me down in a heartbeat."

Young Jaywing meowed, "Why did you attack me, kitty?"

Ravenclaw answered, "You're on our territory! Get off!"

"I am? But you can't really chase me from down there."

Young Ravenclaw growled.

Jaywing meowed, "My name's Jay. Have you seen a cat named Lily?"

"No."

"I could've sworn my mate's scent was down here."

Ravenclaw meowed, "My name's Raven, if we're actually talking here."

Jaywing sighed, "I miss Lily. I'm pretty sure she died when we were attacked by badgers."

"Oh, that's sad."

"You don't have much sympathy, do you?"

"I'm pinned to the ground still in case you haven't noticed!"

The pair talked for a while. Jaywing left without fighting, and Ravenclaw glanced back at her camp and the leaving cat. Ravenclaw jumped into a tree and followed Jaywing.

She flashed back to the present, telling the whole story to the listening cats.

Robinfall's mouth was open wide, "You just followed him because you wondered about the outside world."

Ravenclaw sighed, "He didn't realize I was there until I was attacked by a fox a moon later, still following him. I don't regret leaving, but I regret leaving without saying goodbye to my group."

"Which group were you from?"

"Skye's group. The next cat in line is voted, but you have a pretty big shot at becoming leader if you're the leader's assistant."

Everyone followed the leader in silence, probably trying to put this new information in their heads. Ravenclaw meowed, "I'll scout ahead. I might run into a cat or two, and it's seen less of a threat if one cat enters the territory."

Thunderstrike limped by her, "We aren't in the territory?"

"Cats that are banished from their group live here. Sometimes another group takes them in, but some groups are sneaky and send a spy, so most cats are reluctant to let them into their group." Ravenclaw explained, before flicking her tail, signaling a 'goodbye for now'. She bolted into the familiar forest.

Nothing in the territory changed. Every tree was where it was when she left. Feeling more comfortable and more safe each second, she let her guard down.

Before she could do anything, a cat from behind her, attacked. He was heavy, that was for sure, but probably not a match for her. She used her strength in her hind legs to send the tom reeling. As she turned around to face the cat, she was too late because the cat already was on top of her, pinning her down.

"Why are you in our territory? Don't you loners learn anything?"

Ravenclaw was impressed. Whoever this cat was, he was very strong, and for the first time fighting one on one, she lost. "I'm not a loner, first off." She hissed, trying to keep her pride. "And I know this is your territory, stranger, but I could smell cats a mile away."

He hissed, menacingly, "You'd better get outta here, and I doubt you have any cat's with you. Almost every loner claims that."

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, "Alright, if you really want to test my patience, cat." She yowled, "Help!"

"You're asking for help? Weakling."

"Sometimes you need help, stranger." She saw Leafbreeze and Birchpelt coming and tackled the tom. Ravenclaw got up.

The gray tom meowed, "So you actually have more cats. Not very many more. And not much of a challenge."

Ravenclaw hissed, "Did you just-? Starclan help this poor soul. He is so dead."

"Why?"

"You just said that we're not much of a challenge. I'll have you know very well, that these are very good fighters."

"Meh. If they're as bad as you, it shouldn't be much of a challenge."

Ravenclaw was bristling. How dare this cat? She flicked her tail, "Get the others. We should stay as a big group."

The cat's eyes looked confused, "You are in a group?"

"No, not the ones around here, obviously."

"But you know of them…"

"I used to live in a group, idiot."

The gray tom growled, "Okay, so which group _were_ you from?"

Ravenclaw laughed, "I know that you think I'm a spy, but I haven't been in this territory for moons and moons. I left the groups before I became an official fighter or hunter."

"You were banished that young? Some groups are heartless."

"Actually, I left on my own accord. I'm trying to return to my group with my cats."

"Why did you even come back? I doubt any group would want a betrayer."

Ravenclaw growled, "Betrayal? Oh, no, oh no, no, no. I'm always that one cat that gets betrayed. I left because I was following a loner. I joined him on his quest, and eventually became his mate. Those cats that you said were weak earlier are two of my second litter."

"So you do have more cats."

"Of course! I was leader of a clan for who knows how long. We were chased out by a stronger clan because they didn't think we had permission of Starclan."

The gray tom was obviously confused, but he said anyways, "You'd better leave now or I'll slit your throat open, kitty."

Ravenclaw hissed, "My name is not kitty! And plus there's only one cat that can call me that!"

"That doesn't help you, you know."

"I don't care!" She snapped, "I won't die to a idiot like you."

The gray tom growled, "That's it, kitty." He lunged for Ravenclaw's throat.

Easily dodging it, she scratched his muzzle. Not knowing was hit her, the cat once again pinned her down. Ravenclaw breathed in a breath dramatically. The cat bit her with a killing bite.

She awoke in Starclan. "Jaywing? Hawkclaw? Branchpaw? Where are you all?" Seeing blurry cat shapes, she knew they were there, but they needed a place that medicine cats would be able to meet. She breathed in the fading scents and snapped back to reality.

The gray cat was padding away. She hissed, "Come and fight me, coward!"

He turned around, "How? You died!"

"Really? I am a leader with nine lives granted by Starclan, my warrior ancestors! I can fight still, idiot!"

He didn't move to attack, instead, he sat down. "You? The leader? Pretty pitiful."

The gray tom didn't get to finish because her whole clan appeared through the bushes. Thunderstrike asked, "You okay?"

Crowheart sighed, "Oh, why am I not surprised? Lost a life?"

Ravenclaw answered with a grumble, "Yeah." The medicine cat placed a couple herbs on her, to help heal.

The stranger cat meowed, "The smaller tortoiseshell reminds me of someone."

Ravenclaw snorted, "She looks exactly like me when I was her age. She doesn't have scars because she's a herbalist."

"Okay, seriously, how do you know all of this stuff?"

"I told you!"

"So...then, where's your mate?"

Ravenclaw snorted, "Why should I answer that?"

The gray tom shrugged, "I don't know, maybe so I can kill 'em?"

"Oh, that's too bad, he's already dead."

"So you don't have a mate?"

"Did you think that I could get a mate while leading a clan? You have serious high hopes, dude."

The gray tom asked, "So which cats are your kits? You said that you had kits earlier."

"Every cat except the gray tabby tom and the light yellow tabby tom. Oh and the young dark brown she-cat. The two actual kits are my kit's kits. Also known as her and his kits."

"You have a big family."

Ravenclaw snorted, "If you call this big, then you haven't seen half of it. Six of my kits died. Three from my first litter were killed and three from my second died from greencough."

The stranger's gaze rested on every cat, like he was trying to remember them from somewhere. "You are all new to the area?"

Thunderstrike answered, a little defensive, "Everyone but Ravenclaw."

Robinfall nodded, and added, "I guess we're kinda from here too because our mother came from here."

"Ravenclaw is her name?" He flicked his tail at Ravenclaw. Reluctantly, the tortoiseshell nodded, knowing that she was giving away her own identity.

The gray tabby shrugged, "Weird. What kinda name is that?"

Ravenclaw snorted, "And I bet your name is any better."

"Well, uh, yeah it is. My name's Storm. I'm part of Storm's group."

"So you're a leader, huh. Which territory is your camp in?"

"Pines."

Ravenclaw nodded slowly, picking out the details, "So Petal's group. When did she pass?"

Storm flicked his ear, "Why would you care?"

The leader paused before saying, "Uh, it's none of your business."

He growled, "It's my group's old leader. Of course it's my business."

"I'll assume Petal was killed by Skye's group?"

"Rain's group."

Ravenclaw sighed, "So they voted him as leader? No wonder you're a little nervous about every single movement we make."

Storm asked, obviously not giving an inch, "Why do you think I'm nervous? You're the one trespassing. You should be more nervous."

The tortoiseshell she-cat answered calmly, "When you've been around other cats for a long time, you learn many different habits of cats. Twitching the end of your tail either means your enjoying something or nervous. I doubt you enjoy our company." Then she said dryly, "I think we'll leave."

"I'm not done talking to you." He said it calmly, but with a threatening stare.

Crowheart whispered, "If he makes us stay, we won't really be at fault." Ravenclaw flicked her tail to signal she heard her kit.

Ravenclaw meowed, "I forgot to say, the reason I'm not nervous is because I know these woods like the pad of my paw, and I'm with my friends and kin."

Storm sighed, "You are a strange bunch, you know." He looked at the rag-tag bunch of cats. Ravenclaw was a leader. Crowheart was a young, wise medicine cat. Robinfall and Thunderstrike were sharing tongues and caring for the kits. Willowshade was listening to the conversation intensely while Lightningpelt groomed himself. Oakglade was staring off into the trees. Moon was chasing her tail and tripping over a root occasionally. Birchpelt and Leafbreeze were sharing tongues as brother and sister.

Suddenly, Ravenclaw realized how unique every cat was in her clan. A small rush of pride went through her. Agreeing with Storm, she murmured, "Yes, we are. I'm proud that we've found refuge in each other." The moment of pride vanished in an instant. She scented a familiar scent. Her friends didn't recognize it, but Storm did.

A hiss came from Storm, "Rain, we know you're there! Come out here!"

The green-eyed pale yellow tom appeared from the trees, "I was wondering, Storm, when you'd agree to my request."

"I told you before, no. Combining our groups is untraditional! We would be going against our ancestors true intentions."

"Who cares?"

Ravenclaw hissed, "Rain."

He looked at her, finally realizing she was there, "Raven."

Storm looked at them both, "How do you know each other?"

Rain was about to reply, but Ravenclaw didn't let him, "My name is Ravenclaw now."

"Of course." Rain dipped his head in respect.

"Okay! What's going on?" Storm demanded an explanation. Even Ravenclaw's friends were startled. Their leader was more guarded than usual. The puzzled group looked at their leader expectantly.

Ravenclaw spat, "Rain, you'd better scram."

Rain replied calmly, "Why should I do that?"

"Because I said so?" She snapped.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Same with you. Still the blood-thirsty monster."

Storm hissed loudly, "Seriously what is going on?"

Ravenclaw growled, "Stay out of this. You aren't apart of this."

Thunderstrike and Robinfall shared a knowing look. Ravenclaw knew that they would be able to see past this quickly. Storm looked at the pair, "What do you expect then?"

"Stay out of this. I don't know you, but if you're involved it can't be anything good."

Rain noticed Crowheart, "I see that you have a mate."

Ravenclaw's heart lurched, "I don't have a mate. He was killed."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Just get away from here."

"That's gonna be hard to do now." He meowed calmly and then left the forest.

Storm stared at her like she just defeated fifty badgers, "He left? Without a fight? Wow, it's a record."

Ravenclaw shrugged, "That cat always was too soft on me compared to the other cats."

Then after the small shock, he demanded, "What was that?"

"Nothing. I hate his guts. I was hoping he'd be dead by now, but no, of course not!"

Storm narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be preparing to attack Ravenclaw to demand for answers. Robinfall bristled and Leafbreeze hissed. Ravenclaw blinked gratefully at her kits. "Thank you two, but I can handle this myself. I guess Storm has the right to know what's going on. We trespassed on his territory first."

Storm stared at her intently. He obviously wanted to know everything Ravenclaw was about to tell her. Ravenclaw flicked her eyes nervously. She began, "My friends and kin know that my group was Skye's group."

The gray tom started to bristle.

"Hey! I'm not as bad as Rain over there. Well, my littermates were killed from the cold leaf-bare. My life began with my mother and Rain. He was from another litter, but his mother was killed in a skirmish."

"So you grew up with that monster?" He hissed.

Thunderstrike limped up to his leader, "Ravenclaw, why is Rain so bad? Why do you hate him so much?"

Ravenclaw sighed, as her eyes slowly darkened, "Over time, Rain's father, Skye, taught him about cruelty and bloodlust. Rain believed that he had to either kill every cat against him, or they join him. I was learning how to become a hunter. It seemed that Rain had a crush on me for a long time, and he didn't want me getting killed."

Storm hissed, "He liked you? Pfft, I think that cat is incapable of liking anyone."

"Well, he did. The same day that I met Jaywing, he had confessed his feelings for me. I didn't really have a choice to object at that time because his father was the leader of our group, and it was basically a death sentence in the group. I never told him my own feelings, but instead said that I needed to go hunting. I ran away, following the loner I encountered, Jaywing. At that time his name was Jay."

Her thoughts deepened in grief, "We eventually became mates and had two litters of kits. He never got to see the second litter because a warrior from another clan attacked me. He fought off that warrior, and in return, he died from the wounds. I was kicked out of the clan I was in. I started my own clan, with permission from Starclan, our warrior ancestors. Later, a different clan drove us off, not believing that we told the truth. We journeyed here, through the mountains, and now, we're here."

Storm looked like he was about to attack her. Then he meowed unexpectedly, "Some cats don't get to decided where they come from."

"I know. We'll be out of your fur, Storm." Ravenclaw said surprisingly calm. Thunderstrike meowed thanks and the little group started to leave the group territories. It was nice to revisit her old home, but it obviously wasn't safe as Ravenclaw hoped.

Moon stumbled by Ravenclaw. As she got up, she asked, "So where are we going now?"

She blinked, not realizing that was a huge problem. She meowed, "Starclan will guide us."

"What is exactly Starclan?"

Ravenclaw didn't get to meow anything before few cats tackled them. She hissed, "What are you doing, mouse-brains? You honestly think you can take on us all?"

She turned around to see Rain leading about five cats. She blinked. She knew what was about to happen, and it would be nothing good. Making her attacker plummet into a tree, she turned away to see a cat that was attacking Leafbreeze and Birchpelt. Before she could do anything at all, another attacker pinned her down to the ground. She closed her eyes.

Stiffening at the familiar scent, she opened them. Rain was just simply sitting on her. She hissed, "Get off of me!"

He replied darkly, "You should have known that this was coming."

Ravenclaw smiled, "Uh-huh."

"Why are you smiling? Aren't these your precious kits?" He demanded. He was obviously disbelieving that Ravenclaw was heartless.

And he was right, she wasn't heartless. Without a second thought, she flung the heavy tom off of her. He landed gracefully and licked his paw, "Is that the best you got?"

Ravenclaw growled, "No. You haven't even come close to my _worst_."

"I doubt it. You seem pretty weak to me." He licked his paw. He obviously was taunting her. He flicked his tail towards two cats, "You two, keep her busy. She shouldn't be too hard, but _don't_ kill her. You can injure her enough that she won't fight, but that's limit."

All of Ravenclaw's emotions exploded. This cat thought that these two young cats could take on her. She looked at all of the enemy cats, content. She had six lives, and she would fight every cat here until her last breath. Her clan meant more than anything to her. This was her kin, her home, and where her heart truly belonged. If Rain wanted to force her to be his mate, fine. Ravenclaw would fight him every second of the way.

One cat jumped onto her, but not expecting Ravenclaw's surprising speed, he crashed into a tree. She hissed, "You'll have to do better than that!"

The other cat, a she-cat growled, "You just hurt my mate, flea-bag."

Ravenclaw shrugged, "My mate was killed right before my eyes." The tortoiseshell could've sworn that she saw a pang of regret and sympathy in her eyes, before it was replaced with true hatred.

"You hurt my mate! You'll pay for that." The she-cat hissed, aiming several blows at her, but only the last one hit it's mark. Ravenclaw was flung several fox-lengths away, winded.

Ravenclaw hissed, "You and your little group of friends are hurting my kits and their kits! Not to mention their mate and my best friend!"

The she-cat said coldly, letting her blue eyes more noticeable, "Friends are for the weak. You need a mate and kits to keep the group alive."

Her mate whimpered, "Is that what you think about me, Blade?"

The she-cat stuttered, "N-no. I-it's not what you think!"  
"I'd rather join cats that care than be mates with you. You never even loved me."

"Ripple! That's not what I meant! I love you."

His whole expression was different. He stared at her, giving no emotion. Ravenclaw heard a slight whimper from her, before the tom walked away limping.

The she-cat gazed helplessly at him. She turned on Ravenclaw, "You did this!"

Ravenclaw couldn't help but pity the poor she-cat. She lost her mate just by saying the wrong thing. The hostile glare and the threatening hiss made Ravenclaw growl, "You did this yourself, cat. You said it, and now you'll pay the consequences. You obviously don't love him enough."

"You. Will. Pay. For. This."

The tortoiseshell snorted, "You sure? I'm pretty sure Rain over there said that you were to only 'distract' me or something." She lunged forward, making a killing blow on the she-cat. "Too late. Just be thankful that I'm letting you die. I doubt that you'll have a good life with your mate not liking you at all anymore."

For once, the cat looked grateful, even if blood was pooling at her paws. She fell unconsious. She was going to join Starclan, or somewhere in the skies. Ravenclaw turned around, and saw Rain fighting Leafbreeze, Oakglade, and Moon all at the same time. Not think twice, she sprung at him, and he took it by surprise.

He growled, "You were unwise to interfere."

Ravenclaw hissed, "I'm not just going to stand by and let my kits be killed."

The pale cat seemed calmer. Ravenclaw wanted to kill him so badly, but it was against the warrior code. She stepped off of him. He meowed, "You were always soft."

"Oh, trust me, Rain. I would've killed you and left you for the crows, but it is against the warrior code." She blinked as her kits looked a little surprised that Ravenclaw could even lift a paw. She looked confused until she looked down at her chest. It was bleeding, not too serious, but it could become serious.

Ravenclaw collapsed in pain. Rain meowed triumphantly, "Now you can't do anything to save your 'kits'."

The tortoiseshell rasped, using more of her reserved strength, "If you kill them, you'll kill me."

"I won't 'kill' you. Did you seriously think that I didn't love you?"

Ravenclaw meowed, "I knew it all this time. This is why I'm not scared of fighting you." She stood up, confidently. "If you put even a claw on them, you'll have me to answer to."

Leafbreeze argued, "Ravenclaw! You can't fight him, you're too weak."

"I'll never be too weak to defeat him. Do you know how much just his _affection_ put me through?" She hissed, "And now he's trying to win me over by killing my kits. I'd say he's way too possessive."

Rain looked a little surprised, "You weren't this defiant the last time I saw you. Your mate changed you."

Ravenclaw meowed evenly, "I've always been defiant. My mate didn't change me. I changed myself."

For once he didn't talk, but instead he was gazing intently on something. She followed his gaze, and it was on Leafbreeze's neck.

She meowed, getting a little defensive, "If you hurt her, you hurt me."

Rain scoffed, "That's not possible." He was gone in a flash and was on top of Leafbreeze in a heartbeat. Before Ravenclaw knew what was happening, Rain fastened his mouth on Ravenclaw's kit and bit. Leafbreeze's eyes were dull. The she-cat was killed by Rain.

All of Ravenclaw's spirit vanished in a second. She asked, desperate, "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want it to be you and me. No one else."

"Fine," she meowed, "I won't fight back if you let all of them go. All of them."

Rain seemed content, "If they come back, they will die."

Ravenclaw nodded. Oakglade looked worriedly at her and glanced at Rain. Ravenclaw meowed, "It's fine. I'll feel better if you're all safe. Plus, I'm not much of a leader." Although Moon, Thunderstrike, and Lightningpelt weren't her kin, she loved them just as much. She turned to Rain, "Call your cats off. Now."

Rain flicked his tail, and almost immediately the cats were behind him. He meowed, "Leave now. If you come back, you will most certainly die." Two cats fell behind Ravenclaw just to be sure she didn't decide to leave. Rain loved her, but he certainly didn't care about her feelings. She watched as her clan stared at her in dismay.

Her heart ached with sorrow. _This is the only way. We have no chance against them. I'm so sorry, my precious clanmates. I'll miss you all._

Rain shoved her muzzle away from her clanmates. Jealousy clouded his gaze. Her tail drooped. She wouldn't survive here that's for sure.

Ravenclaw took a deep breath as she looked at her old home. It was her home. She no longer felt any attachment to it. Rain gently pushed her towards a den, and she looked inside. It was a cave, the leader's cave. Her tail drooped as she sat on the cold stone. She wouldn't do anything here, it seemed, but sleep and eat. The moss was new, but she couldn't help but notice the stench of the group. She didn't notice that before, but now, it was noticeable.

Rain walked in and asked, "Do you need anything, my love?"

The tortoiseshell sighed. This was what she'd have to deal with for a while. She answered, "Can I leave this place?"

"No." He answered, looking at her seriously, "You might leave." He asked, "Anything else?" His gaze was more delicate. Ravenclaw's heart stabbed in loneliness. Was this the only cat that would talk to her? Ravenclaw turned away, her heart heavy with sadness.

She heard a slight growl, "Answer me, Raven."

Ravenclaw snapped, "I'm Ravenclaw now! And I don't _want_ anything except for my clanmates or leaving this stupid cave." She turned her back on him once again.

"Fine. I'll send in Bee to tend to your injury." He turned his back, obviously angry. Ravenclaw curled up, lonely. She did not want to be stuck with him, but sacrifice is needed for those that she loved and cared about dearly.

A cat meowed calmly, "Raven, uh, hi?"

Ravenclaw greeted, not friendly, "My name is Ravenclaw now, Bee. You're the healer now. Congrats." Her voice was cold, but full of sorrow.

"Well, I heard that you have kits. Are they alright?"

The toirtoiseshell hissed, "Why do you care?" Ravenclaw turned her back.

Bee asked, "I have kits of my own. I heard that my kit, Blade. She died battling your friends and kin."

Ravenclaw said, coldly, "I killed her, Bee. She was in the way. I needed to protect my kits, but it was useless. I lost Leafbreeze."

"You-you killed her?" Bee's gaze hardened with anger. She meowed, "I can't hurt you because I'll be going against Rain's orders. Here." She started to treat Ravenclaw. After she was done, she put two poppy seeds by her. Bee meowed, "Eat this. It will make you sleep."

The sassy prisoner hissed, "I don't need poppy seeds. I will fall asleep when I need to." Ravenclaw unsheathed her claws.

Bee twitched her whiskers in amusement, "You can't hurt me, Raven."

"Oh, yes I can. Just because you are from a younger litter doesn't mean I can't fight you."

"I don't think you'd be able to. I'll see you around, Raven."

"It's Ravenclaw!" She snapped.

Bee shrugged, "Sorry, Rain told us to call you Raven."

Ravenclaw growled, "Can I slit his throat?"

The tabby looked surprised, "This is certainly not the Raven I remember. You were always so quiet, so shy."

"Ugh, just leave Bee. I'm ashamed to even come from this group." Raven walked deeper into the cave. At the end, there was a shining stone. It wasn't big, but it was surrounded by a pool of glittering water. Not knowing what she was doing, she drank the water.

Her vision became hazy, and she appeared in a great meadow. She looked around carefully. There were some cats, and some were very familiar. She meowed, "Leafbreeze! Jaywing!" She walked up to them.

Jaywing brushed against her pelt, "I missed you, Ravenclaw. Starclan has settled here until you escape."

"How will I?" Ravenclaw asked.

Leafbreeze murmured, "A friend of yours."

Ravenclaw blinked. "You mean Thunderstrike, Lightningpelt, and Moon? Thunderstrike can't even walk properly, Lightningpelt is always scared, and Moon is too young."

"No. You've made a new ally, Ravenclaw." Jaywing meowed, "We cannot tell you who he or she is. If we do, you may give him or her away."

The tortoiseshell sighed, "Fine." She became more desperate, "Can I see my clanmates? Please!"

Jaywing and Leafbreeze nodded reluctantly. They led her into the real world, through a dream. She saw her clanmates in dismay.

Ravenclaw whispered, "No, no, no, no. Don't panic, my friends. I'll be back soon." Her eyes gazed affectionately on every cat there.

Robinfall and Thunderstrike exchanged glances. Oakglade and Birchpelt seemed puzzled, and Lightningpelt, Willowshade, and Moon looked around wildly. Crowheart seemed to see her.

Crowheart murmured to her clanmates, "Don't worry, everyone. Ravenclaw is visiting us through Starclan."

All the cats looked shocked.

"She asked permission. She is not dead, mouse-brains." She purred in amusement.

They looked around in relief. Moon stared at her, weirdly, "But I don't believe in Starclan. How do I hear her?"

Ravenclaw answered this one, "You have belief in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, correct? Those are only a different group of ancestors."

Moon stared into nothing, "Where is she?"

"I'm standing right next to you, Moon."

"Oh! I didn't know that!"

Ravenclaw purred.

Crowheart sighed, "Ravenclaw, we need to sleep. Can you leave now?"

"I'll stay until I wake up. I want to sleep with my clanmates."

"Fine. I can't argue with a leader."

Ravenclaw nodded, and brushed against her clanmates one by one. They scented her and felt her because their paws all tingled with excitement, even Oakglade and Birchpelt. Ravenclaw curled up by Robinfall and her kits.

Robinfall murmured before falling asleep, "I hope you come tomorrow night."

They all fell asleep. Ravenclaw closed her eyes.

Ravenclaw woke up in the cave. Opening her eyes slowly, she recognized the light shining from the entrance. The pool and rock weren't very well hidden, but it was far enough away that no one would find it. Rain walked into the den.

He meowed, "I thought you might have tried to run away during the night."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I would, but I can't exactly leave this gloomy cave."

"You want to go outside?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'll wait. I know that my clanmates will come rescue me."

He narrowed his eyes, "We are your 'clanmates' now, Raven."

Ravenclaw snapped, "I'm Ravenclaw, flea-bag."

Rain unsheathed his claws and slightly scratched Ravenclaw's muzzle, "You are Raven. I am the leader around here, and you will listen. Don't call your mate a flea-bag."

Ravenclaw hissed, "I don't care, and you aren't my stupid mate!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, my mate isn't you. I don't have a mate."

Rain narrowed his eyes, "Why do you smell freshly of the forest?"

Ravenclaw snorted, "Seriously? You just noticed that?"

"If a guard let you out, I'll kill him."

"He didn't 'let' me out, Rain. Starclan and I shared tongues."

"Starclan?" He looked menacing. "What is that? What happens?"

Ravenclaw said, cheekily, "I can't tell you. It's a secret for clan cats." That wasn't true, but she really wanted to make Rain mad.

She was successful, and he pounced on her, pinning her to the cold stone floor. "What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Fine! It's where dead cats go. They talk to medicine cats and leaders. Happy?"

"So I could-"

She cut him off, "Oh, no, no, no, no. They come when they come. You don't even believe in Starclan."

Rain hissed, "Don't cut me off, again!" He let Ravenclaw up.

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, "Kill me then. I'm not afraid."

"I can't kill you, I love you."

"No, you don't. If you truly loved me, then you'd let me go back to my clan."

"You are in your _group_ , Raven. I am the boss here, and I want you to be my mate so deal with it." He snapped. Then he came up to her and smelled Ravenclaw's scent. The tortoiseshell flinched. Rain growled, threateningly, "Say it."

Ravenclaw muttered, not having much of a choice, "I love you."

Rain's eyes lit up. He was super happy, and Ravenclaw pushed him away, "I'm a little uncomfortable." She hissed.

"You should be grateful that I'm even letting you stay in _my_ den." He snapped, "And you can't defy me, Raven."

Ravenclaw snorted, "You won't kill me, so I don't care. I can go against you all I want."

Rain hissed, "Are you sure about that? I can kill you. It may be hard, but I can."

"I don't care, Rain. I have _nothing_ to live for. You won't even let me out of this den." She growled.

"Fine, I'll tell my cats to not feed you today. You need to learn a lesson."

Ravenclaw's heart lurched. This cat was going to starve her. She hissed, not giving away her fear, "Fine. I'll just eat you."

Rain flicked his tail in annoyance and left the den. Ravenclaw sat in her nest and tried to do something. Anything, really. A familiar scent drifted into the den. She raised her hackles up.

The cat came in, "Raven."

"Ripple, was it?" Ravenclaw said dryly, "Leave. Now. Before. I. Claw. Your. Ears. Off."

"Well, I could, but I won't. I'm here to help. Blade was the only cat preventing me to leave this place, but now that she's gone and I know her true intentions, I'm free to do what I like."

Ravenclaw perked her ears up. This could be a trap.

Ripple rolled his eyes, "No, I'm safe. I may be one of his guards, but that doesn't mean that I won't help you. He doesn't deserve you, honestly."

"Fine. What's the plan?"

He told the whole plan to her, and Ravenclaw nodded.

Ripple finished, "And then we'll be outta here."

"It's the second day that I'm here, it would be safer if we leave later."

"The others agreed to wait a few moons. Sorry about the long wait, but the other cats need to heal and bring up their strength. I know some cats in the group that are against Rain. We'll need to form a squad of some sorts."

Ravenclaw nodded. She was surprised at this tom's intelligence. He may of fooled every cat by his stupid act because he loved Blade so, so much. She nodded, and meowed, "You'd better leave before Rain comes in and-"

A cold voice demanded, "Ripple, why are you in here?"

Ripple answered calmly, "You just left and I thought I'd give her some company, sir."

"Leave. Now. Don't even think about becoming her mate. She's taken."

"I was just talking to her about her old friends, sir."

Rain seemed okay with that, "Okay, did you talk about Night?"

Ripple shook his head.

"Good."

Ravenclaw asked, "How is Night anyways?" Ripple looked at her warningly and left the den.

The leader said, coldly but politely, "None of your concern." Ravenclaw saw a hint of jealousy in his gaze. Ravenclaw narrowed her eyes. He was way too suspicious and if anything, Ripple would be caught by Rain. She suspected that Rain suspected the rebellion already.

Rain turned on Ravenclaw, his gaze full of anger, "Do you like him?"

Ravenclaw shrugged, "He's pretty stupid, I'll say, but I like him kinda. He's friendly-ish."

He looked at her threateningly.

"What? I told you the truth, flea-bag."

"I'm not afraid to kill you."

"Go ahead, I have nothing to say. I want to leave this world so I can join my dead kits."

For the first time, Rain flinched. Ravenclaw looked directly into his eyes. For a second, she could swear that she saw a flicker of emotion, not anger or coldness at all. It disappeared and Rain growled, "Then I'll keep you here. I won't let you join your kits."

Ravenclaw couldn't help but have a stab of pity for Rain. He must have been trained to never show any weakness. She murmured softly, "That's okay. Please leave."

Rain looked at her a little surprised, but he was obviously hiding his surprise by standing stiff. Ravenclaw couldn't even believe that she said 'please' not 'now'. Rain left, actually accepting her wishes.

The tortoiseshell lay in her nest, confused on what just happened and fell asleep.

Chapter 16: Two Moons Later

Ravenclaw was playing with a moss ball. It had been ages since Rain or anyone had visited her. It was absolutely boring. She scented a familiar scent, "Finally! A cat!"

Ripple purred, "You know, it's only been a couple sunrises."

"It doesn't help that the food is just thrown in. The food-deliverer never comes in at all. I'm like bored to death." She rolled over, "I have nothing to do and now I feel fat and useless."

"You are unusually plump." He commented.

Ravenclaw felt a rush of fear go down her spine. She looked down at her belly. It was very plump. The tortoiseshell meowed, "Do you think that…." she trailed off, not wanting to admit it.

Ripple blinked, "I know it's possible. Rain spends every day with you except for the last couple days. He's been busy fighting the other groups."

"That explains his absence." She meowed, "But I need to know if I'm expecting kits or not. I know this feeling, and I'm so not ready for another litter. I've already given birth to eleven cats." She groaned.

Ripple rolled his eyes, "I know. You've visited them through Starclan, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're striking in three sunrises."

Ravenclaw nodded, "Okay. I can't wait to see my clan again." She acted like a kit. This was not good because she had unused energy stored in her body.

Ripple nodded. He seemed to have something else on his mind, but he didn't say anything. Ravenclaw didn't push it. He was a good friend to her, and good company when Rain was busy.

"So, how are you?"

Ripple answered, "Fine, how about you?"

Ravenclaw groaned, "Bored! You don't understand this feeling. It's like being a kittypet but twenty time worse."

He purred in amusement, "I understand that feeling, kinda. I used to be a rogue, and I joined this place when I ran away from a couple of twolegs that had kept me in their nest."

"Thunderstrike and Lightningpelt used to be kittypets."

Ripple had obviously never heard that before. He was very surprised, "Really? They are so dedicated and strong in the clan."

Ravenclaw asked, "How is Thunderstrike's leg?"

"Haven't you walked in their dreams?"

"Not in a half-moon."

"Well," he muttered, "his leg is fine. He is almost battle fit. He just needs a couple days to get his body back into shape."

Ravenclaw smiled, "How about Violetkit and Silverkit?"

Ripple answered, "They have stopped drinking milk and they are getting pretty big. They'll be, uh, what do you call it?"

"Apprentices."

"Yeah, uh, apprentices soon. That's why we're attacking now. Without you, they can't perform anything for them to become apprentices."

Ravenclaw nodded, "I'll be practicing battle moves. And don't spread any rumors about me expecting kits. It's not official."

He nodded, and left the den. Ravenclaw stood up and started to practice her battle moves. The sun was starting to set, she could tell in the corner of her eye. Tired from practicing, she snuggled up into the moss bed and fell asleep in a heartbeat.

Ravenclaw breathed in the fresh air. Rain was letting her out of the den, and it was the exact same day of the attack. She was just lucky. She caught Ripple's eye, and he quickly talked to another cat and headed out of the camp. He was getting cats for help. She meowed, "Rain, how do you know that I won't run away?"

He glared at her menacingly.

Ravenclaw pretended to shrink away. She wasn't scared of this flea-bag. He did keep her in that den against her own free will.

She heard a familiar battle cry. She spotted the gray tabby pelt of Thunderstrike. Almost immediately, she pounced on Rain, and fought him to her fullest potential. He hissed, annoyed.

Ravenclaw finally landed a blow on him, making him fall a couple boulders down into the hole in the camp, also known as the pit for the elders. It was basically a death sentence once you entered in.

Rain stumbled down some more rocks, and clinged onto a crack in the cliff. He hissed, "You'll regret this!"

"I won't! I'm not scared to kill you. You basically killed me when I was in that stupid den! No fresh air, no cats, nothing to do!" She growled. "Goodbye, Rain. Honestly, I _might_ have liked you if you were nice!" She turned her back on him.

Ravenclaw ignored the shriek of the falling cat. She spotted Night as he was fighting his own group. Relief flooded over her. Night still thought the same since she left. He didn't like Skye or Rain at all.

Wanting to fight by her oldest friend, she stood by him and fought back a couple of Rain's cats. Night didn't look at Ravenclaw, but kept on fighting.

Thunderstrike yowled, "We defeated them!" As the last couple unhurt cats fled from their own camp. A queen and her kits stared wide-eyed from the sidelines. Ravenclaw turned to see Storm and some of his cats. He came to help them.

Ravenclaw rubbed against Night, "I haven't seen you in forever, old friend."

"I missed you."

"I did too, but, you know, Rain….I couldn't stay."

Night sighed, "I would've fled too. I just wish you invited me."

Ravenclaw sighed, "It wouldn't have worked. I was traveling with a loner. We became mates and had kits. I doubt that you'd like to care for kits." A hint of amusement was in Ravenclaw's gaze.

Instead, a little cloud of jealousy filled his gaze. She rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You too?"

"It's mostly jealousy because he got to spend moons and more moons with you. I missed out on that."

Ravenclaw asked, "So, where's, uh, you know who."

Night looked at her with sadness, "She died almost a moon after you left from a sickness."

"I'm so sorry I brought that up."

"It's fine." Night meowed, "I'm over her, but her kits live."

Ravenclaw purred, "Who are they?"

Night answered, "Mint and Marigold. They fought with me." He flicked his tail towards two cats that were talking excitedly to each other. "Marigold is the golden she-cat. Mint's the green-eyed black she-cat."

"Marigold reminds me of her."

"I know. She's just as nice and sweet as her too. Mint is quiet and listens to everyone unless he's with Marigold, then they talk like birds." He purred, proudly.

Ravenclaw brushed against his flank. He asked, "So, where's your mate and kits?"

The tortoiseshell sighed, "My mate, Jaywing, is dead. He never got to see his second litter of kits, but he knows of Robinfall and Crowheart. Robinfall is the mother of the two kits over there. Crowheart is our medicine cat, er, healer."

"What about the others?"

Ravenclaw murmured, "Birchpelt and Oakglade are licking one another wounds. Oakglade is the black tom. Willowshade is with her mate over there. That's all my surviving kits."

He looked questioningly at her.

"Rain killed Leafbreeze. Three of my first litter were killed. Three of my second litter died from greencough."

"You didn't lose any of your third litter?"

"I never had a third litter."

He looked shocked, "You have eleven kits in two litters?"

Ravenclaw sighed, "Five kits in the first and seven in the second."

Night purred, "You were always good with kits anyways. I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, I guess I am. The other cats, Thunderstrike and Lightningpelt, they're twin tabbies, are mates of Willowshade and Robinfall. Thunderstrike's with Robinfall, and then Moon. She's a cat we became friends with while traveling here."

"She sounds like a regular rogue."

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, "Her full name is Moon that Shines in Darkness. Her nickname is Moon."

"That's a mouthful." Night meowed.

"She's from a tribe of cats that live in tall stone hills. They are higher than the tallest tree in this forest by a lot."

Night blinked, "That's cool, I guess. Thanks for driving out Rain and his group."

Ravenclaw said darkly, "Rain fell down the pit."

"Oh, uh…" He seemed unsure what to do.

There wasn't enough cats to stay in this camp. Ravenclaw knew that. "Well, Night, I doubt that you'll be able to survive in this camp. It's so broken down."

Night nodded, "Yes. Ripple mentioned that the rebellion might travel with your, uh, clan."

"What?" Ravenclaw was confused, "I've never heard of that."

"He was going to ask after the attack."

"That makes more sense." Ravenclaw mumured. She said clearly, "You can tell him that any cat is free to join us."

Night nodded, solemnly and searched for Ripple in the crowd of cats. Ravenclaw walked up to her old clan. Crowheart licked her mother's ear, "We've missed you, Ravenclaw."

"I did too, trust me." She glanced at the two little kits, "Silverkit and Violetkit have grown up so beautiful."

Silverkit meowed proudly, "We helped Robinfall drive out a cat!"

Robinfall whispered, "It was as old as an appretice." She brushed against her mother affectionately. "We made sure Leafbreeze went to Starclan with the proper ritual, Ravenclaw. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Ravenclaw mumured in her ear, "I need to visit everyone else."

Thunderstrike walked to Ravenclaw with no signs of the past injury, "Hello, leader."

Ravenclaw purred, "Hello, deputy."

Violetkit asked, "Who are you?"

The toirtoiseshell purred, "I'm Ravenclaw."

"Woah! Silverkit! This is Ravenclaw, our leader!"

"Really!" the silver fluffball squeaked.

"Yeah!"

Ravenclaw smiled, "Thunderstrike, you've taught them well if they know my name."

Thunderstrike sighed, "You know, it's kinda a deputy's job when the leader's gone. Young kits will forget…"

"I know. I need to talk to those two lovebirds, Lightningpelt, Willowshade, and Birchpelt." Ravenclaw asked, "When did Moon and Oakglade-"

Thunderstrike answered, "Not long ago. Moon was old enough to become a warrior, so I told her that she'd take warriors' duties. She said that she wanted to keep her tribe name, so I decided to do the ceremony." He seemed to be searching any signs of anger.

"Oh, trust me, Thunderstrike. I'm proud that you did that while I was gone. When I'm gone, you'll take the position of leader."

He nodded, understanding and went to go scold the kits that were bothering Night. Ravenclaw's whiskers twitched, amused by the kits, and went to go talk to Moon and Oakglade.

She said casually, "Well, well, well…"

Oakglade looked nervous for the first time in forever. "Uh…."

"I like it. You two get along naturally. It'd be a shame if I broke it apart." Ravenclaw meowed, approving. "And plus, I'll be happy that Moon'll be my kin, not by blood, but she'll still be kin."

Moon meowed, "Yay! I'm her kin! Oakglade, do you know what this means? I'm related to by best friend! Who knew?" She scampered off like a kit and ran into Crowheart who was carryin healing herbs.

Oakglade watched her with an amused look in his eye. Ravenclaw stifled a purr, "Moon is one of a kind, that's for sure."

The tom sighed, "And her parents are so calm…"

"I think that's why she's like that. She never got to play or anything when she was little because her parents wanted her to be polite. She has a name to live up to, you know."

He nodded in understanding.

"I'd better check on Birchpelt, Lightningpelt, and Willowshade. Talk to you later, Oakglade."

He flicked his tail. She brushed against his pelt and started to walk towards Willowshade and Lightningpelt who were arguing about something random.

"You are the one that wanted me to get Crowheart!" Lightningpelt argued calmly.

Willowshade meowed, also calm, but a hint of annoyance in her mew, "No, I didn't."

Ravenclaw let out a purr of amusement. They looked at her, a little embarrassed. The leader apologized, "Sorry, it's just hilarious that you both a very quiet and guarded and you both are arguing about something stupid, something I never thought you both would ever do."

"Oh." Willowshade shuffled her paws.

Lightningpelt looked like he would jump off a cliff in embarrassment.

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, "I'm not judging you, it's just what I expected. You both are full of surprises, you know that? I never expected that you two would become mates so quickly."

Willowshade deliberately changed the subject, "So how are you?"

"I'm not exactly at my best. Try being sane being stuck in a dark cave for two moons and the only cats that visit are Rain and Ripple."

Lightningpelt sighed, "I'd go crazy. How are you not yet?'

Ravenclaw sighed, "I would be probably crazy right now, but I knew that my clan would come rescue me eventually. That kept me sane."

"Okay…"

The tortoiseshell meowed, "Well, I'm going to see Birchpelt."

Lightningpelt warned, "Bad idea. He's been in a weird mood since we've gotten here."

"I don't mind. I'll go see him." Ravenclaw answered and padded up to her kit.

Birchpelt was acting strange alright. He kept glancing at a group of cats, specifically the rebellion. He wasn't acting normal. He didn't even know that Ravenclaw was walking towards him. He realized she was there after a good minute.

"Oh, hi, Ravenclaw."

Ravenclaw sighed, "Please don't tell me…"

Birchpelt looked at her, guarded, "What?"

The tortoiseshell sighed, "I think that you have a little crush going on?" She meowed quietly, "Who is it?"

"No cat." He grunted.

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Birchpelt, I am your mother. I know you like I know myself. This is the first time that you've ever been a little happy. Tell me right now before I figure it out myself."

He reluctantly answered, "It's one of those four she-cats over there."

"Golden or black or tabby or brown?"

"Er, um, golden…"

Ravenclaw purred, "That's my old friend's kit. They never knew their mother well, so be gentle, okay."

Birchpelt nodded. A small flicker of confusion passed over the young tom. He asked, "Why are you so happy that we don't need your help anymore?"

The tortoiseshell sighed, "Well, when you have so many kits, it's better to accept the fact. Now that the rebellion is considering to join our clan, we have many possibilities. We actually have other cats in the clan that isn't kin."

He blinked. Ravenclaw spotted hope in her kit. He meowed, "I hope they do."

Ravenclaw meowed, "I'll see you later, Birchpelt. Remember, I am your mother and I can help you with this kind of stuff. My whole life was based on this type of stuff." Ravenclaw put her tail on her kits' flank and she walked over to Ripple and Night. They were discussing something important, but they stopped when they saw the Ravenclan leader walk on over to them.

Night and Ripple exchanged a glance that even Ravenclaw, experienced in relationships, didn't understand. She asked, "How are you both?"

Ripple answered first, "Fine."

"Good." Night said calmly.

Ravenclaw asked, "So, I heard that the rebellion wanted to tag along on our mission to find a new home."

They both nodded, evenly, but she didn't miss the rivalry between the two. _Toms are crazy._ Ripple meowed, "Will you have us?"

Night rolled his eyes, "Is that even a question?"

"It's pretty impolite to just assume."

"I know her better than you, and she's caring, so, yes, she'd let us go with her." Night meowed evenly.

Ravenclaw stifled a fit of laughter, "Toms are so mouse-brained. You two are arguing over who's right and I didn't even say the right answer." Ravenclaw answered, "Night's right, I wouldn't really turn down a group of cats, especially after what we've been through together. We're leaving soon because of the fact that our new home won't go anywhere, but leaf-fall is close, so I want to settle somewhere that we've found fit for leaf-bare."

Night looked at Ripple with contempt. Ripple looked like he was about to attack Night, but Ripple instead said, "Okay. I think we should leave soon."

The tortoiseshell asked, a little nervous, "Well, you know, your group, it doesn't have clan names, so I was wondering if you were permanently joining or not. If you're staying forever, than I want to give proper names to everyone."

They both nodded in agreement. Night meowed, "You know every cat except for Fern, she's the brown she-cat with green eyes, and Feather, she's the gray-white tabby."

She nodded, "We'll have our ceremony take place tonight. Tell your she-cats about it. If they don't want new names, I won't do it. Just send them over to me and we'll talk about it, or if they have any questions about it."

Ripple nodded and started to walk over to them. Night just sat there. He asked, "So how long have you and Ripple known each other."

 _Strange question._ "We've known each other since that, uh, fateful, uh, fight. The one that one of my kits died in."

"Oh...so if he fought against you, why is he helping you?"

"His mate, Blade, I think, held him down. Once he saw that she didn't care, he turned away from her, and, oh boy, I killed her good." She said contently. "That look of regret in her eyes were pretty sad, though. I don't think she meant to hurt her mate at all. She just said the wrong thing." She paused, "And I understand that."

Night had a questioning gaze.

"Rain kinda hurt me or something if I said something wrong, or didn't feed me."

"That's harsh." Night commented, "That's no way to treat a she-cat, especially you. You have a fiery spirit that could kill a cat without regret until afterwards."

Ravenclaw said coldly, "I don't regret killing him. He was always way too bloodthirsty. I might have like him in the way that he wanted to if he treated his group and me right."

Night asked, "How should have he treated you?"

"Have you met him?"

"Right…"

Ravenclaw meowed, "I'm going to go sleep, finally."

Night murmured, "Actually fighting after doing nothing for two moons has actually affected you. I would think that you'd be helping around."

"Actually, now that you mention it. I should help around. I'm going hunting." She called, "Hey, Willowshade, Thunderstrike, Moon, come hunting with me!" The three cats shared a happy look and followed their leader.

She heard a mutter from Ripple before she left, "Let's just hope that she doesn't faint from exhaustion."

Night answered, "She will go on forever if she has the right motivation."

Ripple said something, but all Ravenclaw could hear were mutters. She left the camp and asked her hunting patrol, "Our goal is to feed as many cats as we can. Our goal is at least two pieces of prey. Of you only get one, it's okay." She ran into the forest and flicked her tail to let them know it was a solo hunt. They split up in a heartbeat.

Thunderstrike crouched in the pine nettles. A mouse was shifting through the pine nettles, closer to the predator that the prey intended to. Thunderstrike pinpointed its position and pounced. Sadly, the mouse already saw it and scurried away.

"Mouse-dung!" Thunderstrike kicked the pine nettles angrily.

An amused purr meowed behind him, "You still are bad at hunting mice."

Thunderstrike turned around and saw his leader, Ravenclaw. "Yeah, and it doesn't help that I haven't hunted in a while."

"Stop making excuses for yourself. I know as well as you did that your technique is way off." She said with an amusing glint in her eyes.

"I won't make any excuses for my pitiful land hunting. I'm going hunting in the river. Where is it anyway?"

Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, "C'mon, I'll take you there. Only Gray's group fishes, or I think that was what Ripple told me when I was talking about how you were the only cat that can fish in my clan."

Thunderstrike was taken aback. Their leader cared even if she was stuck in a dark, gloomy cave. "So, do they own the whole river?"

The tortoiseshell snorted, "Yes, no cat cares about the river if they can't fish, instead they take over the forest in their territory. Most cats don't like getting their paws wet."

Thunderstrike nodded, then he said suddenly, "I miss Leafbreeze. She was a good partner for fishing."

"I'm her mother, of course, I miss her, but I have an advantage. I walk with Starclan, so I can see her occasionally. Crowheart has the biggest advantage. She could be visited or called by Starclan anytime. Leaders...it is only if it is very important, unless I'm the one that visits them."

The gray tabby asked, "So, uh, are you like…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Ravenclaw purred, "Well, I don't know, but honestly, I don't want anymore kits. Look at my clan. Literally it's made up of all my kin."

"Yeah...you must be relieved that you're back. I'm a father and I can't imagine being separated from my kits, but you're the mother and it matters more to mothers."

"I trust my kits. Every decision they make affects the whole clan. Robinfall has kits because she made the decision that she wanted to be your mate. Oakglade and Moon….do I even have to talk about them?"

Thunderstrike asked, "You don't approve?"

Ravenclaw sighed, "I do, but I don't want my whole clan to just be my kin. They rebellion is joining us, so we'll have new blood, and honestly, I was hoping that Moon would like Ripple or Night. We need blood that isn't related to me. There's more of a chance that our clan will survive."

"Eventually, everyone will forget they are all related and have kits with their kin. Only blood-related kin will affect the system. For example, if Lightningpelt or me have kits with you, it would be weird, but it wouldn't give the kits blindness or deafness."

She looked at him weird.

Thunderstrike snorted, "My twolegs kept telling me to not get kits with my sister because of that. She lived across the Thunderpath."

"Makes sense, but we aren't mouse-brains." She twitched her whiskers in amusement, then she meowed, "We're here. I'd better stay around here. We passed the border."

Thunderstrike quickly brought five minnows into the pile with Ravenclaw's mouse andd shrew. Ravenclaw looked wary as she glanced deeper into enemy territory. She muttered, "Some cat is watching us." She said aloud, "Come out, we know you're there!"

The tabby tom saw a movement in the trees. Nervous, he spotted a cat jump out of the trees. The stranger hissed, "Why are you in our territory?"

Ravenclaw answered calmly, "What territory?"

"Rogues. Why do you have group scent on you then?"

"We're just visiting."

"Pfft, like Rain would let a group of rogues visit."

The leader meowed coldly, "That would be strange, wouldn't it? Rain's group disbanded and now has rogues living in it. Some of Rain's cats are with us."

"Kill them then! They've killed my sister, my mother, my father, and my best friend!" He hissed threateningly.

Ravenclaw flicked her tail, "I know who you are."

He looked bewildered, but he still hissed, "Why should you know who I am? Huh!"

"You are Coal, aren't you? You lost your sister and mother in a battle over territory, and later your father and best friend died in the battle to retrieve the lost territory."

"How do you even know that!" He hissed.

Ravenclaw licked her paw, then washed her ears, "Well, I guess you could say that I used to be apart of Rain's group."

He snorted, "So you're one of those loners outside the territory?"

She rolled her eyes. Ravenclaw meowed, "Well, no, I left on my own accord. I was following a wandering loner away."

"So this is him."

Thunderstrike finally said something. He hissed, "No! I met her later, mouse-brain."

The stranger raised his hackles up, filled with fury. Ravenclaw put her tail on Thunderstrike's flank. She then said, "Thunderstrike, calm down. No, the loner is dead."

"So why are you here?"

She snorted, finally getting to the point, "I don't have to answer to you, Coal. You used to know me." A flash of knowing appeared in Ravenclaw's eyes. She meowed, "I killed your, hm, your sister, was it? Or was it your mother...I honestly don't remember."

Coal hissed, "You will pay for that, Raven!"

"Uh, no, I won't. I kinda am Ravenclaw now, and, plus, my killing days are over."

Thunderstrike snorted, "If you call killing Rain 'you're killing days are over', then you have a weird definition of it."

Ravenclaw sighed, "Okay, I'll admit, I killed that flea-bag, but who could blame me? He shut me into a cave for two moons straight just because I didn't want to be his mate."

Coal hissed, "He what! You don't deserve a mate, unless he's crowfood!"

The tortoiseshell growled, "Did you just insult my mate?"

"So you like Rain anyways?" He hissed.

"Starclan, no! My mate that is dead, Jaywing!"

He snorted, "Yeah, he's crowfood if he thought that you were worthy of being anyone's mate. Bees for brains."

Ravenclaw hissed, "He was honorable, Coal! He died to protect me when I was expecting kits! I think that's pretty brave." She paused, "Plus, back then, being a learner, I couldn't really go against Skye's orders. The next day, Skye put me on the hunting learner group."

"That's smart! Now you won't go killing innocent cats."

"Actually, it was to protect me because Rain liked me at that age. Seriously, I wish I clawed him then, but no, I ran into the forest and ran into Jaywing." A flash of memories clouded the leader's gaze.

Thunderstrike shifted uncomfortably, "Ravenclaw, we'd better get back to the others before they worry. Having leader and deputy away will be hectic. Plus, don't you have a ceremony to perform."

Coal hissed, "You aren't going anywhere, flea-bag! I let you go when I let you!" He jumped across the river like a piece of cake. Thunderstrike growled menacingly. Coal tackled Thunderstrike with claws raking the tabby tom's muzzle. Thunderstrike flinched, but he tried to claw Coal back, but he was too quick for a bulky cat.

Ravenclaw hissed, "No more fighting for you, Thunderstrike. You don't want to resprain your leg."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll go get the rest of the hunting patrol."

Surprisingly, the leader meowed, "No, this is a personal matter."

Not only Thunderstrike was surprised because Coal was surprised too. He growled, "You'll regret that decision."

Ravenclaw shrugged, "I don't mind, Coal. I've killed many cats, but I can't help it. My evil side takes over then. The only thing that matters is that my clan is safe, and since you hurt Thunderstrike, oh trust me, you've activated it." She ended the sentence with a hiss. Coal growled without any fear.

The two cats battled like nothing else was important. They were so quick that it was impossible to see what was going on. At the end, though, Ravenclaw was the one pinned to the ground, but that didn't work out because Ravenclaw sent him flying and pinned him to the ground.

He hissed, "Kill me! I don't have any cat to live for!"

Thunderstrike hissed, "Ravenclaw! Remember, the warrior code!"

Ravenclaw let Coal up. Her eyes darkened in anger, but there was a sense of calmness in her gaze. She narrowed her eyes at Coal.

The black cat hissed, "You made a horrible mistake."

"No I didn't." Ravenclaw meowed, "I feel like I avenged Thunderstrike getting hurt. I would never forgive myself if my kit's mate was hurt."

"You have kits! You are unbelievable!"

Ravenclaw sighed, "Well, believe it, Coal. I'm sorry for killing your kin, but your sister was the one that was about to kill me first."

Coal hissed, "She wouldn't, she's so innocent!"

"You weren't there when she threatened me, but it certainly was wrong for me to kill her. M-my instincts should have taken over. Just knowing that I could die just made me go crazy." She meowed, regret and sadness in her voice.

Thunderstrike reminded the leader, "Ravenclaw, c'mon. The sun's started to set. We'll need to get back for the warrior ceremony."

"Right." She glanced back at Coal, with a look that Thunderstrike had never seen Ravenclaw do. He wasn't sure what it was just because of that. She meowed, "I'm truly sorry, Coal. Honestly, you remind me of Jaywing. H-he would have wanted revenge if I was killed by a cat."

He asked suddenly, "You're expecting kits, aren't you?"

"Believe what you want. I don't know yet. Crowheart will tell me if I am or not. Honestly," she shuddered, "I just hope that it's just me becoming fat. I don't want to be expecting Rain's kits. That's the last thing that I want...but kits are innocent, so it won't be so bad."

Thunderstrike murmured, "If you are, I think that you should let the whole clan father them. I feel like that almost every tom but Birchpelt wants kits someday."

She saw a knowing glint in her leader's eye before they left the river with their fresh-kill. Thunderstrike took a deep breath, but to both of their dismay, a yowl sounded across the forest. The gray tabby tom's heart lurched with discomfort.

Some cat was in trouble!

Thunderstrike sprinted to the place where he thought was where a cat yowled. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Willowshade and Moon bleeding on the ground with the scent of fox all around them. A fox growled when he saw two more cats, and he ran off, limping a little bit along with having a bleeding ear.

Ravenclaw let out the loudest yowl she had ever yowled before, then she took off after the fox. In a heartbeat, Thunderstrike ran towards the camp, intent on getting Crowheart or help. Even a warrior could tell that those two were close to death.

He ran into a patrol of cats.

Oakglade growled, but then demanded, "What happened? Where's the hunting patrol?"

Thunderstrike felt dizzy as he said, "Moon and Willowshade are on the verge of joining Starclan."

"What!" a familiar voice made Thunderstrike jump. Lightningpelt bristled as he continued, "I'll skin that flea-bag alive!"

"Calm down. We need Crowheart and herbs. Fetch her quick." In a flash, Lightningpelt ran off back to camp, leaving only the fresh scent behind.

Oakglade demanded, "Where did the fox run off to?"

Thunderstrike answered quickly, "To the pine forest. We should check for anymore fox scent too."

Marigold and Mint walked up to them. Marigold asked, "What's happening?"

"Willowshade….Moon...fox…."

The two looked at each other frightened, "That must be the fox that we kept scenting a moon ago. We scared it off, but it must have come back for revenge." Mint said.

Thunderstrike meowed, "That's not important. We need help. Ravenclaw ran after the fox."

Birchpelt meowed, "Well, we know the fox is gonna die now."

Marigold asked, "Why? How can she kill the fox when five cats tried to and all failed? Rain was one of them and came back injured and no other survivors."

"If I know her," meowed Robinfall who had just walked up to them, "she'll murder anyone that has hurt her kits. Oh, trust me, she fought off a badger with me when I was an apprentice. She was protecting her kits even then and she hissed at me for fighting the badger with her. That badger is dead."

Mint concluded, "So your saying-"

Lightningpelt was back with Crowheart. He said, out of breath, "Thunderstrike, take us to them."

Thunderstrike nodded and led the worrying cats to the cats on the ground. Even Crowheart, who was usually calm, had a worried glint in her eyes. She set to work with Marigold and Birchpelt helping. Oakglade, Lightningpelt, and Mint followed the fox trail while Thunderstrike sat on watch with Robinfall, who had left her kits to take a walk, but instead was faced with an adventure.

He asked, "How is it, being an endangered Robinfall again?"

"Shut up, mouse-brain. I know I'm special, but it's not like I'll go extinct."

"It's possible."

Robinfall rolled her eyes, "It is, but with you here, I doubt it'll happen."

Thunderstrike snorted, "You understand that you're talking to the cat that let a rock beat him?"

"Yeah, but it was a falling boulder, mouse-brain."

Oakglade appeared out of the bushes, "Mint and Ravenclaw are coming. Ravenclaw has a pretty nasty bite from the fox."

Marigold looked up from helping Crowheart, "Only a nasty bite? I'll say she was lucky! These two are lucky that they are alive right now."

Crowheart hissed, "Quiet. We don't know if they'll live or not. We need to wait."

The worried look on Oakglade's face was unmistakeable. He sat by his mate and licked her ear, calming her down, along with himself. Lightningpelt bursted through the bushed, "Ravenclaw is really hurt!"

Crowheart glanced at her deathly injured clanmates, then asked worriedly, "What's happening?"

"She's going all crazy and she's muttering something weird. She said that she lost another life."

Marigold blinked. "Wait, _another_ life? What's going on?"

Birchpelt answered, "You'll know eventually. Crowheart can explain it to you after this is over." Thunderstrike was surprised by Birchpelt's immediate response, but had no time to ponder about it because Ravenclaw and Mint arrived at the clearing.

Ravenclaw repeated softly, " _ **Before the light shines, the darkness comes forth. As the night falls, the sun rises. The rain does not come before the storm.**_ " Thunderstrike shivered. It was the prophecy that Ravenclaw had told him about before, except… " _ **It is coming…..now.**_ "

Thunderstrike looked at her in dismay. It was coming….now? The sky turned black and it started to rain. The world became crazy as the sun and moon were in the dark sky at the same time, but all through this, he could see something strange. Willowshine was giving birth. Thunderstrike's mind raced. No cat had known she had been expecting kits in the first place, but it made sense because she was a long-haired cat that looked like a fluffball with legs.

Ravenclaw stared at the kits, and whispered into Thunderstrike's ear. "Our journey has just begun."

Everyone cared on like nothing happened except for Crowheart, Thunderstrike, and his leader. He asked, "What just happened?"

She meowed, weakly, "You'll know soon enough."

"What? Why? How?"

"The leaders' cave has a Starclan place. Share tongues with them...after I'm gone."

Thunderstrike stared at his leader, dumbfounded, "What?"

She managed to say, "I lost most of my lives against that stupid fox. This is my last life, Thunderstrike. I lost five lives to it. It's strong, but it's dead now. My last life will be taken by blood loss."

He called, "Crowheart!"

The medicine cat walked over to the talking pair, "What?" Then she saw that Ravenclaw was slowly sinking into the ground.

Ravenclaw meowed, "Crowheart, I'll see you soon."

"You-. No...that fox...it couldn't have…"

Every cat stared at the dying leader. Ravenclaw meowed, taking the last of her strength, "I'll miss you all, and, Crowheart, I never got you answer."

She meowed, heartbroken, answering the leader, "Yes, you are expecting kits. Ravenclaw…"

The tortoiseshell meowed, "If you cut my stomach open, you can save them. I know that I've been expecting them for a couple moons already...kits can come this early sometimes. Willowshade, take care of them for me." She stopped, her liveliness leaving her body slowly, "Birchpelt, go for it. I believe in you." Her eyes dulled with death.

Everyone stared at the dead leader in dismay.

Robinfall meowed softly, "Our new leader…" she glanced at him, and she was followed by the other cats. Thunderstrike felt like he was carrying the whole forest on his shoulders. He blinked. They lost a life, but two new ones came into the world, and the prophecy, it was up for him to solve it.

He gazed proudly at his clanmates.

 **My first One-shot! Also, I made this story by chapter, so don't mind the little breaks with 'chapter'. Also breaks and stuff.**

 **\- RandomGirlThatLikesStuff**


End file.
